Quien manda a quien
by Misato-01
Summary: DESPUES DE UN LARGO TIEMPO ACA VUELVO...PERO NO SEAN MUY MALOS OK..JEJE
1. cap1

QUIEN MANDA A QUIEN  
  
Capitulo I  
  
- Váyase no necesito a nadie...le diré a mamá que busque a alguien mejor..no sabe usted nada- gritaba la joven de largos cabello negros y ojos violáceos  
  
- pues no es necesario renuncio..no se puede trabajar con una niñita mimada como usted...- y se fue azotando la puerta encontrando a alguien en el pasillo  
  
- siento señora haber alzado la voz en su casa...pero su hija me obligo..- la señora se disculpaba por su actitud ante la dueña de casa  
  
-no se preocupe.. conozco muy bien a mi hija..y siento que la haya tratado así...- también trato de disculparse por la actitud tan salvaje de la joven  
  
***************  
  
-hija..por que te comportas así..no lo entiendo-le dijo su madre suplicante  
  
-así como...a que te refieres- aparentando un inocencia..y es que su rostro tan angelical le ayudaba bastante  
  
-a la maestra...  
  
-ella no sabe nada..quería que hiciera lago que no me apetecía-dijo sin darle mayor importancia al hecho  
  
-pero hija ..ya son muchos profesores..- trato de no sonar recriminatoria- en fin..por que no vas a la escuela...con jóvenes de tu edad- le propuso su madre..aunque ya era costumbre después de cada escena de aquella el sermón de su madre volviendo a los mismos temas  
  
-no quiero..ya sabes-y si que lo sabia...ella ya sabia la respuesta a cada pregunta...siempre decía lo mismo..y al final ella siempre terminaba ganando  
  
-pero hija...-trato de decir algo pero sabia que iba a ser inútil  
  
-adiós mamá...iré a ver a Sakura- se despidió con un abrazo y un beso de su madre..eran muy unidas..aunque no lo pareciera  
  
-esta bien..pero no llegues muy tarde..- le recomendó ante de que ella se fuera  
  
-no te preocupes..llegar a tiempo para dormir- le dijo en son de burla y se fue rápidamente  
  
-que voy ha hacer contigo......- suspiro su madre  
  
Nunca la convencía de nada..y es que se había vuelto una gran rebelde desde los 12 años..cuando su padre murió..lo quería demasiado y eso fue mucho para ella no lo resistió y la única forma de desahogarse era así..pero ya eran demasiados años... seis para ser exacto y seguía con aquella rebeldía que nadie aguantaba..solo su madre por supuesto.. y su prima y mejor amiga Sakura..  
  
Después de la muerte de su padre ya no quiso ir a la escuela..solo quería estar sola.. y su madre para que no perdiera sus estudios le contrataba profesor tras profesor y durante todos estos años ya se estaban agotando y ninguno aguantaba mas de una semana..un mes máximo...su actitud rebelde... la profesora Misuki fue la que mas duro en su ardua tarea...cerca de 3 años..pero tuvo que irse por motivos desconocidos para ella...pero a Tomoyo ..por alguna extraña razón le agrado..y cuando se fue se puso aun mas insoportable.. y la ultima solo duro 2 días...ahora debía contratar a alguien lo suficientemente valiente en querer enseñar a la fiera que era Tomoyo..de dulce , hermoso y angelical rostro...pero personalidad salvaje  
  
**************  
  
un celular empezó a sonar insistentemente en aquel apartamento..y un joven lo tomo y contesto al llamado  
  
-Bueno ...si..- dijo el joven de mirada penetrante y cabellos azulados- claro en verdad lo necesito..ahora que he decidido vivir en este sitio- seguía con su conversación era al parecer muy importante..- claro mañana temprano..no te preocupes allí estaré- y cerro la llamada  
  
-Quien era..- pregunto otro joven que se encontraba con el ayudándole con su mudanza..ya que era nuevo no solo en el edificio..sino también en la ciudad  
  
-era Hikari ..sobre un trabajo..en verdad tengo suerte..apenas llego a Japón y ya tengo una oferta de trabajo  
  
-aun no lo creo...terminaste muchos años antes que nosotros la escuela..ya te graduaste de la universidad ..no se por que decidiste venir hasta aquí si en Inglaterra tenias muchas oportunidades..eres muy inteligente y capaz- lo elogio su amigo aun asombrado por lo logros del muchacho  
  
-ya sabes como soy yo..no quería vivir a la sombra de mis padre... y que mejor que empezar de cero en un país como este..muy lejos de ellos..y aun más donde vive mis mejores amigos  
  
-y ahora tendrás un trabajo ...en que escuela será  
  
-no en una escuela.. ella me recomendó para una tal Sonomi Daidouji...necesita un profesor particular para su hija  
  
-Daidouji..Daidouji...Daidouji¡¡¡¡¡-al fin grito sorprendido  
  
-la conoces...-pregunto extrañado y confundido  
  
-claro..bueno no en persona...pero si a su hija..es prima de Sakura..mi novia...  
  
-en verdad..-respondió extrañado..pro sabia que las casualidades no existían  
  
-claro ...así que serás profesor de "Tomoyo Daidouji" ..ja ja ja ja ja ja..pobre de ti- empezó a burlarse de su amigo  
  
-bueno aun no he aceptado ..pero por que lo dices-le dijo aun mas confuso  
  
-primero por que es la persona mas imposible que haya conocido en mi vida..es malcriada..grosera...en fin una niñita mimada- le dijo Shaoran con algo de desagrado  
  
-en serio..entonces creo que iré-afirmo muy seguro...como si sus palabras lo convencieran de aceptar el trabajo  
  
-estas seguro..no creo que aguante mas de un día- le dijo algo dudoso el joven castaño  
  
-entonces no me conoces amigo...esto será un gran reto y ya sabes como me gustan y si son imposible..mejor- dijo Eriol en tono desafiante..sabia que seria difícil..por eso se le hacia aun mas interesante  
  
********************  
  
-ay Tomoyo lo volviste ha hacer-le reprocho su amiga a la joven de ojos viloceos  
  
-que cosa hice..- siempre su lado de aparente inocencia volvia  
  
-echar a un profesor- le dijo así sin mas  
  
-es que era muy mandona-al fin confeso Tomoyo..  
  
-solo fueron dos días...es todo un record-dijo Sakura con algo de asombro...en verdad había sido toda una hazaña  
  
-ya lo se- uso un tono de autosuficiencia y orgullo por lo que había hecho  
  
-y por que no vuelves a la escuela-le propuso Sakura..siempre trataba de convencerla..pero aunque era su mejor amiga nunca lo había hecho y nunca lo haría...la persona que lograra convencerla de algo ..en verdad merecería un gran premio por su gran hazaña..tendría que ser declarado héroe  
  
-no me gusta estar rodeada de tanta gente...es mejor estar en casa todo el día...salir de ves en cuando..ser libre de hacer lo que yo quiera..- decía Tomoyo muy feliz de siempre lograr lo que se propusiera ..aunque era en su perjuicio  
  
-pero no piensas en el futuro..-le dijo algo preocupada por ella  
  
-talvez cuando era pequeña lo hacia..pero después de lo que paso ..ya nada me importo..ya lo sabes- volvió a recordar algo tan triste para ella..pero trato de ocultar y parecer fuerte..aunque en el fondo era la persona más frágil y sensible del mundo..aunque su actitud demostraba lo contrario  
  
-pero tienes que ser tan mala con todos..hasta el pobre de Shaoran tiene miedo a acercarse a ti..- le reprocho Sakura  
  
-no se como puede gustarte ese..no es muy viejo para ti Sakura- ahora Tomoyo era la del reproche  
  
-no creo ..ya sabes para el amor no hay edad..además solo son 4 años de diferencia..a parte Shaoran es tan lindo, dulce y tierno..- Sakura se puso a soñar despierta  
  
-bueno lo que tu digas..pero no me agrada nada..-  
  
-ay Tomoyo a ti nadie te agrada...solo yo soy tu amiga- fue muy directa en su afirmación  
  
-eso es por que siempre hemos estado juntas...somos primas ..eres la única que aguanto..y la que se gano mi aprecio y cariño y con eso pasaste la prueba-le dijo algo divertida  
  
-al igual que la profesora Misuki..- le pregunto recordando a aquella maestra que fue la única en aguantarla y en controlarla...nadie sabia si alguien mas lo haría... si..ella si era una buena maestra...la mejor...pero ya ves  
  
-si lo se..- ahora se puso algo triste al recordarla..ella había sido la mejor maestra de todas  
  
- y ahora..que harás...- le pregunto Sakura..aunque sabia muy bien cual era el siguiente paso  
  
-mi madre debe andar en busca de otro a quien yo pueda torturar- le dijo algo divertida en sus palabras  
  
-tu no cambias amiga  
  
**********************  
  
-Buenos días...busco a la señora Sonomi Daidouji- dijo a través del intercomunicador.. aun era muy temprano..casi las 8:00..pero no resistía mas estar en cama así que decidió ir a presentarse frente a su nuevo empleador  
  
-si por supuesto pase- camino a lo lardo del extenso jardín...muy bonito..aunque no como el que había en su casa en Inglaterra..pero de todas maneras bonito  
  
-Buendía señor...- le recibió Sonomi... pero con algo de desilusión..pensó que era e nuevo profesor para su hija..pero solo llego este joven  
  
-Hiiragisawa...mi nombre es Eriol Hiiragisawa- se presento  
  
-que es lo que desea-le pregunto algo cortante. no quería perder su tiempo con ese muchacho  
  
-Bueno me dijeron que necesitaba un profesor- Eriol decidió ir al punto que le interesaba  
  
-Ahhh - se sorprendió que el joven le dijera eso-..si claro...lo envió Hikari Tenryo- le pregunto  
  
-Si...- fue la única respuesta de Eriol  
  
-Es que yo me imaginaba a otra persona- le confeso Sonomi..-en verdad no esperaba que fuera tan joven  
  
-Mayor se refiere..- aclaro lo que trataba de decir la señora  
  
-Si...bueno...es que es tan joven ..no se si..-Sonomi dudaba en decirle o no lo que pensaba  
  
-Sepa de este oficio..pues déjeme decirle que si lo se...  
  
-dígame tiene estudio sobre esto..tiene alguna experiencia- le interrogo Sonomi..después de todo quería que su hija tuviera los mejore maestro..aunque no duraran mucho  
  
-tal vez me vea muy joven pero es que soy diferente del resto...déjeme contarle que a los 8 termine primaria..a los 13 me gradué de la preparatoria y bueno me acabo de graduar de la universidad..la ultima de varia disciplinas...se muchas cosas...de matemáticas..literatura..arte... música..ciencias...y domino varios temas más..fui lo que se dice en otros termino un niño genio..si es que me comprende..pero me gusto la docencia y compartir mis conocimiento con otro...así que decidí estudiar varia materias...y ejercer esta profesión  
  
-oh ya veo...entonces es una persona muy preparada..- al fin Sonomi se convenció que era perfecto para el puesto pero aun había algo que resolver..decirle lo difícil que seria ser profesor en esa casa -pero todavía queda un problema...bueno vera mi hija no es muy tratable que digamos..no se si esta dispuesto a aguantar lo que fuera  
  
-no se preocupe señora..me gustan los restos..vera que lograre..sin ofender por supuesto..domar a su hija- Eriol estaba muy convencido en sus palabra..y es que era una persona con la autoestima muy alta..pero sin dejar de ser amable y educado..sin decir considerado...cortés...en fin estaba lleno de muchas cualidades...pero tenia defectos...y la terquedad era una de ellas  
  
-eso espero..muchos lo han dicho pero..nadie..en absoluto lo ha logrado- confeso la señora algo apenada  
  
-ya vera que yo si...entonces-esperaba una respuesta afirmativa de la mujer delante suyo  
  
-bueno señor Hiiragisawa..queda contratado- dijo al fin Sonomi..convencida totalmente de su elección  
  
-cuando puedo empezar- pregunto algo ansioso  
  
-ahora mismo si gusta -le dio la libertad de escoger  
  
-no hay ningún inconveniente por mi..entonces mi alumna donde esta  
  
-esa niña..supongo que durmiendo aun...nunca se levanta temprano-  
  
-entonces empezara ha hacerlo desde hoy..que le parece...  
  
-ehhh...- . supongo que estará bien..bueno yo me retiro ..tengo que ir a trabajar...si tiene problemas llámeme..pídale a algún empleado mi numero...tal ves venga a almorzar..espero que este aquí para ese entonces  
  
-no lo dude...quisiera una ultima petición- Eriol le dijo ante de irse  
  
-si cual - le pregunto Sonomi algo extrañada..que le pediría  
  
-que me diera total autoridad sobre ella..es decir si tengo que castigarla..lo pueda hacer sin que ella la meta en esto..por así decirlo.. y que le daré el castigo que yo crea conveniente...- este permiso lo necesitaba si es que quería hacer bien su trabajo  
  
-creo que esta bien..no hay ningún problema..todo por ella- dijo Sonomi convencida mas aun de la capacidad del joven..algo le decía que debía confiar en el  
  
-no se preocupe por ella..ya vera  
  
-bueno hasta pronto señor Hiiragisawa  
  
-hasta pronto...  
  
-bueno..empezare con mi metodología de enseñanza..debo ser mas fuerte que esa niña...- se dijo Eriol antes de subir por las escaleras principales..tenia trabajo por hacer  
  
continuara.......  
  
notas de la autora  
  
bueno yo y mis historia nuevamente...espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo...es como una introducción... espero recibir sus comentarios..para saber si es de su agrado y si es que desean que continué..ya que si no les gusta..no escribiré en vano..hasta pronto y espero sus opiniones  
  
PD: bueno como siempre se debe hacer hay que aclarar que Sakura Card Captors no me pertenece esta es exclusivamente de Clamp y el merito es de ellas al crea esto personajes tan lindos  
  
mi e-mail es Misato_01@hotmail.com 


	2. cap2

QUIEN MANDA A QUIEN  
  
Capitulo II  
  
-Uhhmmm...- la joven movía su rostro no quería despertar..tenia un sueño tan bonito..pero sentía cosquillas en su cuello..una respiración en su rostro..pero quería resistirse  
  
-Buenooooooossssssss díaaaaaaaassss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grito alguien en su oído...  
  
-ahhhhhhh....- se levanto de pronto..miro a todos lados... toda la habitación..parecía vacía....entonces quien fue el gracioso que lo hizo..quien le había gritado..quien la había despertado de esa manera tan brusca...  
  
-Buenos días señorita Daidouji...- la misma voz..volteo...estaba parado en la ventana..tenia una sonrisa insoportable..quien seria  
  
-Quien es usted y que hace en mi habitación..sabe que no es correcto que un hombre entre al cuarto de una señorita..- dijo disgustada  
  
-Si claro..bueno soy Eriol Hiiragisawa, su nuevo profesor...- le dijo...en verdad no creía que un rostro así fuera todas las cosas que le habían contado  
  
-Usted...no lo creo...es muy joven para ser un buen profesor..desde cuando...-le dijo sorprendida..era cierto era demasiado joven para tener la suficiente experiencia  
  
-si lo soy...desde la 7:50 a.m. para ser exactos...- le dijo  
  
-bien por usted..ahora déjeme dormir..- ella volvió a acostarse..esta vez tapando su rostro con sus sabanas..era demasiado temprano para que ella estuviera despierta...y menos para escuchar clase  
  
-pues no lo creo..su clase ha empezado a las 8:00 a.m. en punto y creo que llegara tarde si no se levanta ahora mismo y se viste..- le dijo el acercándose a la cama  
  
-no lo creo..yo siempre duermo hasta las 10:00...- ella mantenía su cara tapada..y hablaba como una niña engreída...  
  
-pues ya no..así que se levantara en este preciso momento...- el estaba al costado de su cama tomo las sabanas y las arrojo a un lado dejando al descubierto a la jovencita..  
  
-que es lo que cree que hace..- le reclamo ella bastante molesta...ningún maestro tenia tantos atrevimientos como este  
  
-solo haciendo cumplir nuevas reglas..- el sonrió nuevamente..le parecía gracioso todo esto..le parecía gracioso el rostro molesto de ella  
  
-usted no es nadie para decirme que hacer..se lo diré a mi madre...- empezó a vociferar..en verdad estaba enfurecida..y mas ira le daba esa tonta sonrisa que tenia este tipo  
  
-pues no será así..ella me ha dado total autoridad...- se acerco a ella..- así que ahora se levantara..- la cargo y la llevo al baño  
  
-déjeme..bruto..quiero dormir...- ella se movía y pataleaba..el la sujetaba aun mas fuerte...- suélteme...- al fin están en la entrada de la bañera..- el la dejo allí y abrió la ducha...dejando caer el agua helada sobre su largo cabello negro..- pero que le sucede..se ha vuelto loco  
  
-aun no...además solo la ayudo a despertar y pueda mantenerse despierta en clase..sabe que las duchas frías ayudan..ahora....la espero allí abajo..no tarde..- nuevamente esa sonrisa..ella solo quedo allí estaba temblando de frió.....- el salió del baño y del cuarto...  
  
-ya vera...- dijo Tomoyo entre dientes mientras se secaba con una toalla y se ponía algo ....  
  
***********************  
  
-Aun esta niña no baja..le tendré que ir a buscar..- ya iba mas de una hora y aun la esperaba...salió de la oficina...entonces camino por el pasillo ..paso por el comedor...el comedor..ella estaba allí tranquila tomando desayuno...- que hace aquí señorita Daidouji...la espero en clase  
  
-acaso no tengo derecho a comer..sino me desmayare y luego como podré ir a clase tan débil...- respondió..en verdad aun no creía que ella que un rostro así fuera tan indisciplinado  
  
- muy bien..entonces la acompañare...- dijo el..se sentó a su costado..- a decir verdad yo tampoco desayune..- le dijo el  
  
-que...acaso no va a molestarse...- le dijo ella ..en verdad era un tipo raro...  
  
-no..por que habría que hacerlo...esta en su derecho como me dijo...- le dijo tranquilamente mientras tomaba una tostada y la ponía en su boca  
  
-pues ya termine así que vamos ..- le dijo algo molesta..el sabia lo que intentaba..no lo lograría  
  
**********************  
  
a pesar de no aparentarlo ella prestaba atención a sus clases..pues siempre aprobaba los exámenes que mandaban de la escuela para aprobar los semestres...pero aun estaba irritada con este tipo por lo que le hizo en la mañana...acaso no había nada que lo sacara de control...debía encontrarlo..  
  
-y la respuesta es 4x-y...- estaba en matemáticas... el volteo y la miro bien... parecía distraída...-Daidouji..has el siguiente...  
  
- el siguiente que...- dijo ella aunque si sabia de que hablaban  
  
-esto...- y escribió un gran ejercicio en la pizarra...-  
  
-eso es muy fácil... -dijo ella...  
  
-demuéstrelo...- la reto..ella empezó a desarrollar..entonces vio algo..sonrió..ya sabia que iba a hacer...  
  
-ya esta...- creo que esta bien...-  
  
- le dije que era sencillo...- entonces ahora...sonó su celular..quien seria a esas horas..- un profesor mantiene el celular apagado en clase..- le dijo en tono burlo..debía controlarse..ella no debía ganar  
  
-tomaremos un descanso entonces..pero no se haga ilusiones...- entonces tomo el teléfono y salió al jardín..era su oportunidad  
  
*******************  
  
la clase continuaba...el seguía hablando..ella seguía aparentando indiferencia...  
  
-aburrido...aburrido..aburrido..- susurro ella  
  
-algo que quiera compartir con la clase..- dijo el que la había escuchado...tenia un oído muy agudo..aunque de su vista no podría decir lo mismo  
  
-esta loco..solo somos usted y yo en este sitio..- dijo Tomoyo algo desconcertado..-quiero comer sino no puedo continuar..así que me voy...  
  
-no lo hará..aun no termino..será cuando yo lo diga  
  
-pues no ..son las doce..hora del descanso..acaso quiere romper la reglas...-convencida que con ese argumento ganaría  
  
-no las rompo..solo hago cumplir las mías..- la sonrisa..le parecía tan odiosa...  
  
-lo siento..me voy..- ella se dirigió a la puerta con su nariz respingada entonces iba tomar la perilla de la puerta..pero algo la detuvo  
  
-lo siento por usted...- aparto su mano y se interpuso entre ella y la puerta  
  
-déjeme salir-grito mas que disgustada  
  
-no...- fue su única respuesta antes de darse vuelta y cerrarla con llave la cual guardo en su pantalón  
  
-no puede tenerme encerrada..gritare..- amenazo ella  
  
-si puedo ..y ya lo hice..así que terminemos la clase...-  
  
-pero tengo hambre..es mi hora de almorzar...déjeme salir...- insistía ella..el la ignoraba lo que la hacia enfurecer mas..., el solo seguía allí explicando así que se dio por vencida  
  
******************  
  
-Hola hija..que tal tu día..- pregunto su madre..con curiosidad..aun no recibía quejas del profesor  
  
-me dejaste con un loco...- le recrimino su hija..- por que no viniste  
  
-lo siento..tuve un compromiso de urgencia...- le explico su madre..que decías de un loco  
  
-el profesor..esta desquiciado.....quiso que me levantara temprano- le dijo su hija con mucho enojo al recordar eso  
  
- eso no tiene nada de malo..-  
  
- no si te lleva al baño y te echa agua fría...- su madre empezó reír sutilmente  
  
-madre..no es cosa de risa..tenia mucho sueño...  
  
- lo siento...nunca creí que alguien se atreviera a tanto  
  
-lo echaras...- pregunto Tomoyo ansiosa de su respuesta  
  
-no lo creo..ello siempre renuncian...si lo echo..donde esta tu merito..- le dijo su madre en forma divertida  
  
- esta bien..gracias por tu apoyo..- le dijo en forma sarcástica..era su madre..como permitir que la trataran así..con ella no podría contar  
  
*********************  
  
-Al fin llegare a casa...no fue tan malo el día..- iba en su auto...pensando en que ahora descansaría ... de pronto el auto se paro..- que le sucede a este aparato-..entonces miro bien...no tenia gasolina..esa niña había vaciado el tanque..quien mas sino ella podría haber echo algo así...ya lo escucharía... ..ahora tendría que buscar como llegar a casa....felizmente tenia su teléfono..-Mi teléfono..donde diablos esta...mañana me escuchara..logro lo que quería...pero no me ganara...  
  
*****************************  
  
Al fin ese odioso profesor se había ido...estaba en su cama echada..mirando el teléfono  
  
-si con esto no se molesta..no se con que lo hará...- empezó a reír...- a ver como llegas a tu casa...profesor...-no podía dejarse vencer..el habría ganado la primera batalla..pero la guerra apenas iniciaba..y ella la ganaría  
  
-hija es hora de cenar...- entro Sonomi..ella escondía el teléfono rápidamente  
  
-si mama ya voy...- dijo entonces saco el celular y lo escondió en un sitio mas seguro...y salió de su cuarto  
  
continuara.......  
  
notas de la autora  
  
Hola aquí esta el segundo capitulo..espero que les guste...  
  
PD: bueno como siempre se debe hacer hay que aclarar que Sakura Card Captors no me pertenece esta es exclusivamente de Clamp y el merito es de ellas al crea esto personajes tan lindos  
  
mi e-mail es Misato_01@hotmail.com 


	3. cap3

QUIEN MANDA A QUIEN  
  
Capitulo III  
  
Al fin amaneció...abrió sus ojos lentamente mientras el sol atravesaba por la ventana de su cuarto y se posaba sobre el... se encontraba cansado por lo que había sucedido la noche anterior...nunca creyó que algo así le sucedería jamás y todo planeado por esa chiquilla malcriada...al recordarla su cara mostraba cierto desagrado...entonces escucho que llamaban a su puerta así que se levanto con algo de pesadez y fue a ver quien era... pero el ya lo sabia  
  
- hola Shaoran que sucede...- estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta...Eriol se alejo y fue al la cocina ...Shaoran entro cerrando la puerta detrás suyo...Vivian en el mismo edificio ..así que no era extraño que el lo fuera a visitar tan temprano  
  
- solo te quería saber como te fue..es que ayer llegaste muy tarde..- entonces lo miro bien y lo vio algo cansado...mientras este tomaba un vaso de leche..-..que te sucedió amigo te ves terrible..acaso no dormiste bien  
  
- la verdad..la verdad...no..-dijo Eriol con algo de molestia en sus palabras...se había sentado frente a Shaoran  
  
- el primer día de trabajo fue muy agotador..-le dijo con algo de burla a lo que Eriol puso una cara aun mas molesta..- ahora si como te fue con Tomoyo Daidouji...- Shaoran no podía dejar de sonreír burlonamente..tenia mucha curiosidad  
  
-fue fácil de controlar..- le dijo sin mucha importancia  
  
- fácil..- estaba incrédulo  
  
- esta bien tuve algunos problema y el mas grave es la razón por la que estoy así...- al fin admitió Eriol y es que esa niña era no era mala..pero era desesperante..pero había sabido controlarse bien..entonces se levanto de su asiento y se fue dirigiendo a su cuarto  
  
- y que fue lo que te hizo..- al fin Shaoran fue mas directo en su pregunta y es que la curiosidad lo mataba..quería saber como le había ido con la niña esa..así que el también se levanto y lo siguió  
  
-te contare mientras me cambio..tengo que llegar temprano..-  
  
-pero si son las 6:00..- dijo sorprendido su amigo..esta bien que quisiera ser puntual pero era demasiado..  
  
-lo se...ya me conoces..además tengo algo que hablar con la señora antes de que se vaya..- confeso Eriol... le gritaba a su amigo mientras el tomaba un baño  
  
- me lo dirás...si o no...- Shaoran no aguantaba mas...bien es cierto que los hombres son entrometidos que las mujeres  
  
-si..mira....- erio empezó a contar su experiencia mientras era escuchado atentamente por su amigo  
  
***********  
  
Segundo día en aquella casa...entonces ingreso...avanzaba por el extenso jardín... salió de su auto y miro hacia una ventana en particular..el ya sabia que esa era su habitación..tenia las cortinas cerradas signo de que aun seguía durmiendo... no tenia remedio...entonces entro a la casa..  
  
-Buenos días señor Hiiragisawa..-lo saludo cuando lo vio entrar por la puerta mientras ella bajaba por la escaleras que se encontraba frente a la puerta principal...el alzo su mirada  
  
-Buenos días señora Daidouji..- el quedo ahí parado mientras esperaba que la señora llegara hasta el  
  
-Que le sucede..se ve algo mal no me diga que fue Tomoyo..- le pregunto algo preocupada Sonomi  
  
-Algo así..pero cuando tenga algo de tiempo me gustaría pedirle permiso para un castigo...- Eriol estaba aun enfadado por lo de ayer que ya estaba pensando un castigo para ella...o mejor dicho su venganza...pero mejor sonaba castigo definitivamente  
  
-Castigo...- pregunto Sonomi algo extrañada...ningún profesor había castigado jamás a Tomoyo y se debía a que ella se negaba a realizarlos...  
  
-Si..aun no se me ocurre alguno..pero cuando lo tenga se lo diré...a ver que le parece...no quiero que se vaya a molestar si lo hago sin su consentimiento..- Sonomi seguía sorprendida con el...tal vez era lo que necesitaba Tomoyo para componerse..al menos era una esperanza  
  
-Claro...si lo merece que así sea...-al fin Sonomi cedió...y era cierto..si su hija lo merecía por que negárselo al joven  
  
-Muy bien ...- sonrió complacido Eriol, entonces volvió a dirigirse Sonomi..- ahora iré a despertar a su hija supongo que aun no se levanta  
  
-No...- fue su única respuesta  
  
-Con su permiso...- Eriol fue a la habitación..mientras Sonomi le seguía con la mirada...  
  
-Definitivamente ha sido una buena decisión...-entonces ella se dirigió hasta la puerta y salió de la casa para irse a la empresa que manejaba  
  
************  
  
-buenos días...- entro a la habitación y se dirigió a la gran ventana que había a un lado del cuarto y abrió las cortinas y dejando pasar toda la luz  
  
-uhmmm....- no le hizo caso solo dio una vuelta sobre su cama y le dio la espalda...-  
  
-buenos días dije...- se acerco a ella y la observo dormir...su rostro le llamo la atención..ya lo había hecho y aun seguía sorprendiéndose..era un rostro dulce ..delicado..suave..y hermoso...entonces ella abrió los ojos..y volteo su mirada....encontrándose con el loco y odioso profesor de nuevo ...no había sido una pesadilla..era real y nuevamente estaba allí frente suyo...y lo peor de todo era aun peor que ella....  
  
-que quiere...es temprano..- le dijo tallándose los ojos y mirándolo nuevamente...no pudo evitar darse cuenta que el profesor tenia unos ojos muy bonitos detrás de esos lentes..recién los notaba..y es que no se había detenido a observarlo bien...pero que estaba pensando tenia que concentrarse ..estaba algo nerviosa frente a esa mirada  
  
-lo se...aun tiene tiempo...solo deseo saber...donde esta mi teléfono...- el se acerco a ella y le pegunto con la mayor serenidad que pudo  
  
-teléfono..no entiendo a que se refiere...entonces volvió a cerrar sus ojos y volteo... así evitaría mirarlo  
  
-me refiero a mi teléfono celular que llevaba ayer..no lo recuerda..azul..pequeño...del mismo color del auto al que le vaciaste la gasolina ayer..- le pregunto tenia que hacer que confesara todo  
  
-teléfono..auto... gasolina...no ...-le dijo con un tono de pereza total..lo cual empezó a cansarlo  
  
-pues me dirás ahora donde lo escondiste...- estaba perdiendo la paciencia..y es que el cinismo con que ella le hablaba lo estaba sacando de sus casillas...  
  
-esconder que no lo entiendo...- nuevamente la mirada inocente y dulce...era enloquecedor..pero sabia que ella tenia que ver con ello-sabe usted parece una pulga en mi oído..ya no puedo dormir..no tiene por que hacerlo..- ella se había sentado......se estaba levantando y disfrutaba aquel acto tan perfecto que estaba haciendo...ahora esa sonrisa se le borraría ...por alguna razón le gustaba que todo terminaran enfadados con ella...le era divertido...aunque con el era algo diferente...le iba ser un reto poder echarlo... es decir lograr que renuncie  
  
-pues no te dejare tranquila hasta que me lo digas...-la tomo del brazo... y ella lo volvió a mirar con esos grandes ojos azul violeta...eran tan hermosos quedo algo hipnotizado por ellos hasta que reacciono cuando ella al fin hablo  
  
-decir que...- le dijo con algo de desesperación...- suéltame...- sacudió con fuerza su brazo con intención de zafarse de el pero el la tenia fuertemente agarrada  
  
-el teléfono...- le volvió a repetir por enésima vez..es que esta niña no se daría por vencida...no podía apartar su vista de la de ella...  
  
-sigues...no se de que hablas...- la forma en que la miraba estaba molestándole entonces aparto sus ojos y volvió a intentar zafarse  
  
-me lo dirás ahora niña...- grito en verdad esta niña era experta en hacer enojar a las personas...hasta que al fin ella se dejo en evidencia al escuchar ese grito..todos le gritaban ..pero el de el le afecto un poco ..desde hace unos momentos no podía concentrarse...y es que la estaba poniendo nerviosas con esa mirada suya tan profunda  
  
-no grite...y no le diré nada...eso se lo merece por hacer lo que hizo...- le dijo...al fin había confesado...otro triunfo mas para el.. sonrió..esa sonrisa detestable para ella..se había dejado ganar por ese tipo tan indeseable...  
  
-era lo único que quería escuchar...- le dijo antes de salir del cuarto entonces cerro la puerta tras de si...  
  
-soy una tonta...- se dijo mientras se sentó en su cama  
  
-la espero allí abajo no tarde..- le dijo el a través de la puerta..ella alzo la vista aun molesta hacia la puerta y ella arrojo un muñeco que había allí  
  
- es insoportable...  
  
************  
  
Era mitad de semana y estaba en su habitación algo aburrida, ya había terminado su clase con el loco profesor, entonces a su mente vino aquella sonrisa tan insoportable de él, parecía que lo supiera todo, por que tenia que estar pensando en el, era ilógico, si era el mas insoportable, antipático, fastidioso, desagradable, de todos lo profesores que hubiera conocida y había conocido bastantes y a pesar de que habían sido solo 3 días de trato, fueron suficientes para que le cayera muy mal, pero que estaba haciendo en verdad estaba aburrida para tener que acordarse de el  
  
-mejor llamo a Sakura..- entonces tomo su teléfono y marco el numero  
  
-bueno..- se escucho al otro lado de la línea  
  
-hola Sakura soy Tomoyo...que haces...-  
  
-Por ahora nada...-  
  
-y tu noviecito-le pregunto con algo de fastidio  
  
-Shaoran... en la noche saldré con el....me dijo que me presentaría a un amigo que acaba de llegar a Japón- le dijo con algo de emoción, siempre hablar de su amado le daba mucha felicidad -por cierto como te fue con el nuevo profesor- le pregunto Sakura...desde hace algunos días había tenido esa curiosidad, al saber que su amiga ya tenia un nuevo profesor  
  
- ese individuo..es de lo peor..- le dijo con un poco de enojo  
  
-no me sorprende- Sakura uso un tono de ironía en sus palabras  
  
-es que este si lo es...es tan insoportable...-trato de darle explicaciones a su amiga, pero siempre era lo mismo...-mi madre le da toda la libertad de hacer lo que quiere...pero no me he dejado ganar  
  
-ni que fuera una guerra..- rió un poco Sakura, le dio un poco de gracia el tono que uso su amiga en sus palabras  
  
-lo es...y yo la ganare...- dijo con mucha firmeza  
  
-mejor por que no vienes a casa un rato...para conversar mejor..- le prepuso Sakura  
  
-esta bien...iré en media horas... de todas forma quiero ver que es lo que te pondrás, esta bien que no me caiga el tipo..pero no quiere decir que tu no luzcas bien para cada ocasión  
  
-Hay Tomoyo...nos vemos...  
  
-adios..-  
  
*****************  
  
Ambas jóvenes estaban en la habitación de Sakura, había mucha ropa por todos lados y es que aun no se decidía por cual era la ropa perfecta para la salida de su amiga, mientras ambas charlaban  
  
-por que lo hiciste Tomoyo...- le pregunto Sakura mientras se probaba un vestido que Tomoyo le había traído  
  
-te parece poco lo que me hizo...tenia que vengarme de alguna manera no..estaba en mi derecho-le dijo Tomoyo quien estaba sentada al borde de la cama  
  
-bueno tienes razón..creo que el se extralimito un poco  
  
-ya vez... -le dijo con mucha seguridad- creo que ese vestido esta bien..- le dijo señalando el vestido  
  
-pero creo que lo que tu hiciste no estuvo bien....- Sakura se estaba peinando ya era casi hora de su cita, se habían tardado un poco  
  
- de lado de quien estas- le dijo mientras la ayudaba  
  
-esta bien esta bien....y que hizo el..por que algo debió haber hecho no  
  
-bueno..lo único que hizo fue que le dijera que yo lo había hecho...pero aparte no ha hecho nada...es mas ..hoy ni lo ha mencionado..-  
  
-estas segura..que extraño...debió haberse molestado mucho  
  
-si..lo hizo...pero no debo descuidarme...  
  
-Por que no me acompañas ahora en la noche...tal vez te guste su amigo  
  
-no gracias..si es amigo de ese..no por favor...  
  
-pero si nunca has tenido novio...no crees que ya es hora  
  
-bueno...es que no conozco a nadie que me interese  
  
-creo que no conoces a nadie en general...  
  
-pero de todas formas...no deseo ir a ningún lado..- entonces sonó el timbre  
  
-debe ser él..- dijo muy emocionada y bajo muy rápido  
  
-Shaoran...- estaba en la puerta acompañado de otro joven igual de alto que el-pasa  
  
-El es Eriol Hiiragisawa...mi novia Sakura..- Shaoran los presento...  
  
-encantado de conocerte...- Eriol tomo su mano y le do un beso  
  
-igualmente...- le dijo Sakura quien le dio una sonrisa muy amable  
  
- Sakura olvidaste tu bolso allí arriba...- Tomoyo bajaba y llego a la sala donde estaban todos pero no continuo...acaso era un mal sueño...él estaba allí..-.tu que haces aquí ...  
  
-hola Srta. Daidouji..- le dijo mientras hacia una reverencia  
  
-se conocen...-le pregunto Sakura muy extrañada  
  
- el es el odioso profesor-dijo Tomoyo con mucho desagrado, pero no se veía mal  
  
-verdad Sakura..no te dije que Eriol es el nuevo profesor de tu prima..- le dijo Shaoran algo divertido al ver la reacción de Tomoyo  
  
-bueno creo que me voy a casa...- dijo Tomoyo mientras tomaba sus cosas  
  
-y por que razón señorita Daidouji..por que no nos acompaña..- le dijo Eriol...fue muy cortes en sus palabras...se comportaba algo diferente y sabia que eso le haría molestar  
  
-no lo creo...debo hacer mis deberes..sabe el profesor es un tirano..- le dijo en forma sarcástica  
  
-bueno si es así...la acompaño a su casa  
  
-no ..gracias puedo llegar sola...- en verdad era extraño..tenia un trato diferente hacia ella..le agrado un poco  
  
-Si así lo quiere..- no insistió mas  
  
***************  
  
al fin sábado..toda la semana había sido una loquerío total... despertares terribles.... peleas... reclamos... gritos.. quejas..castigos...venganzas...y de nuevo castigos...la casa estaba acostumbrada a una... pero dos..y es que Eriol era joven... a veces tenia que ponerse en la misma actitud que ella...y a veces lo hacia sin querer... se dejaba llevar por el momento que ella propiciaba...en realidad había sido una semana mas que productiva...aunque aun no conseguía que ella se levantara temprano..ella mas lo hacia por darle la contra...el lo sabia ..pero se daría por vencida...  
  
-bueno y con esto termina...nos vemos mañana...  
  
-mañana...es domingo..- le pregunto bastante sorprendida..se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a el..tenia que asegurarse que lo que había escuchado era cierto  
  
-lo se...- le hablaba sin tomarle atención a sus propias palabras... mientras recogía sus cosas  
  
-entonces...-respondió ella aun sin entender nada  
  
-no creas que aun olvido lo que sucedió...- le contesto nuevamente sin tomarle interés  
  
-sucedió....-pregunto..y es que no se acordaba de que hubiera echo algo en particular aparte de sus ya acostumbrados berrinches y lo de la casa de Sakura..y allí no fue diferente a lo de siempre...no hubo nada de peleas  
  
-solo te diré dos palabra...gasolina..teléfono..recuerdas...- le dijo acercando su rostro al de ella mientras enumeraba con sus dedos las dos cosas..y es que esos ojos no lo dejaban tranquilo..habría algo mas allá de ellos  
  
-no me digas que sigues enojado por eso...- ella le sonrió en forma divertida...mientras evitaba su mirada y volteaba su vista  
  
-eso no es lo que querías..- le dijo mientras tomo su mochila  
  
-ya recibí castigos mas que suficiente...-le reclamo..acaso estaba hablando en serio...  
  
-no lo creo..así que prepárate...mañana vendré por ti..será divertido..le dijo mientras salía del salón y se dirigía a la puerta de salida  
  
-a que te refieres...sabes que eres un desquiciado..lo digo y no me cansare de decirlo...- le grito desde la puerta mientras el no se detenía en su camino...ella lo siguió...  
  
-tal vez..pero descansa... - le dijo con esa sonrisa insoportable que ella tanto odiaba ..-ya veras lo que te espera..susurro mientras salía por la puerta...  
  
********************  
  
Al día siguiente eran las 7:00, era en verdad muy temprano, el ya había llegado y ella aun no se levantaba...después de sus acostumbradas peleas..al fin accedió a cambiarse aun sin saber que iba ha hacer..entonces recordó..su castigo  
  
-Por que lo tengo que hacer...- le grito mientras se negaba a salir de su habitación...ella estaba sentada en su cama u con los brazos cruzados  
  
-Quieres que te diga...en verdad lo quieres..- le reclamo..ya habían estado así desde hace un rato y ella aun se negaba a salir..y es que el ya le había a dicho que irían aun lugar especifico aunque no sabia con seguridad cual era...el al esperaba en la puerta..  
  
-Pues..- dudo un poco...  
  
-Te lo diré...primero...me dejaste en mitad de la nada al vaciar la gasolina de mi auto..segundo...tuve que caminar varios kilómetros ante de encontrar ayuda...y tercero ya te dije que yo pongo las reglas..y cada regla rota tiene un castigo...  
  
-Pero no iré contigo...-  
  
-Si lo harás...ahora baja...- el se acerco a ella y tomo su mano  
  
-No tengo que quedarme en casa..ya quede con Sakura en que iría a su casa...- le dijo retirando su mano...le ponía nerviosa que hiciera eso  
  
-Eso debiste pensarlo antes de hacer eso...querías que me enojara..lo lograste atente a las consecuencias...-  
  
-Yo..jamás..solo eres un loco..un desquiciado que no sabe aguantar una broma...-  
  
-Broma..ja..ja..ya me reí ahora tu castigo ..así que bajas o te bajo..- le volvió a tomar la mono para jalarla afuera  
  
-No se como mi madre te puede permitir tantas libertades..eres solo un empleado..- ella volvió a retirarla y a cruzarse de brazos  
  
-Contare hasta tres...Una..- le advirtió  
  
-Ya te dije que iré donde Sakura  
  
-Dos  
  
-No lo haré..y no puedes obligarme no eres nadie..- le grito por ultima vez  
  
-Tres..vamos..-se acerco a ella y la cargo sobre su hombro mientras ella pataleaba y se movía insistentemente...  
  
-Déjame..déjame...se lo diré a mamá...- le gritaba mientras bajaban por las escaleras  
  
-Dile y veras que estará de acuerdo conmigo...ya me dio su autorización para esto..y trabajar un poco no te hará mal...- todo lo empleados miraban sorprendidos la escena...nunca un profesor se atrevía tanto...en verdad era una proeza..al fin llegaron al auto y la dejo ahí y cerro la puerta..ella intento salir pero el puso el seguro y arranco...  
  
notas de la autora...  
  
aquí esta el tercer capitulo, no se como me quedo espero que les guste y también espero sus opiniones...hasta el proximo capitulo  
  
continuara.......  
  
PD: bueno como siempre se debe hacer hay que aclarar que Sakura Card Captors no me pertenece esta es exclusivamente de Clamp y el merito es de ellas al crea esto personajes tan lindos  
  
mi e-mail es Misato_01@hotmail.com 


	4. cap4

QUIEN MANDA A QUIEN  
  
Capitulo IV  
  
La mañana clara se levantaba frene a sus ojos, el camino mostraba paisajes muy hermosos disfrutados por un joven de ojos expresivos, mientras que la joven que se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto solo estaba acurrucada en el con los ojos cerrados intentando dormir, a pesar del fuerte volumen de la radio del auto, el cual disfrutaba el conductor del auto..  
  
Al fin estacionaron frente a una casa grande, era una granja un tanto alejada de la ciudad, había sido 2 horas de un aburrido viaje para una joven que ahora solo deseaba de estar en casa rodeada de todas las comodidades que allí poseía  
  
-despierta...ya llegamos...- sentía una mano la movía insistentemente mientras una voz le hablaba al oído sutilmente  
  
-uhmmm....que sucede...- abrió los ojos encontrándose con la pesadilla que la empezó a perseguir hace apenas unos 6 días para su desgracia  
  
-lo que sucede es que al fin llegamos ...-le dijo el joven tranquilamente  
  
-sabes que podría denunciarte por secuestro..- le dijo Tomoyo mientras intentaba conciliar nuevamente el sueño ..aunque en esa posición no sabia si lo podría hacer de nuevo  
  
-no lo creo tengo el permiso de tu madre para esto..ya te lo había dicho..- en un tono "de te lo advertí"  
  
-pues no bajare e aquí...- Eriol aun continuaba algo agachado esperando a que ella saliera..entonces un anciano con una joven se acercaron...  
  
-hola Eriol..como has estado..- saludo la joven sonriéndole dulcemente a el..era alta, de la misma edad de Eriol, muy bonita, tenia un lago cabello castaño y unos ojos entre grises y verdes algo exóticos, y era la mejor amiga de Eriol desde que eran unos niños...  
  
-buenos días muchacho ..hace mucho que no te veíamos..- le dijo el hombre amablemente  
  
-buenos días señor Ishida... hola Maki...- saludo Eriol quien se levanto y se dirigió hacia los recién llegados  
  
-cuando me llamaste no me imagine para que era y menos que estabas de regreso...- le sonreía Maki...quien aun no se había percatado de la presencia de la joven al igual que el señor Ishida  
  
-Es que tu me habías comentado alguna vez que tu abuelo compraría la granja de los Owada y necesitarías un poco de ayuda para su arreglo-  
  
-Por supuesto......cuando hablaste me sorprendí mucho, no pensé que lo recordarías... -  
  
-Eriol siempre ha tenido una gran memoria...- dijo el anciano  
  
-Si es que vine a ofrecerte un poco de ayuda..ya que hace pocos días que la has comprado ..creí que la necesitarías..además que era perfecto para mí- ambos miraron a Eriol algo extrañados..  
  
-Si claro...- pregunto extrañada la joven..entonces miro el auto y vio la joven que dormía dentro de el...- quien es ella?..- pregunto con algo de seriedad en sus palabras y es que ella siempre estuvo enamorada de Eriol  
  
-ah ..lo había olvidado..-Eriol fue hacia el auto nuevamente y era seguido con la mirada seria de Maki...y confundida del señor Ishida...- Daidouji ahora si despertaras...-la movió nuevamente intentando que le hiciera caso  
  
-no quiero..además yo no quise venir..tu me obligaste...-respondió la joven sin abrir los ojos  
  
-bajara y eso es todo...- le dijo Eriol mientras la saco en brazos del auto...- tu lo pediste...- dijo sonriendo  
  
-que te sucede...por que tiene que ser así...- reclamaba Tomoyo y Maki se molesto un poco..acaso Eriol había conseguido novia..no lo creía  
  
El joven de cabello azulado al fin la bajo frente a sus anfitriones y Tomoyo estaba muy molesta y cruzo sus brazos mientras sus ojos miraban a un lado  
  
-y esta linda señorita..quien es..- pregunto el anciano quien solo recibió una mirada despectiva de parte de Tomoyo..  
  
-ella es mi muy maleducada alumna..Tomoyo Daidouji..- la presento en tono de burla cosa que Maki no presto mucha atención estaba algo distraída en sus pensamientos  
  
-que bonito nombre...-  
  
-El es el señor Izumo Ishida...- presento Eriol - y su nieta Maki Takeda no seas maleducada ...saluda..- le dijo entre dientes  
  
-buenos días..- saludo forzosamente en la misma forma en la que estaba y es que detestaba cualquier cosa que no fuera la ciudad y sobre todo detestaba que la obligaran ha hacer cualquier cosa que ella no quisiera...  
  
Maki la miraba con un poco de recelo..estaba algo confundida...aun tenia la idea de la novia y es que no se le ocurría que Eriol se hubiera enamorado de una chiquilla malcriada como esa  
  
-Como dije vinimos a ofrecer nuestra ayuda en la reparación y arreglo de la granja  
  
-gracias...- le dijo el anciano  
  
-por que no empezamos..- dijo Eriol mirando a Tomoyo quien aun tenia una cara de desagrado...  
  
-claro..dijo el anciano  
  
Entonces Eriol tomo del brazo a Tomoyo que no tenia intenciones de seguirlos y la arrastro hasta dentro de la casa..  
  
********************  
  
- hace mucho que no venias....- le dijo Maki para romper el silencio de en el que habían estado desde hace mucho..tenían unos botes de pintura y algunas brochas en sus manos, además de elementos de limpieza y se dirigían hacia la parte externa de la casa  
  
-lo se...pero no tuve elección...  
  
-te creí en Inglaterra en una gran oficina, secretaria y una gran casa...- l  
  
-yo también hasta hace un tiempo...pero luego decidí que era mejor forjarse un camino solo y decidí hacer mi vida aquí lejos de mis padre y su influyente vida...-  
  
-Veo que no has perdido el tiempo aquí...hasta ya tiene novia  
  
-como?- pregunto atónito Eriol...y es que lo que menos había pensado en esos instante era en tener novia o casarse..y es nunca le importaron la relaciones serias...  
  
-si..ella.. señalo con la vista a Tomoyo quien estaba sentada fuera de la casa aun molesta..ellos ya estaban cerca de la puerta  
  
-ella...- Eriol empezó a reír a carcajadas...en verdad le pareció gracioso ese comentario...ella había creído que el era novio de Tomoyo..- que tu creías que ella y yo.....- volvió a reír...- no lo puedo creer..si claro y es que nos llevamos tan bien...- dijo Eriol burlándose  
  
-pero ella no lo es...  
  
-por supuesto que no...- ella solo es mi alumna...ahora me convertí en maestro...- le dijo Eriol ya un poco mas calmado pero aun soltaba una que otra risa  
  
************************  
  
Tomoyo estaba ya muy aburrida...la casa estaba toda sucia.. desordenada, la electricidad no funcionaba...no había nada divertido que hace, siempre le gusto la ciudad y sus lujos y ahora estaba en medio de la nada obligada por el nuevo profesor que le había hecho la vida imposible en todos estos pocos días y ella ni que decir pero aun así no lograba ahuyentarlo...  
  
-Y eso..- se dijo al escuchar de pronto una risa que la saco de su mundo de pensamientos, miro a donde provenía el sonido y vio acercarse a su profeso con esa mujer, que no le caía muy bien, eso no era extraño  
  
-Bueno señorita Daidouji creo que debemos empezar con el trabajo-le sonrió y ella frunció mas el ceño...no lo soportaba  
  
-trabajo...no lo creo yo soy una princesa y no hago esas cosas..- le reprocho ..entonces miro a Maki que la miraba fijamente y volteo su mirada hacia Eriol  
  
-si claro...mira aquí hay agua y estas cosas para que limpies las ventanas-  
  
-que? Claro que no...-  
  
-lo harás... te lo dije...es tu castigo y tendrás que ayudar en todo lo que se poda  
  
-pero...-intento decir algo pero Eriol continuo  
  
-nada de peros...- él cogió el balde lo puso en sus manos..- empieza por allí..- señalo una ventana algo alejada ...- y el cogió los botes de pintura y se fue con Maki quien estaba algo divertida ...y feliz...Eriol era libre y esa chiquilla no le interesaba para nada era perfecto...  
  
************************  
  
Tomoyo quedo sola mirando el balde  
  
-por que tendría que hacerle caso...yo hago lo que quiero..- se decía entonces una voz la despertó de pronto  
  
-hola ..que sucede...- era el señor Ishida que le sonreía paternalmente... y había visto todo desde lejos así que desidia acercarse  
  
-no nada...- dijo Tomoyo cortante...  
  
-veo que eres algo arisca...acaso te hemos hecho algo malo  
  
-ehmm...- se sorprendió Tomoyo ante la sinceridad del anciano  
  
-no..no es eso..solo que no me gustan las ordenes...contesto Tomoyo igual de cortante  
  
-ya veo..tienes razón a nadie le gustan que le ordenen...Eriol a veces es algo extraño...pero siempre fue un buen chico  
  
-acaso lo conocía de antes  
  
-por supuesto...él , Maki y Shaoran eran los mejores amigos...iban a todos sitios junto..pero vez como es el destino..el tuvo que regresar a su país y dejo a sus amigo aquí...  
  
-uhmmm...- por que pregunto por el...pero claro debía preguntar quizás de verdad un loco estaba en casa y se hacia llamar profesor...  
  
-veo que ustedes dos no se llevan muy bien...  
  
-si...no me llevo bien con nadie...  
  
-por que...acaso no te gusta tener amigos  
  
-no es eso...solo...no quisiera hablar ahora...- dijo Tomoyo bajando su mirada la cual se había tornado sombría y triste...no quería recordar en ese instante...no quería sentirse mal...ni verse débil  
  
-lo siento...- dijo el anciano, no quería incomodar a aquella jovencita  
  
-n..n..no se preocupe...- dijo Tomoyo dudando un poco y tornando sus palabras con algo de amabilidad...  
  
- bueno...creo que la ventanas necesitan un poco de limpieza...- dijo el señor Ishida tomando el balde  
  
-pero...- Tomoyo volvió a la realidad esa era su labor y no tuvo tiempo de detenerlo..pero acaso iba hacer caso a lo que Eriol le había ordenado  
  
-me ayuda...por favor...- le dijo en forma cordial volteando a verla Tomoyo no sabia que hacer...acaso ella tenia que ser tan grosera con una persona que le mostraba cortesía, amabilidad y le transmitía confianza...  
  
-si..claro..- Tomoyo al fin mostró una sonrisa, la primera desde que llego a ese sitio...aquel hombre le hacia recordar un poco a su padre...lo siguió mientras el se dirigió al sitio que Eriol le señalo a Tomoyo para su trabajo...  
  
*************  
  
-Como fue que te convertiste en profesor- Maki estaba ayudando a Eriol a pintar un lado de la casa ..el estaba subido en una escalera  
  
-necesitaba trabajo...fue una gran oportunidad..- le dijo Eriol mientras movía la brocha muy cuidadosamente dejando un trabajo impecable  
  
-pero si tu no lo necesitas..- Maki estaba sorprendida  
  
-como que no...cuando decidí venir a vivir aquí mis padre dijeron que no me ayudarían...y creo que es mejor así..a veces me asfixiaba  
  
-bueno eso si tienes razón....-  
  
- sabes...estoy muy feliz da haber vuelto..me encontré con ustedes mis mejore amigo...- Eriol dijo muy animado  
  
-no sentimos muy tristes por tu partida...pero ahora que regresaste podemos hacer muchas cosa y recuperar el tiempo perdido que dices...  
  
-claro...le diré a Shaoran...haber si deja un momento a su novia y nos presta atención..- Eriol uso un tono de burla usual en el  
  
-si...aunque ella no es nada mal..creo que supo escoger a la mejor  
  
-veo que ya recibió tu aprobación...-  
  
-claro..nadie lo hace son que yo de el visto de aprobación...- Maki rió después de este comentario  
  
-entonces Shaoran y yo tendremos que hacer lo mismo...no te podemos dejar con cualquiera...dime ya escogiste a alguien a quien asustar...por que no cualquiera podrá cortejarte sin nuestro consentimiento  
  
-si ...tengo a alguien en mente... -le dijo en forma misteriosa y lo miro fijamente a los ojos..ahora su objetivo era conquistarlo ya que sabia que aun estaba libre..ella tendría su oportunidad..  
  
-si...entonces le avisare a Shaoran...dime como se llama...- le pregunto Eriol con algo de curiosidad...  
  
-bueno..creo que lo conoce..  
  
-en serio..quien es...  
  
-se llama e.....- no pudo continuar por que escucho un fuerte azote y un grito y Eriol bajo rápidamente las escaleras...era esa chiquilla y ahora que habría echo..seguro alguno de sus caprichos  
  
- vamos...- dijo Eriol mientras se dirigía rápidamente al sitio de donde vino el ruido  
  
- si..- dijo molesta estuvo a punto de una declaración y fue interrumpida en un mal momento  
  
*****************  
  
Tomoyo y el señor Ishida estaban muy divertidos mientras conversaban , habían congeniado bien, y ella empezó a soltarse un poco...El anciano estaba limpiando un lado de la ventana y la joven de ojos violáceos estaba en la siguiente...  
  
-que hago..- se pregunto mientras miraba la parte alta de la ventan frente a ella...-  
  
-que sucede...- el anciano la vio pensativa y decidió preguntarle  
  
-es que necesito limpiar ese lado..señalo hacia arriba  
  
-ya veo...te traeré una escalera...-  
  
-si..gracias...- Tomoyo quedo esperando ..después de todo no era tan malo estar ahí..  
  
-aquí esta..te sirve- pregunto le hombre enseñándole una escalera mediana  
  
-si..es perfecta...- ella se subió peor olvido lo mas importante, con que pensaba que iba a limpiar  
  
- señor Ishida puede pasarme la cubeta ..-  
  
-si claro...- el hombre volteo cogió la cubeta y se acerco a ella para alcanzársela...ella bajo un par de escalones y se agacho un poco entonces perdió el equilibrio,  
  
-cuidado...- se asusto el anciano mientras miraba asustado lo que sucedía  
  
Tomoyo intento sostenerse entonces la escalera golpeo contra la ventana rompiéndola y luego empezó a caer en sentido contraria cayendo pesadamente sobre el suelo y le escalera sobre ella, lanzo y grito de dolor y pudo ver que se hizo unos cortes en la pierna debido a unos vidrio de la ventana que acaba de romper y también par un dolor que sentía en una de sus piernas..  
  
-que sucedió..- llego alarmado Eriol quien escucho el fuerte ruido que causo ese alboroto  
  
-auch...- se quejaba Tomoyo en el suelo  
  
-Tomoyo...- dijo eril asustado acercándose a ella lo que molesto mucho a Maki, talvez esa niña seria algo de problema en su objetivo..  
  
-pero que hiciste...- estaba a su lado  
  
-no deberías regañarme en este momento..me duele...- se quejo Tomoyo  
  
-y tu deberías tener algo de cuidado...  
  
-no discutan ahora mejor Eriol tráela por aquí...-  
  
-si claro- le dijo mientras la recogía en brazos y la llevaba dentro de la casa-  
  
*****************  
  
-Por que me asustas de esa manera..- le dijo Eriol mientras curaba algunas de sus heridas, había sido colocada en el cuarto de Maki, mientras ella y su abuelo estaba abajo preparando algo para el almuerzo  
  
-no me digas que ahora te preocupo  
  
-claro...que dirá tu madre, además que pudo pasarte algo grave y yo tengo la culpa por haberte traído aquí-le dijo preocupado y ella se sorprendió..por que el se preocuparía por ella, nunca se llevaban bien  
  
-auch..ten mas cuidado..-  
  
-lo siento pero tengo que hacerlo si es que no quieres que se infecte.- Eriol estaba curando con mucho cuidado tratando de no lastimarla  
  
-auch..- una nueva queja..pero no podía evitarlo, el levanto su vista y empezó a mirarla, ella tenia sus ojos cerrado por reacción al dolor que le causaba la curación, se veía algo graciosa entonces ella los abrio dejando ver la belleza de ellos, encajaban perfectamente en ese rostro, pero que diablos pensaba..  
  
-no vuelvas asustarme así...- le dijo suavemente mientras bajaba su mirada y la dirigía a su mano la cual había tomado en forma delicada y le colocaba un pedazo de algodón con algo de alcohol,  
  
-eh...auch- ella se sorprendió se sentía bien, a pesar de todo el se preocupaba por ella, puede que no sea tan malo como ella pensaba, estaba siendo amable, era sincero en sus palabras...  
  
-ya termine...- Eriol empezó a guardar la cosas que había utilizado  
  
-gracias..- dijo en un susurro  
  
-que..-pregunto , el ya había escuchado pero quería molestarla un poco  
  
-dije gracias..y no lo volveré a decir...- dijo ella al fin y el le sonrió, en ese instante a ella le agrado su sonrisa y también sonrió era extraño...y miro a sus ojos azulados y quedaron así un rato  
  
-ya esta listo el almuerzo...- el señor Ishida interrumpió la escena  
  
-si..- le dijo al anciano..- vamos se dirigió a Tomoyo quien se estaba levantado de la cama entonces sintió un dolor en su pie por lo cual casi cae al suelo pero fue detenida por los brazos de su profesor...  
  
-creo que no solo te cortaste...haber...- dijo colocándola nuevamente sobre la cama y tomando su pie para examinándolo..-  
  
-ay..- grito, sintió un dolo recorrerle...  
  
-creo que te lastimaste el tobillo...-  
  
-ahora...no podré caminar..  
  
-si podrás..pero ahora deberás descansa un poco...- le empezó a frotar una pomada y luego empezó a vendarle el pie-listo  
  
-creo que tendrás que aceptar mi ayuda una vez mas...- se burlo un poco mientras Tomoyo fruncía un poco el ceño  
  
-pero no te acostumbres -le dijo mientras ella mientras pasaba un brazo a través de su hombro y el la tomaba de la cintura...  
  
***************  
  
-Ya estas mejor...- pregunto su anfitrión cuando los vio llegar...  
  
-si...- dijo ella en forma tranquila  
  
-veo bastante..- dijo Maki algo molesta mirando como ventana abrazados si es que así se podría llamar, estaba celosa...Tomoyo la miro algo molesta por aquel comentario mal intencionado, aunque Eriol no lo noto  
  
- creo que te salvaste de tu castigo...-  
  
-no..ya cumplí...si paso esto ya no es mi problema ...- dijo Tomoyo mientras tomaba los cubiertos en sus manos para empezar con la comida- gracias por la comida-empezó a comer vorazmente y es que no había desayunado  
  
**************  
  
Después del almuerzo Eriol continuaba con su labor de pintar acompañado de Maki  
  
- Eriol dime..por que escogiste a esa niña-dijo algo desanimada  
  
-no entiendo...-dijo mientras seguid pintando  
  
-como alumna me refiero...-  
  
-no lo se...creo que era..que es un reto...tengo que hacer que cambie esa actitud tan desagradable...  
  
-ya veo...-  
  
-pero te gusta..- trataba de disimulas su molestia  
  
-claro que no..es mi alumna..además es algo joven para mi...- dijo Eriol algo alarmado y Maki sonrió sutilmente fingiendo algo de indiferencia- pro que tanta pregunta..-dijo Eriol algo extrañado  
  
- solo curiosidad...- contesto...-y eso...  
  
-son risas...- dijo Eriol algo extrañado entonces fue siguiendo el sonido de ellas  
  
-en serio...pero igual te ganare pequeña...- dijo el hombre mientras lanzaba una carta a la mesa  
  
-que sucede...- pregunto Eriol, y es que era extraño...estaba en el centro de una mesa fichas, dinero y naipes  
  
- jugando es que no vez- le dijo Tomoyo  
  
-no me digas que eres una apostadora...- le dijo Eriol  
  
-quizá..además no te interesa..- le dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua en forma divertida..parecía una niña pequeña..eso le gusto a Eriol nunca la había vista comportarse de esa forma tan graciosa, de su actitud solo veía las quejas, el enfado,  
  
-gané- grito algo divertida y Eriol la miraba fijamente atraído por esa chispa que ahora tenia...mientras tanto Maki lo miraba celosa de ella,  
  
-Eri...- Maki iba a decir algo pero Tomoyo la interrumpió..Maki trato calmarse así que siguió la corriente  
  
-profesor no quiere jugar o es que acaso tiene miedo a que le gane...-  
  
-tu a mi ..no lo creo...jamás...- le dijo Eriol algo contagiado de esa algarabía así que se sentó y empezó con el juego...ahora ella le mostraba su otra parte, la divertida, la despreocupada, la alegre  
  
*****************  
  
el sol ya había caído y la habitación solo estaba alumbrada por la luz de velas...mientras Maki se encontraba durmiendo en el sillón por el aburrimiento..  
  
-Creo que eso es todo señores...- dijo ella tomando todas las fichas mientras dos hombre se veían derrotados después de haber perdido varios juego..mejor dicho todos los juegos desde que empezaron a jugar  
  
-tu haces trampa-se quejo Eriol sinceramente  
  
-Creo que el tiene razón..- apoyo el señor Ishida...  
  
-no lo creo..lo que pasa es que están envidiosos de que les haya ganado...y ustedes tan solo hayan perdido  
  
-si..claro...- dijo ella en tono de burla  
  
-niña...en verdad juegas bien...quien te enseño..- pregunto el señor Ishida  
  
-bueno...-la expresión de Tomoyo cambio un poco...-ya es tarde mejor no vámonos ...-  
  
Eriol se dio cuenta de su cambio de actitud entonces decidió que era lo mejor...aunque era extraño...que era lo que le sucedía si hace un rato era una joven sonriente  
  
-muy bien...- se acerco a ella y la ayudo a caminar  
  
-gracias señor Ishida por todo...- Eriol le agradeció  
  
-no gracias a ustedes ha sido un gran día...espero que regresen  
  
-de eso no tenga duda...verdad Maki...esta durmiendo me despide de ella...-  
  
-claro muchacho..no te preocupes  
  
-dígale que yo le hablare...bueno hasta pronto  
  
-hasta pronto Eriol...hasta pronto señorita Tomoyo  
  
-hasta pronto..-respondió algo triste...Eriol la miro confundido...la magia de hace unas horas se había...  
  
ambos jóvenes ya estaban en el auto y este arranco dejando atrás la casa donde habían pasado una tarde estupenda  
  
Al fin llegaron a casa....Tomoyo estaba muy cansada así que se quedo profundamente dormida en le asiento del auto...  
  
-despierta...- Eriol la movió un poco pero era inútil...la observo..se veía tan apacible así que se le quedo observando un instante le daba pena despertarla parecía un ángel...hasta que escucho un ruido  
  
-papá...- escucho susurrar a la joven delante él y vio en sus ojos recorrerle una lágrimas entre sueños...Eriol se extraño se daba cuenta que su actitud estaba mas allá de engreimiento...la cargo y la llevo dentro de la casa donde estaba Sonomi esperándolos..  
  
-por que tardaron tanto..- pregunto algo preocupada-que le sucedió. vamos a llevarla al cuarto  
  
-lo siento señora...fue mi culpa...yo asumo toda la responsabilidad...- le dijo mientras la ponía sobre la cama- además estaba cansada por eso quedo dormida -le debo una explicación  
  
-muy bien y quiero una buena..- dijo algo amenazadora... -lo acompaño...- dijo mientras salían de la habitación  
  
Eriol le volvió a echar una mirada a ella antes de salir y volvió a ver las lagrimas en sus ojos, algo que tan grave le habría sucedido, pensó entonces cerro la puerta tras de él....  
  
Notas de la autora...  
  
Hola a todos, creo que me tarde un poco pero ya estoy aquí de nuevo continuando con mi historia...y es que me había bloqueado y no salía nada, además de que la universidad no me ha dejado ni respirar ni un instante...pero eso es primero no lo puedo evitar ya que esta en juego mi futuro... Bueno espero que les guste, me esforcé mucho en le y espero que me dejen un review para poder seguir con la historia con mejor animo  
  
Hasta pronto  
  
PD: bueno como siempre se debe hacer hay que aclarar que Sakura Card Captors no me pertenece esta es exclusivamente de Clamp y el merito es de ellas al crea esto personajes tan lindos  
  
mi e-mail es Misato_01@hotmail.com 


	5. cap5

QUIEN MANDA A QUIEN  
  
Capitulo V  
  
Era aun temprano, Tomoyo despertó lentamente, aun recordaba el día que había tenido , aun le dolía el pie, y tenia esas feas heridas, pero a pesar de todo lo ocurrido había sido especial, realmente se había divertido.  
  
No recordaba nada después de que el auto partió para regresarlos a la ciudad, debió estar muy cansada ya que se quedo dormida en el asiento y al fin había despertado, se encontraba en su casa cómodamente echada en su cama, seguramente el profesor la había llevado hasta allí ....  
  
Era cierto el profesor aun no llegaba y ya eran casi las 8..acaso al fin se había aburrido y se habría ido?...de pronto algo la saco de sus pensamientos  
  
-Tomoyo te sientes mejor...- su madre entro algo preocupada a su habitación, fue ha ver como se encontraba y es que la explicación que había recibido del joven Hiiragisawa aun no la había convencido del todo...  
  
-si mamá..- le dijo tranquilamente- estoy bien..no fue tan grave..  
  
-como que no...mira como tienes la pierna ...y te has lastimado el tobillo y mira tu mano, nunca debí dejarte ir a ese sitio...además...- se reprochaba su madre  
  
-mamá...mamá...- la llamo Tomoyo tratando de que la escuchara  
  
-si hija...- al fin su madre se calmo y paro de hablar  
  
-y el profesor...ya es muy tarde...-le pregunto algo preocupada  
  
-le dije que hoy no viniera, debes descansar - dijo su madre aun algo asustada- tienes razón hija creo que lo estoy pensando mejor y...-  
  
-pero el no tuvo la culpa...- sabia que le iba a decir, así que de la nada algo le hizo interrumpir aquello, por alguna extraña razón no quería que lo echaran?, no su sentido común le debía estar gastando alguna broma...si lo que quería era que el se fuera, no?  
  
-si..pero te llevo a ese sitio y dejo que te pasara esto, además de que todo fue bajo mi consentimiento, no creo que sea el indicado...-  
  
-mira mamá...yo tuve la culpa, no tuve cuidado en lo que hacia ...- acaso estaba tratando de defenderlo...no es que ella quería que el se fuera por propia voluntad...si eso era y no había otra excusa  
  
-pero hija...no me digas que al fin alguien te agrada..  
  
-noooo...no es eso, además lo que yo quiero es primero se desespere un poco hasta que desee irse por voluntad propia, esa es mi labor, no...- le dijo sonriendo con algo de picardía  
  
-esta bien hija, pero si sucede algo parecido, no importa que quiera irse o no...- le advirtió seriamente - bueno ya debo ir a la oficina...pero no hagas mucho esfuerzo, quédate en cama que yo vendré lo mas antes posible- le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente  
  
Su madre salió de su habitación y quedo sola...se volvió a echar y a cubrirse con sus cobijas mientras miraba el techo de su cuarto...  
  
-se supone que el debe irse por su cuenta...- se dijo antes de darse vuelta y volver a cerrar los ojos  
  
***************  
  
-Eriol que haces aquí a estas horas...- Shaoran se sorprendió al verlo parado en la puerta de su apartamento tan temprano  
  
-solo pasaba por aquí...además hoy tengo el día libre...- le dijo con algo de desgano mientras se sentaba en una silla de la cocina  
  
-tan pronto...que raro...- le dijo el castaño con mucha confusión mientras se alistaba para ir a la universidad  
  
- si ..es que la señora Daidouji hoy me pidió algo de descanso para Tomoyo...-  
  
-que sucedió ahora- pregunto algo divertido mientras tomaba algo de jugo de la nevera y servia dos vasos  
  
-bueno es que ocurrió un accidente..aunque no tan grave pero no deja de ser importante...  
  
-eh..- aun no entendía lo que trataba de decir su amigo  
  
-si bueno, es que ahora que lo pienso mejor me siento algo culpable....  
  
-no me digas que estas cediendo..te estas arrepintiendo de ese trabajo...- se sorprendió grandemente dejando su vaso de jugo a un lado  
  
-claro que no, pero después de hablar con la señora Daidouji..me di cuenta que no estoy haciendo lo mejor- dijo algo apenado mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía hacia la ventana  
  
-tu has tenido la mejor intención..no tienes la culpa que esa niña sea como es...-dijo al fin Shaoran  
  
-ya lo se...pero me gustaría saber cual es el por que...  
  
-por que...- se extraño su amigo, desde que su novia se la presento era así y punto no creía que hubiera otra explicación, pero al parecer Eriol estaba convencido de lo contrario  
  
-si..es que creo que hay una razón importante por la que se comporta así...  
  
-lo crees...- decía incrédulo el castaño, acaso su forma antipática de ser no era natural  
  
-si...- dijo mirando nuevamente a Shaoran, convencido por su respuesta  
  
-oh se hace tarde..después conversamos amigo...- miro su reloj y salió rápidamente  
  
-si claro hasta mas tarde...- Eriol volvió a la ventana mientras se perdía una vez mas en sus pensamientos  
  
********************  
  
-esto es insoportable...no hay nada que hacer...Sakura en la escuela..mama trabajando y ..bueno el profesor ese...pero por que tengo que pensar en ese....mejor veo la tele  
  
tomó el control remoto y se puso a pasar por todos lo canales de televisión, de pronto sonó un teléfono que la sobresalto un poco...volteo a mirar el aparato que se encontraba a un lado de su cama...no era el suyo...-que extraño entonces cual será?- se pregunto confundida, entonces miro hacia su armario y recordó uno que había escondido desde hace una semana  
  
Se acerco al sitio de donde provenía el sonido, abrió su armario y lo cogió de un cajón que había allí, estaba dudosa en contestar o no después de todo no era suyo y seguía sonando insistentemente  
  
-después de todo el no esta aquí...- se dijo y contesto ya de vuelta en su cama -bueno...-  
  
-quien eres...- preguntaron al otro lado de la línea ya que no era a quien esperaba escuchar, mientras Tomoyo reconoció la voz tan desagradable de aquella persona  
  
-soy Tomoyo Daidouji...quien es usted..- pregunto aunque ya lo sabia  
  
-Y Eriol...- dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea sorprendida por conocer la identidad de la persona que había contestado el teléfono de su amigo  
  
-usted es la amiga del profesor verdad  
  
-Si soy Maki..y quisiera hablar con Eriol..pásalo que no tengo tu tiempo...-este tono incomodo mucho a Tomoyo  
  
-el no esta aquí y tampoco me interesa saber donde esta o estará así que llámalo a otro sitio...por que aquí no lo encontraras...- dijo algo enojada Tomoyo, la única grosera podía ser ella nadie más  
  
-uhmmm...- estaba algo atónita después de todo el discurso que lanzo la joven de ojos violáceos  
  
-bueno si eso es todo colgare...- colgó de una manera grosera ella sonrió lo había echo bien..esa mujer no le dejaba buena impresión  
  
*************  
  
Eriol caminaba a través de las calles de Tomoeda dando un largo paseo, pensando en lo que vio el día anterior, específicamente las lagrimas que escapaban del rostro de su alumna...  
  
Sin pensarlo estaba cerca de la casa de Tomoyo, quizás uno de sus planes fue dar una visita en plan de amistad, pero aun estaba algo indeciso...y es que realmente estaba aburrido de estar solo, pelear con esa niña no era tan malo después de todo, al menos tenia algo que hacer......entonces paso por un escaparate de una juguetería y vio el reflejo de alguien conocida por el  
  
-hola Sakura..vas a casa..- le saludo Eriol al tenerla frente a él  
  
-si...hoy ha sido un día muy pesado...- agacho su cabeza y su voz tenia algo de resignación... entonces Sakura noto algo que no estaba bien levantando su rostro de improviso y levantando algo el volumen de su voz...- un momento no deberías estar en casa de Tomoyo  
  
-ehhmm..- esto sorprendió algo a Eriol pues fue cogido algo desprevenido por esa reacción pero al fin logro ordenar sus ideas nuevamente y responder...-si lo se, pero paso algo y ella necesitaba descansar..- dijo bajando su vista  
  
-que le sucedió- pregunto algo preocupada  
  
-sufrió un pequeño accidente...-  
  
-como?..iré a verla..- dijo Sakura preocupada y doblando por una esquina cambiando de rumbo a casa de su amiga y acelero su paso, aun era seguida por Eriol  
  
-quiero preguntarte una cosa...-dijo Eriol algo dudoso  
  
-que..- volteo Sakura al verlo, que cosa querría preguntarle...  
  
-es sobre Daidouji..ella siempre ha sido así..quiero decir, tan intratable...- soltó Eriol de pronto  
  
-bueno...no..lo que yo creo es que solo lo usa como escudo......- Sakura se sorprendió un poco que le preguntara algo así, pero después se alegro que el se preocupara por su amiga  
  
-escudo..le paso algo malo...- pregunto con algo de preocupación  
  
-bueno yo no lo puedo decir...es algo privado para Tomoyo...- dijo Sakura mostrando algo de tristeza en sus ojos  
  
-ya veo siento haberte incomodado..-  
  
-no...sabes... Misuki es la única profesora que en verdad se preocupo por ella y bueno me voy dando cuenta que tu también lo haces, el resto solo veía lo malo en ella...- Sakura sonrió nuevamente, sabia que Eriol lo hacia con una buena intención  
  
-Misuki?..- pregunto con curiosidad  
  
-si Kaho Misuki...fue su profesora por casi 3 años, ella fue la única que duró tanto...espero que logres ganarte su confianza...ella necesita amigos aunque no lo quiera admitir..se que me tiene a mi y a su madre...pero no son suficientes..todos necesitamos de relacionarnos con mucha mas gente para poder encontrar la felicidad...-  
  
-tienes razón..no te preocupes que no me daré por vencido...no lograra deshacerse de mi tan fácilmente..- le sonrió confiadamente ambos ya estaban en frente de su casa  
  
-no entraras a verla..- pregunto incrédula Sakura al ver como Eriol no la seguía dentro de casa de Tomoyo..- por que, que yo recuerde tu vives en el otro lado de la ciudad...pensé que venias a verla  
  
-También creí eso..pero por ahora no.....ya mañana la veré en clase..hasta pronto Sakura...-le dijo antes de darse la media vuelta y tomar el camino por donde había venido  
  
-hasta pronto....-le dijo su amiga algo confundida entonces ella ingreso dentro de la casa  
  
**************  
  
-Señorita la busca la señorita Sakura...- anuncio una sirvienta a Tomoyo que ahora estaba en una pequeña salita que había en su cuarto...  
  
-Y por que no la hiciste pasar...ya he dicho que ella puede entrar sin ser anunciada..- reclamo Tomoyo muy disgustada  
  
-si lo siento...- se disculpo la joven  
  
-bueno eso espero..hazla pasar...- al fin Tomoyo se calmo en algo..pero no quería parecer flexible así que sus ojos aun mostraban disgusto...  
  
-con su permiso, se fue algo asustada la joven, era nueva y aun no se acostumbraba a la forma de ser de Tomoyo... entonces escucho un toque en la puerta...  
  
-pase...- Tomoyo dio su consentimiento y entonces la puerta se abrió mostrando la figura de su mejor amiga -hola Sakura que bueno que viniste...- Tomoyo se emociona de que Sakura haya ido a visitarla..ya no estaría tan aburrida  
  
-hola...sí, me preocupe mucho por tí- le dijo abrazándola  
  
-pero como te enteraste..mamá te dijo..- Tomoyo no entendía como Sakura lo había sabido  
  
-no... me encontré con Eriol el me aviso...- explico la joven de ojos verdes  
  
-ah..- dijo en tono de desagrado...  
  
-ay Tomoyo...nunca cambias..ahora dime que sucedió..-pregunto con curiosidad su amiga  
  
-bueno solo me hice algunos cortes y me lastime el tobillo..- dijo sin mucha preocupación  
  
-debiste tener mas cuidado...-le reprocho Sakura  
  
-también me regañaras...- se puso en plan de niña pequeña..- además no fue del todo mi culpa..  
  
-no..solo te estoy aconsejando...-  
  
-esta bien lo que digas...- dijo Tomoyo al fin queriendo cambiar de tema- por que no te quedas a cenar..- la invito Tomoyo  
  
-acepto...así podremos conversar mejor y me contaras todo lo que paso  
  
-claro..- dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole..  
  
*************  
  
Eriol al fin llego a su casa, el paseo le sirvió algo y hablar con Sakura fue mejor aun, dejo sus llaves sobre una mesa y fue a su cuarto quería tomar un baño para relajarse un poco.  
  
Ahora lo que le faltaba era el preguntarle a Tomoyo directamente aunque eso si iba estar muy difícil, pues no creía que ella estuviera dispuesta contestar ninguna de sus preguntas y menos a el...  
  
Estaba a punto de ingresar a la ducha cuando escucho sonar el teléfono, así que se cubrió con una toalla y fue hacia allá  
  
- hola Eriol...- una voz amical le saludo  
  
-hola Maki...- Eriol la reconoció inmediatamente  
  
-en donde estabas metido hace horas que intento llamarte...-  
  
-que sucede..- Eriol se preocupo..algo malo habría pasado  
  
-nada solo que no te lograba ubicar eso es todo- al fin dijo Maki con algo de reclamo-...por que te fuiste sin despedirte de mi  
  
-lo siento..no quería despertarte...sabes ya me había preocupado un poco..- dijo algo más calmado  
  
-es que llame a tu celular y me contesto tu alumna y fue algo grosera- Maki la acuso en forma infantil, aunque ella también lo había sido pero no se lo iba a decir  
  
-Tomoyo?..-dijo Eriol sorprendido pero luego recordó el por que así que solo rió un poco  
  
-si, por que te ríes no fue gracioso y además que hace ella con tu teléfono...- uso un tono algo impaciente  
  
-eso es una larga historia que te contare otro día- dijo Eriol recordando el incidente  
  
-que tal este sábado, iré para la ciudad a despejarme un poco que dices..  
  
-esta bien ...le diré a Shaoran que nos acompañe como en los viejos tiempo  
  
-Shaoran? Si..si claro- dijo con algo de fastidio ..ella quería estar a solas con el, pero era algo que no podía evitar, eran amigos después de todo  
  
-algún problema...-pregunto Eriol algo confundido ante esa respuesta  
  
-claro que no...avísale, será como en los viejos tiempos...- trato de disimular su fastidio..  
  
-si..lo veras...bueno adiós...- se despidió  
  
-hasta el sábado...-  
  
Eriol colgó e iba a dirigirse nuevamente a su cuarto para comenzar con el baño que había planeado pero volvió a mirar el teléfono y algo mejor vino a su mente, lo tomo en sus mano así que decidió hacer una llamada más  
  
sabia que ella estaba bien pero por alguna extraña razón extrañaba sus quejas, sus reclamos y su voz..quería molestarla un rato...marco un numero conocido por el, por no decir que era el de su móvil..y sonrió mientras escuchaba el repicar en espera que alguien contestara al otro lado  
  
************  
  
Tomoyo estaba conversando animadamente con Sakura cuando escucho un teléfono que era la segunda vez en ese día que sonaba..de seguro era la insoportable amiga del profesor buscándolo nuevamente, es que acaso no había entendido el mensaje anterior ...  
  
Sakura quedo confundida cuando vio a Tomoyo tomar ese teléfono, ese no se parecía para nada al que Tomoyo tenia o talvez se había comprado otro  
  
-bueno...ya le dije que el profesor no esta aquí y tampoco me interesa saberlo así que...-iba a repetir el discurso anterior pero fue interrumpida por una voz masculina, mientras Sakura estaba atónita por la respuesta que empezó a dar su amiga  
  
-así que no te interesa saber donde estoy...- pregunto con voz divertida Eriol  
  
-ehmmm...profesor...- respondió algo sorprendida y avergonzada  
  
-llámame solo Eriol...y como te sientes?..- pregunto mientras Tomoyo tomaba algo de color en sus mejillas...  
  
-bien...aunque estaría mejor si no fuera por el pequeño accidente...- respondió con algo de reclamo  
  
-lo se..y en verdad lo siento...no creí que algo así sucedería...-dijo algo serio  
  
-lo sientes...- pregunto la joven asombrada...-tienes razón al fin aceptaste tu culpa por llevarme al lugarcito ese..- respondió en son de broma  
  
- en algo, pero no me llevare el crédito yo solo por que yo no te empuje, tu sola te caíste....- respondió de igual forma molestándola un poco, sabia que eso lo haría...  
  
-pues yo no lo aceptare...- dijo con disgusto  
  
-Vah...eso ya no tiene importancia o sí...bueno ya dejemos eso- continuo eriol tratando de cambiar el tema- prepárate, mañana empezare con mas fuerza así que guarda energía...  
  
-si...eso lo veremos...a ver quien termina mas cansado.....- sonrió Tomoyo...  
  
-jaja..en verdad extrañe eso hoy..bueno adiós..no quiero que mañana llegues tarde a clase...hasta mañana..-se despidió aun riendo  
  
-a...adiós...- dijo algo extrañada, colgó y la joven de cabellera negra dejo el teléfono a un lado de su cama, acaso había oído bien, él la había extrañado..en verdad era raro, se supone que no le agradaba, como la podía extrañar..aunque ella ..no ella nada...  
  
-Tomoyo..que sucedió...estas algo roja..- pregunto Sakura de pronto sacándola de sus pensamientos  
  
-yo...no...claro que no.- se trato de defender poniéndole seriedad a sus palabras  
  
-de quien es ese teléfono...- pregunto Sakura curiosa  
  
-este...es mío...- mintió Tomoyo...  
  
-espera..ahora recuerdo que me dijiste que le robaste el teléfono a Eriol..no me digas que es ese...yo creí que lo habrías devuelto..-  
  
-pues..si lo es...y no se lo devolveré..  
  
-Muy bien..no te enojes...ahora dime era Eriol verdad...- pregunto sonriendo  
  
-si...ese loco..- dijo con algo de fastidio  
  
-tal vez pero se preocupa por ti mucho..en la tarde converse con el ya te lo había dicho...-  
  
-si que te dijo?...- pregunto con algo de curiosidad  
  
-nada importante..solo......solo que estaba locamente enamorado de ti, y que te extrañaba con desesperación...- dijo al fin Sakura riéndose sutilmente  
  
-que?????..- grito Tomoyo mas que sorprendida  
  
-es broma..mira como te pusiste...jajaja...- Sakura soltó una carcajada al ver la reacción de su amiga  
  
-no hagas ese tipo de bromas..- Tomoyo le contesto algo molesta y con algo de rubor en sus mejilla  
  
-no me digas que te empezó a agradar el profesor..no lo creo...- Sakura aun no paraba de reír  
  
-claro que no...y no me contradigas.. sino no te hablare más...- le hablaba como una niña pequeña  
  
-no puedes...si no... no tendría con quien charlar..- respondió su amiga de igual forma  
  
-pruébame...- le amenazo Tomoyo  
  
-esta bien, esta bien...- al fin Sakura se dio por vencida..-pero te pusiste roja con ese comentario que hice  
  
-no lo hice...además yo sé que le desagrado tanto como el a mi...- volteo su rostro con sus brazos cruzados  
  
-no lo creo ya te dije..en verdad estaba preocupado...  
  
-sí ...- volteo con cierto interés, pero Sakura no lo noto ya que miro su reloj, se le había hecho algo tarde  
  
-mira que hora es ya debo irme...o si no me regañaran.. dijo Sakura algo asustada después de ver su reloj  
  
-si...tiene razón ...te acompañaría..pero ya sabes mi mamá debe estar por ahí y empezaría a regañar por no hacerle caso y todo eso...  
  
-no te preocupes, y tiene razón ....- dijo Sakura con serenidad...-hasta mañana y que sueñes con Eriol...- Sakura le guiño el ojo con una sonrisa y salió rápidamente antes de escuchar los gritos de su amiga  
  
-que no me gusta...- grito Tomoyo algo molesta, entonces volteo y volvió a mirar el teléfono y se acomodo junto a él, entonces sus ojos empezaron a hacerse pesados hasta que cayo en un profundo sueño...  
  
**********  
  
Eriol había terminado con su baño, en verdad había sido relajante después de estar tenso gran parte del día pensando en Tomoyo. Decidió arreglar algunas cajas con libros que aun estaban regadas por su apartamento  
  
Empezó a sacar uno por uno e ir acomodándolos, pero al sacar uno en especial sonrió, no sabia como había llegado allí, creyó que lo había perdido, entonces dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y se fue a sentar en un sillón rojo que tenia y decidió leer el libro que había hallado entres sus cosas, estaba algo gastado por el tiempo que lo había tenido guardado aunque sin saberlo, fue uno de sus favoritos en su juventud, aunque aun lo era, pero ahora era diferente....abrió el libro y leyó la primera pagina en donde se encontraba el titulo y el autor  
  
-La Fierecilla domada Por William Shakespeare...- y entonces sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa, ese titulo le hacia recordar a cierta joven de largos cabellos negros, rostro angelical y ojos hechizantes, pero con un comportamiento que dejaba que desear bastante, esa era en resumen Tomoyo Daidouji, ella seria su fierecilla y la domaría de cualquier forma, ese era su objetivo, el que se trazo al saber como era y no pararía hasta lograrlo, aunque en ese momento ni siquiera imaginaba que el destino le guardaba algo más que un simple trabajo que cumplir  
  
Volvió a posar sus ojos al libro y dio vuelta a la pagina y empezó con su lectura....  
  
CONTINUARA...............  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Hola a todos, este el capitulo más largo que he escrito a comparación de los anteriores y me ha gustado mucho. Bueno se que aun no pasa algo importante entre ellos, pero hay que darle tiempo al tiempo, no se pueden enamorar en un solo día, lo importante es que ya se están empezando a gustar, pero no se preocupen que pronto habrán cosas más interesantes entre ellos dos, así que le pido que no se desesperen por que llegara..paciencia amigos...gracia a todos por sus opiniones, en verdad me gustan mucho y sobre todo me alegra que les este gustando esta historia y espero seguir recibiendo sus comentarios que me encantan, hasta pronto  
  
Que pasen una muy feliz navidad todos...  
  
PD: bueno como siempre se debe hacer hay que aclarar que Sakura Card Captors no me pertenece esta es exclusivamente de Clamp y el merito es de ellas al crear esto personajes tan lindos e-mail - Misato_01@hotmail.com 


	6. cap 6

QUIEN MANDA A QUIEN  
  
Capitulo VI  
  
-Buen día señora Daidouji...- dijo Eriol aun apenado por lo que le había ocurrido a Tomoyo  
  
-buen día joven Hiiragisawa...- respondió seria  
  
-en verdad lo lamento..- dijo el joven bajando la mirada ante la mayor de las Daidouji  
  
-no se preocupe...pero si vuelve a suceder no tendrá perdón..- dijo algo ya mas calmada  
  
-si claro...se lo juro..- dijo ya más tranquilo  
  
-bueno me retiro...  
  
-claro..siga usted...- le dio el pase mientras veía como se alejaba Sonomi cuando al fin salió miro un rato la escalera y después siguió su camino hacia el improvisado aula, para empezar con su labor  
  


* * *

  
- Uhmmm...- Tomoyo empezó a levantarse ...-me quede dormida.-.se levanto perezosamente, entonces escucho un toque en la puerta  
  
-soy Eriol...puedo pasar- dijo  
  
-si...- dijo casi inconscientemente... entonces sintió como se abría ella vio el teléfono y lo oculto rápidamente entre sus sabanas,  
  
-buenos días..- saludo Eriol, como no llegabas vine a despertarte aunque creo que no es necesario  
  
- si creo que no es necesario...- repitió nuevamente lo que dijo Eriol, lo que se escucho algo sospechoso  
  
-eh..pasa algo...-algo extrañado  
  
-no..que habría que pasar...- dijo aun nerviosa  
  
-bueno te espero abajo...- le dijo mientras salía de la habitación  
  
- si claro..- respondió Tomoyo..- creo que esta algo extraño, bueno al menos no lo vio  
  


* * *

  
Clase de literatura...le gustaba..pero ahora estaba perdida en lo que había hablado con Sakura...era imposible Eriol no le agradaba ni un poquito...y el sentimiento era compartido..bueno eso era lo que ella pensaba, pero a veces su comportamiento no lo demostraba....  
  
-Srta. Daidouji....Srta. Daidouji...- Eriol estaba agachado con los brazos cruzados sobre el escritorio de Tomoyo y sus rostros estaban algo cerca...  
  
-ah...- se asusto ante la cercanía y su rostro mostró algo de rubor  
  
- podría hablarme de lo que acabo de decir...- le dijo algo divertido  
  
-estuvo hablando?..eh...lo siento no le escuche..- trato de disimular su impresión  
  
-entonces preste mayor atención...claro si no quiere mas tarea, bueno continuemos..Como había dicho...- hizo mucho énfasis en esta parte- Dante Alighieri escribió La Vita Nuova dedicada a Beatriz una joven de la cual se enamoro perdidamente a pesar de que solo la vio dos veces..  
  
- Solo dos veces, eso es imposible, esas cosas nunca suceden...- refuto Tomoyo quien simplemente miraba afuera por la ventana, entonces volteo a mirarlo  
  
-Pues sucedió- - le dijo Eriol poniéndose a la altura de ella mirándola fijamente, lo que la incomodo mas aun que el rato anterior, mientras él continuaba..- pero ella se casó con otro hombre y el aun así el la amó y siguió soñando con ella- le dijo en tono suave, dándole un toque seductor que la mantenía atenta a escucharlo..- y su imagen permaneció siempre viva en su espíritu...- Tomoyo estaba algo colorada pero aun así no dejaba de mirar al profesor, hasta que el se paro y volteo yendo a su escritorio sentándose sobre el...-  
  
-que más pasó?..- dijo Tomoyo ya interesada en el tema  
  
-creí que no te interesaba la clase....  
  
-bueno..es que...- Tomoyo no sabia que responder, había caído en su trampa...-Bah...si no quiere continuar , no lo haga...- fingió dejadez por su parte...-  
  
-entonces lo dejare allí, y...-  
  
-esta bien..lo acepto continué..., deseo escuchar el final...- admitió Tomoyo no muy contenta por ello  
  
-muy bien, sus deseos son ordenes señorita- dijo Eriol sonriéndole, y muy contento por su logro...- en que me quede...- dijo Eriol poniendo un dedo en su barbilla tratando de hacer recuerdo en donde había hecho pausa  
  
-en que ella se caso y el soñaba con ella..- dijo Tomoyo de muy mala gana, aun algo sonrojada  
  
-si claro..muchas gracias señorita...- dijo Eriol y continuo..- Bueno ella murió un tiempo después, apenas 24 años, realmente joven...- dijo para si Eriol..- así que Dante sufrió un gran dolor y se juró así mismo no escribir ni hablar jamás acerca de su amada Beatriz  
  
-pero por que...acaso no la amaba tanto como decía...hombres..- se quejo Tomoyo  
  
-si la amaba, por sobre todas la cosas, por eso decidió no hablar jamás de ella, .... solo hasta cuando él estuviese en la condición de decir de ella lo que nunca había sido dicho para otra, realmente un romántico este hombre...- volvió a comentar Eriol aun apoyado en su escritorio...- bueno y así en esta sublime promesa tenemos el germen de la Divina Comedia...- termino Eriol...que te pareció  
  
-no estuvo mal..- dijo Tomoyo con algo de indiferencia, aunque le había encantado, nunca había pensado en un amor así, aunque el tener novio era lo que menos le importaba no podía evitar gustarle aquella historias romántica, tal vez algún día alguien podría enamorarse de ella en igual intensidad que Dante de su Beatriz...entonces despertó de sus pensamientos, que estaba pensando si a ella no conocía a nadie y tampoco le importaba  
  
-al menos es un avance, bueno ahora te recitare uno de los poemas que le escribió a su amada...  
  
- poesía... no me gustan las cursilerías...- respondió, aunque le encantaban  
  
-no son cursilerías, es arte, así que escucha...  
  
Tanto gentile  
  
Tanto gentile e tanto onesta pare  
  
La donna mia, quand' ella altrui saluta,  
  
Ch'ogne lingua deven tremando muta,  
  
E li occhi no l'ardiscon di guardare.  
  
Ella si va, sentendosi laudare,  
  
Benignamente d'umiltá vestuta;  
  
E par che sia una cosa venuta  
  
Da cielo in terra a miracol mostrare  
  
Eriol empezó a recitar aquel poema que se encontraba en italiano y al escuchar sus primeras palabras Tomoyo quedo hipnotizada con aquella forma de decirlas y el idioma ayudaba mucho..no pudo evitar levantar su rostro y mirarlo a los ojos...la llamaban a mirarlo...a darle toda su atención...sus oídos se llenaba de aquella dulces palabras mientras Eriol continuaba  
  
Mostrasi si piacente a chi la mira  
  
Che da per li occhi una dolcezza al core  
  
Che 'ntender no la puó chi no la prova:  
  
E par che de la sua labia si mova  
  
Un spirito soave pien d' amore,  
  
Che va dicendo al l' anima: "Sospira"  
  
nunca había oído una voz así...era tan armoniosa...y acompañada de aquel poema era maravilloso...entonces por un instante pensó en que talvez Eriol podría ser su Dante...como?..si era un tipo insoportable...que de maravilloso podía tener, ..sacudió su cabeza...de pronto Eriol se detuvo..y alzo su mirada viendo sus ojos un azul tenue tan perfecto..nunca los había visto tan fijamente como en ese momento....se sintió atrapada y se sonrojo..entonces reacciono y le volteo la cara algo disgustada  
  
-ehhhh...- Eriol se sorprendió al verla así...-te sucede algo..- le pregunto confundido  
  
-no..- fue la seca respuesta que dio  
  
- entonces señorita Daidouji...me podría decir algo de lo que haya entendido  
  
-entender....- dijo, estaba tan concentrada en el..en su forma de recitar..en sus ojos..que lo olvido...- esta loco es italiano  
  
-Lo sabia y es por eso que usted dirá el mismo poema traducido..aquí esta y me dará su interpretación...- pero ella deseaba escucharlo otra vez en aquel raro idioma...en ella esas palabra se convertirían en algo corriente..pero que estaba pensando...ese tipo no era nadie...no podía obligarla a hacerlo  
  
-no quiero... creo que ya es hora del receso..- detestaba las ordenes  
  
-hágalo...-dijo con algo de autoridad  
  
-no, lo haré en silencio si quieres y le entregare su maldita interpretación, ahora quisiera salir de aquí- dijo algo molesta  
  
-deseo que la lea..acaso no escucha..- Eriol estuvo a punto de perder la paciencia..-yo creo que si aunque no lo parezca..- le dijo calmado pero Tomoyo no lo parecía  
  
-que...  
  
-se que siempre presta atención aunque no lo parezca,..así que haga lo que le digo  
  
-y si me sigo negando..- amenazo Tomoyo aumentando su obstinación,  
  
-tendrá que leer todo este libro y entregar un reporte de cada poema..y no le gustara  
  
-pues haga lo que quiera yo necesito salir de aquí..- dijo Tomoyo saliendo del salón y Eriol no la pudo detener  
  
-vaya niña...cálmate Eriol ...- se dijo, y salió del salón encontrándola sentada en una banca del jardín  
  
- srta Daidouji...  
  
-que quiere...- le respondió bruscamente sin voltear a verlo  
  
-hay cambio de horario...-  
  
-como...- volteo sorprendida  
  
-cámbiese..hoy saldremos a ejercitarnos un poco la espero en media hora...le dijo y entro a la casa  
  
-ejercitarse...pero si eso no esta en el horario  
  


* * *

  
- que te parece...  
  
- no me gusta...iré a casa  
  
- necesitas relajarte un poco, disfruta del paseo, además, no puedes, estamos en horario de clase  
  
-como?...no yo me voy...- dijo haciendo ademán de irse pero no pudo  
  
-ven..- la tomo de la mano mientras empezaba a correr  
  
-a donde me llevas ...-  
  
-ya veras...  
  


* * *

  
Tomoyo estaba algo asustada de ver tan gente desconocida, ..habían muchas personas en los campos entrenando...y todo la miraban extrañado mientras seguía muy de cerca de Eriol del cual lo había tomado del brazo  
  
-que te pasa...- le pregunto al verla de esa forma  
  
-todos me miran..- dijo en un susurro que le pareció gracioso a Eriol  
  
-y?- le pregunto sonriendo  
  
-que no me gusta..- le dijo en forma de reclamo  
  
-no te pasara nada..solo correremos un poco  
  
-no quiero...quiero ir a casa...  
  
- espera aquí un momento ...- dijo mientras caminaba alejándose  
  
-no me dejes aquí.-  
  
-será solo un instante...- dijo mientras se alejaba sin razón aparente  
  
-hola preciosa..- un joven algo mayor se le acerco  
  
-ehmm..- dijo Tomoyo mirando a todos lados..- me hablas a mi  
  
-si..linda, no quieres venir conmigo...voy a jugar un partido y podrías darme ánimos  
  
-no lo creo...- dijo Tomoyo mientras se daba media vuelta y se iba  
  
-claro que si...vamos..- le dijo el tipo mientras la tomaba del brazo  
  
-déjame...o grito..- amenazo Tomoyo pero el tipo le hizo caso cero así que ella empezó a gritar..-auxilio...  
  
-déjala tranquila...- escucho una voz detrás de si el hombre  
  
-tu no te metas...- dijo volteándose encontrándose con la mirada molesta de Eriol  
  
-claro que me meto..déjala en paz..- le volvió a repetir  
  
-ya veo acaso eres su novio..pues piérdete que ella se va conmigo...- le desafió el tipo, algo que a Eriol no le gusto pues no quería empezar una pelea  
  
-pues si soy su novio así que la dejas ahora mismos-...dijo Eriol mientras se acercaba al tipo para llevarse a Tomoyo  
  
-no lo haré...- dijo el tipo dándole un golpe que tomo desprevenido a Eriol quien termino tirado en el piso  
  
-eso es lo que quieres...veras-.Eriol se levanto limpiándose el rostro y también se lanzo dándole un golpe similar, no podía dejar las cosas así, no le gustaban las peleas, pero si lo buscaban lo iban a encontrar y no les iba a gustar  
  
-veo que tienes fuerza pero no te dejare en paz...- dijo el hombre acercándose rápidamente a el y Eriol al fin pudo esquivar su golpe dándole uno en el estomago. El tipo se quedo si aliento se levanto y volvió a lanzarse contra Eriol, no deseaba dejarse ganar por él  
  
-así que quieres mas...bien tu lo pediste..- sonrió Eriol le dio un puñetazo en la quijada y los golpes iban y venia y Eriol los evitaba los mas posible no así el hombre que al fin callo agotado...-no podia conmigo -dijo Eriol mientras iba donde Tomoyo  
  
-estas bien..- le pregunto a la joven  
  
.si..dijo Tomoyo algo desconcertada..nunca había visto a Eriol pelear y lo hacia bien, pero no iba con el,  
  
-bien creo que mejor nos vamos...- dijo tomándola de la mano y conduciéndola lejos de allí, mientras volteaba y veía como el joven era ayudado por sus amigos y luego viendo a Eriol lastimado, pero actuando como si nada hubiera sucedido  
  


* * *

  
-ya vez, te dije que no me dejaras sola...- dijo Tomoyo mientras tomaba un frasco con alcohol mojaba un pedazo de gasa para limpiar su poco la herida que tenia en la cara su profesor  
  
-solo fueron unos minuto quien iba a pensar que fueras a atraer a un tipo como ese ay – se quejo Eriol  
  
-yo no lo llame..y no te quejes...- le recrimino Tomoyo  
  
-lo se, pero es inevitable que se te acerquen...no eres una niña, aunque te comporte como tal claro esta- dijo erio casi sin pensar, es que eso era lo que pensaba de ella  
  
-como?...-dijo disgustada Tomoyo apretando mas la herida  
  
-ayyyyyyyh...por que hiciste eso- al fin Eriol se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.- solo digo lo que veo  
  
-pues solo quédate callado...  
  
-ayyy...-  
  
-aguanta...-  
  
-dime por que no quieres ir a la escuela...allá hay muchos chicos, harías muchos amigos y hasta tendrías novio eso puedo asegurarte..- Eriol al fin se atrevía a preguntar sobre las razones de su comportamiento  
  
-eso no tiene importancia...  
  
-pero se necesita convivir con mucha gente y la escuela es un buen sitio para sociabilizar y además de aprender claro esta- le dijo Eriol como un consejo  
  
-pues eso no te incumbe, si voy o no es problema mío...- dijo Tomoyo mostrándose molesta, no le gustaba hablar de sus razones y menos recordar...-...ya termine...y la clase ya acabo hasta mañana  
  
-espera...- le dijo Eriol quería continuar  
  
-que quieres...-Tomoyo volteo a mirarlo dejando ver sus ojos tristes mezclados con disgusto y algo rojos, en seña de que quería llorar  
  
-solo hasta mañana Tomoyo...- Eriol no se atrevió a seguir preguntando, al verla así la vio algo vulnerable y decidió mejor dejarla tranquila  
  


* * *

  
Tomoyo subió a su habitación y se recostó en su cama abrazando un muñeco algo gastado que cuidaba mucho  
  
-ir a la escuela...para que... lo que necesito es mamá y Sakura ... aunque...no todo....  
  
y algunas lagrimas salieron.... y los recuerdos comenzaron a surgir  
  
notas de la autora:  
  
hola a todos, antes que nada una disculpa por la demora, y es que he tenido tantas cosas que hacer, que apenas y me quedaba tiempo para avanzar los capitulos y sobre todo estaba tan estresada que la inspiración se habia esfumado, pero bueno al fin he escrito algo , espero que les guste y creo que voy a tardar un poco de ahora en adelante, pero no se preocupen que no voy a dejar de lado las historias, esto me gusta y no lo dejare a medias, ese no es mi estilo...  
  
gracias por esperar y hasta el próximo capitulo  
  
PD: bueno como siempre se debe hacer hay que aclarar que Sakura Card Captors no me pertenece esta es exclusivamente de Clamp y el merito es de ellas al crear esto personajes tan lindos e-mail - Misato_01@hotmail.com 


	7. cap7

QUIEN MANDA A QUIEN  
  
Capitulo VII  
  
Viernes, a punto de terminar el día y aun le quedaban algo de fuerzas para llegar a casa, tomar un refrescante baño y descansar, todo había transcurrido lo que se podría llamar normal....aunque el silencio no era muy agradable al final del día después de pasar toda la mañana con Tomoyo, estaba en el sillón recostado mirando si había algo bueno en la tele, pero todo lo aburría, necesitaría de algo mas para poder distraerse entonces sonó el timbre y fue a abrir la puerta...  
  
-Sorpresa...- escucho al abrir la puerta lo que lo perturbo un poco  
  
-Maki.., pero que haces aquí..- dijo muy sorprendido el joven de ojos azules  
  
-acaso no te agrada mi visita...-puso un gesto triste en forma de broma  
  
-si..claro, solo que yo te esperaba, bueno mañana...-  
  
-lo se, pero decidí mejor venir antes y aquí estoy...- le dijo su amiga parada aun en el marco de la puerta sin tener alguna respuesta de Eriol- ..acaso me dejaras aquí parada toda la noche  
  
-Oh..lo siento ..pasa..- dijo Eriol algo apenado, donde habían quedado sus modales de buen Ingles  
  
- me quedare por aquí el fin de semana...- dijo emocionada, mientras se acomodaba en un sofá que había en la sala  
  
-y donde te quedaras....- Eriol hacia lo mismo  
  
-Bueno iba a buscar un hotel al llegar pero mejor decidí primero sorprenderte y que me ayudaras...  
  
-no lo puedo permitir, por que no te quedas aquí, tengo un cuarto extra...- le dijo Eriol en forma cortes  
  
-pero no será molestia..- dijo algo insegura...aunque en el fondo le daba felicidad tener mucho tiempo que compartir con su querido Eriol  
  
-como crees, somos amigos, jamás molestarías...- dijo poniéndose en pose de ofensa, pero solo bromeaba  
  
-gracias....y como te ha ido desde la ultima vez...  
  
-No ha pasado tanto, pero me ha ido bastante bien  
  
-y Shaoran..por que no lo llamamos..- le sugirió Maki, pero preferia estar a solas con Eriol  
  
-no lo creo hoy tenia cita con Sakura- al escuchar esto a joven sonrió, justo lo que deseaba- supongo que irán al cine, la rutina de siempre, creo que le diré que cambie, seguro que la pobre se aburre y no le dice nada por que lo quiere demasiado, pero yo se lo diré  
  
-no te debes meter es cosa de ellos..- dijo algo molesta  
  
-pero me da pena la pobre de Sakura que tenga un novio poco imaginativo  
  
-y tu lo eres...- pregunto algo sarcástica  
  
-bastante...si tuviera novia jamás se aburriría  
  
-creo que Sakura no se aburre, ella lo quiere mucho para importarle lo demás...  
  
-bueno en eso tienes razón...- admitió Eriol...el sabia como era Sakura y lo sencilla que era para importarle cosas superficiales  
  
-y esa jovencita?...- pregunto al fin Maki..después de aquella conversación por teléfono, no se había sentido tranquila  
  
-Ehhh..cuál?..- pregunto Eriol sin saber a lo que se refería su amiga  
  
-Tomoyo... después de lo que paso el domingo quería saber si estaba bien..- pregunto Maki...trataba de llegar a un punto  
  
-pero si hablaste con ella el lunes....  
  
-lo se...pero igual nuestra conversación no fue muy cordial...  
  
-si me lo dijiste...pero solo es cuestión de tiempo y paciencia, estoy avanzando, tal vez si se lo propone seria una persona muy agradable, aunque creo que no lo hará  
  
-si es algo grosera...  
  
-pero no es mala, solo esta triste  
  
-triste...  
  
-si...eso creo..  
  
-y que hacia ella con tu teléfono..- pregunto..llego a lo que quería.. dijiste que me lo contaría con algo de tiempo y tenemos todo un fin de semana....  
  
-muy bien...pero antes pediré un pizza..es mejor si lo cuento mientras cenamos...tienes hambre  
  
-si claro...  
  
-entonces llamaré  
  


* * *

  
-Papá...- grito y dio un salto despertándose repentinamente-creo que solo fue un sueño..menos mal...- se dijo mientras respiraba agitadamente y tenia algo de sudor recorriendo su frente  
  
-hija .estas bien..- su madre entro rápidamente al escuchar el grito  
  
-si mama solo fue un mal sueño...- le dijo mientras Sonomi se sentó a su lado y la abrazo y ella se acomodo en su regazo y su madre acariciaba su cabello  
  
-sueño...me pareció mas que eso...desde cuando  
  
-solo es de vez en cuando..todos tiene malos sueños alguna vez no...- le dijo levantándose y mirándola fingiendo tranquilidad  
  
-Bueno, es cierto, peor si no quieres hablar entiendo...iré a vestirme.. le dijo su madre mientras se dirigía a la puerta  
  
-esta bien...creo que yo también haré lo mismo..ya no creo que pueda dormir..- Tomoyo se levanto de su cama  
  
-Como..si es temprano... son las 6...- dijo su madre sorprendida...- quien eres y que has hecho con Tomoyo..  
  
-madre!!!...- se quejo Tomoyo..acaso no podía hacer lo que quisiera  
  
-lo siento...es que es algo divertido creo que estaba juzgando mal al joven Eriol......- dijo riéndose  
  
-bueno entonces ahora si puedo levantarme......  
  
-si claro señorita nos vemos...- dijo su madre aun sonriendo y saliendo de la habitación  
  
-es que no puedo hacer algo sin que parezca extraño..- se dijo Tomoyo mientras entraba a la ducha  
  


* * *

  
-que extraño...- Tomoyo miro su reloj y volvió apoyarse en su escritorio jugando con un lápiz, y es que era la primera vez que estaba a tiempo en clase y ahora era la que esperaba al sujeto ese....  
  
de pronto sintió abrir la puerta levantándose rápidamente y tomando sus cosa para irse...  
  
-siento la tardanza...- dijo Eriol sin mirarla mientras dejaba sus cosas sobre su sitio y sacaba lo que utilizaría  
  
-sabe..alguien me dijo que se las reglas eran para cumplirse..y bueno son las 8:30...media hora de retraso  
  
-eh..bueno..- Eriol volteo sorprendido a tal afirmación y por primera vez tenia que darle la razón a la joven y es que debía darle el ejemplo y ahora era él el irresponsable  
  
-Así..., así que hoy no habrá clases..- dijo Tomoyo sonriendo por tener razón por primera vez desde que lo conoció...Eriol lo miraba sorprendido así que decidió resignarse  
  
-muy bien..entonces que quieres hacer  
  
-que?..te darás por vencido tan fácil...- dijo Tomoyo sorprendida y algo desilusionada, estaba esperando otra clase de actitud, pero Eriol había decidido darle comprensión en lugar de reproches  
  
-que puedo hacer..tu ganas.. es tarde y lo merezco así que quieres hacer? Tienes toda una mañana libre...  
  
-realmente eres extraño...- dijo algo desconfiada..- estas seguro que eres Eriol ó talvez eres su gemelo malvado que el no conocía y quieres apoderarse de su vida  
  
-jajaja..- rió Eriol ante el comentario de Tomoyo ..- quizá sea así...algún problema?.. –pregunto Eriol acercándose a ella y mirándola fijamente  
  
-ehh...bueno no importa..entonces tu invitas, verdad?..- dijo Tomoyo riendo ante tal actitud  
  
-muy bien...- sonrió Eriol al ver la aceptación de Tomoyo  
  
-esta bien..que esperamos..-entonces lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo fuera de la casa...  
  


* * *

  
Tocaron el timbre de su apartamento y fue a abrir topándose con una gran sorpresa  
  
-Hola Shaoran...- le dijo Maki sonriéndole  
  
-Maki? y que haces aquí...- pregunto aun sorprendido  
  
-ese es el recibimiento que me das..-  
  
-lo siento...es que me sorprendiste...- trato de justificarse-pasa  
  
-si..gracias..es que no vas a visitarme..  
  
-si en verdad estoy apenado..  
  
-no te preocupes..se que las cosas cambian y nada puede ser como antes..pero al menos me dejaras algún espacio a mi, tu mejor amiga no?  
  
-tienes razón y recién has llegado  
  
-no, llegue ayer, pero Eriol me dijo que estabas en una cita con Sakura  
  
-Si...y cuanto tiempo nos honraras con tu presencia..  
  
-bueno, estaré por el fin de semana y Eriol me ofreció su casa para quedarme  
  
-ah ya veo...  
  
-si, salió rápidamente es que se quedo dormido y bueno se le hacia tarde  
  
-Eriol tarde..que extraño....- se sorprendió el castaño  
  
-tuve alo de culpa...nos quedamos conversando hasta tarde..demasiado creo yo  
  
-supongo que el fue a casa de Daidouji...  
  
-si donde esa joven...- dijo con algo de desaire  
  
-veo que ya conoces a Tomoyo...- rió ante el tono empleado por su amiga, el también lo utilizaba algunas veces al referirse a la "dulce" de Tomoyo  
  
-si tuve el honor de conocerla...Eriol la llevo a la granja...-  
  
-cierto...me contó del accidente.- haciendo memoria de los hechos  
  
-pero ese niña tuvo la culpa y Eriol estaba demasiado preocupado..en verdad le causo problema..- mostró algo de disgusto en sus palabras  
  
-A Eriol le encanta preocuparse por los demás..eso deberías saberlo bastante bien....  
  
-si, ...lo se...-dijo con fastidio, por que Eriol tenia que ser tan bueno con todos  
  
-veo que no te agrada mucho Tomoyo...- afirmo Shaoran al inspeccionar hasta ahora la actitud de Maki  
  
-algo, no me digas que a ti si?....- pregunto con algo de vacilación  
  
-bueno, tal vez es algo malcriada pero es prima de Sakura ...- dijo con resignación que mas podía hacer que tratar de llevar la fiesta en paz con ella, aunque a veces nunca lo lograra  
  
-prima de tu novia no lo creo y esa joven es tan linda y esta,..bueno, esta no tanto  
  
-si..pero Sakura la quiere a mares...- recordó Shaoran- y Tomoyo también  
  
-ya veo, por que no salimos a conversar mejor y me contaras todo lo que ha pasado en estos meses..- le ofreció Maki..quería pasear un rato por la ciudad  
  
-claro vamos...este sábado lo tengo libre- asintió Shaoran y salieron del apartamento sin rumbo fijo  
  


* * *

  
Habían salido hacia un buen rato de casa de Tomoyo y Eriol se encontraba conduciendo con un rumbo que la joven a su lado desconocía, pero ella tampoco pregunto cual seria el destino..asi que cuando estacionaron se llevo algo de decepción y por demás esta decir que la quejas fueron parte del paquete  
  
-un museo no era mi idea de diversión..- Tomoyo de quejó..ella deseaba ir a otro lugar un poco más divertido  
  
-por que no?..- pregunto con tono de inocencia, a él le entretenido además de que se aprendía bastante  
  
-por que no me gusta y listo, quiero ir de compras..- reclamo la joven ce cabellos negros cruzándose de brazos...  
  
-creí que no te gustaba estar rodeada de tanta gente y este lugar me pareció perfecto..- comento el ojiazul para convencerla  
  
-puedo soportarlo..no todos te miran...y menos te conocen...- se defendió Tomoyo  
  
-esta bien vamos de compras...- Tomoyo lo miro incrédula acaso había escuchado bien...- pero con la condición de ir antes al museo veras cosas interesantes...- al fin termino la frase Eriol,  
  
-eh...- era demasiado bueno para se verdad no estaba dispuesta a aceptar así que volvió a la pose anterior- no...- fue su única respuesta  
  
-lo tomas o lo dejas...., sino iré de regreso a tu casa a dejarte...- le condiciono su profesor  
  
-ehhhh....- a casa no quería ir por un rato se aburriría bastante, se encontraba entre el dilema de aburrirse en casa sola sin tener nada que hacer por varias horas ó aburrirse acompañada por Eriol con la posibilidad de ir a donde quisiera después ..era muy difícil su decisión pero decidió aburrirse con el tipo ese...-esta bien...-  
  
-entonces vamos...- le sonrió Eriol bastante satisfecho...- buena elección  
  


* * *

  
Era hora del receso en la preparatoria seiyu y un grupo de chicas salía de su aula mientras una aun no terminaba de sacar su almuerzo de su mochila retrasándose un poco, entonces un joven bien parecido con cabello rubio cenizo y ojos celestes se acerco a ella...  
  
- hola Sakura..- le saludo con algo de inseguridad  
  
-hola Genzo que sucede..- le pregunto extrañada, ese joven no era lo que se podría decir un amigo muy cercano...solo era un compañero, para que se acercaría  
  
-bueno es que yo....- ahora estaba dudando mucho y empezaba a ponerse nervioso..era algo que quería preguntarle hace mucho, demasiado pero nunca se atrevió hasta ahora...-quería preguntarte algo  
  
-a mi? Sobre que..- le dijo aun más sorprendida , que sabría ella que fuera de interés para este chico  
  
-bueno es que.....- la seguía haciendo larga dándole rodeos al asunto..- hace mucho...yo quería...no se...-  
  
-Sakura vas a venir o no...- se escucho la voz de una de las jóvenes que la esperaban para almorzar  
  
-si ya voy...- les dijo Sakura mientras lo miraba aun algo curiosa por lo que querría saber  
  
-creo que mejor después...- se echo para atrás..nuevamente se quedaría con la ganas de aquella información  
  
-como?...no?.. has hecho retrasarme así que dímelo ahora o moriré de curiosidad...- se sincero Sakura ante esta actitud  
  
-esta bien..solo quería preguntarte sobre Tomoyo..- soltó de pronto cerrando los ojos  
  
-Tomoyo? Y eso..- le respondió viendo al joven mientras abría sus ojos lentamente, estaba extrañada...como conocería a su prima  
  
-no lo se de pronto me acorde de ella...- era cierto el había entrado el ultimo año que Tomoyo había ido a la escuela y allí la conoció pero no todos la recordaban - es que la vi un día pasar contigo y bueno...- solo se contentaba con verla a lo lejos cada vez que la encontraba nunca se atrevió a cercarse  
  
-ya veo..ella esta bien..- le dijo sonriendo de pronto se le había ocurrido algo..- un día de estos te llevaré para que la saludes...- aunque a Tomoyo talvez no le gustaría  
  
-que? No,.... no es necesario.., con lo que me dijiste esta bien..- dijo muy nervioso, apenado y sonrojado y es que Tomoyo le gustaba aunque no la había tratado desde hacia varios años...  
  
-No te preocupes...después nos vemos...- le dijo Sakura saliendo para encontrarse con sus amigas  
  
-y ahora que hice...- dijo para si mismo allí estático sin saber como reaccionar  
  


* * *

  
- no me dirás que no fue interesante..- al fin había terminado después de casi dos horas y media de estar admirando el museo  
  
-tal ve solo un poco..- como siempre trataba de no darle la completa razón sobre lo que en verdad el si tenia razón  
  
-por favor, parecías una niña mirando todo..- le dijo sonriendo, burlándose un poco de ella  
  
-no es cierto ...- alzo un poco su voz molesta mientras Eriol sonreía aun mas...- y ahora lo que prometiste...- al fin termino...  
  
-esta bien,..esta bien...te daré tu premio por comportarte como una niña buena...-  
  
-no soy una niña...- era la segunda vez que se lo decía en ese día...no lo soportaba  
  
al fin llegaron a su destino, el centro de la ciudad...entonces bajaron del auto y empezaron a recorrer las calles mirando las vitrinas que habían a su paso, hasta que Tomoyo quedo parada frente a un local que acaparo toda su atención  
  
- que te parece si entramos..  
  
-video juegos?...- pregunto sorprendido quien lo habría imaginado  
  
-si..soy toda una experta...no por algo mi madre es dueña de empresas de este tipo  
  
-ya veremos...nunca subestimes a un genio..- acepto Eriol el desafió, jamás se le había permitido jugar con este tipo de cosas, eso no era admitido para su educación...., ni siquiera en cuando estuvo en casa de Shaoran se le permitió, pero empezar desde ahora no estaba mal  
  
-genio tu...si claro...- rió Tomoyo, burlándose de tal afirmación.. entonces  
  
-probemos.....- termino Eriol algo entusiasmado por esto..siempre les tuvo curiosidad y ahora seria saciada  
  
ambos entraron al local despertando la curiosidad de todos lo presentes al verlos entrar por lo que Tomoyo se retrajo un poco...pero aun así tenia que demostrar lo buena que era  
  


* * *

  
Maki y Shaoran decidieron ir al centro de la ciudad se la habían pasado conversando y paseando, se habían divertido bastante recordando viejos tiempos  
  
-mira el tiempo si que ha pasado volando.....-Maki vio su reloj ya eran casi la 2:00 de la tarde y no se habían percatado  
  
-si...es cierto...- Shaoran también miro su reloj...realmente tarde, estaba sorprendido...- te invito una hamburguesa...- le dijo Shaoran al ver un local que estaba casi frente suyo y es que estaba muriendo de hambre y con eso la calmaría un poco  
  
-esta bien...- acepto Maki su invitación ...- la verdad es que tenia algo de hambre...- y se dirigieron a aquel lugar  
  


* * *

  
al fin habían terminado de jugar..es que Eriol ya se había aburrido de ganar tantas veces y Tomoyo seguía insistiendo hasta que con mucho esfuerzo la pudo convencer de salir de aquel sitio, aunque Tomoyo si había dado buena batalla, pero era muy competitiva y no quería aceptar su derrota....pero como el le dijo era un genio y aprendió en un instante...  
  
Tomoyo tenia ya algo de hambre así que insistió en ir a comer algo antes de regresar así que empezaron a conversar en espera de su pedido  
  
-Si eres un genio como dijiste,...que haces aquí perdiendo el tiempo?..- Tomoyo le dijo antes de darle un gran mordisco a su hamburguesa  
  
-perdiendo el tiempo...yo no te considero así y tu si?..- le respondió mientras el también tomaba su comida y le daba una mordida  
  
-como?..- ella se sorprendió ante tal respuesta y no pudo darle una nueva mordida a su comida por la sorpresa...por que siempre tenia que ser así  
  
-si..tu no eres una perdida de tiempo...eres algo del que puedo sacar algo bueno..y no me refiero económicamente claro..- dijo en respuesta a su mirada confundida y sorprendida  
  
-me refiero a que no debería hacer cosas importantes...- Tomoyo decidió cambiar su pregunta a ver si ahora si le respondía como ella quería  
  
-pero si tu eres muy importante...todos de alguna forma lo somos... respondió nuevamente de esa forma, por que tenia que referirse a ella y no a él  
  
-noooo?- se empezada a desesperar mientras Eriol le sonreía al verla así, se veía muy linda...le encantaba- ... digo que no deberías inventar algo...ganar premios, buscar cura a alguna enfermedad...no se algo así..- si esta vez no respondía saldría de allí haciendo un escándalo  
  
-ah..no lo creo...no me considero convencional...tal vez si debería estar encerrado en un laboratorio con un microscopio o en una biblioteca.... leyendo libros, ser un intelectual encerrado en mi mundo, o ser solo un erudito....buscando curas a graves enfermedades...o inventando cosas..pero yo elegí esto...y tal vez crean que soy egoísta al desperdiciar mi talento y mi tiempo..pero no me arrepiento de nada ya que para mi no es desperdicio si se lo dedico a alguien que valga la pena  
  
- alguien que valga la pena...- quedo algo desconcertada..entonces entendió...- yo..- dijo algo insegura  
  
-acertaste...- esto hizo que Tomoyo se apenara un poco ..por que la hacia sentir así...-sabes eres todo un reto y hace falta mas que ser un intelectual para poder lidiar contigo...- el continuo matando los pensamientos de Tomoyo  
  
-tenia que ser..- fue la única respuesta...sentía algo de calor así que decidió ir a refrescarse-...bueno iré al tocador un instante...- le dijo y fue hasta su destino  
  
-no te tardes...- le dijo Eriol mientras terminaba su hamburguesa y sonreía, realmente ella era especial podía lograrlo  
  


* * *

  
Maki entro al local y miro alrededor para encontrar una mesa libre y fue una sorpresa encontrarse a su queridísimo Eriol allí, pero era algo extraño, el no debería estar allí a esa hora  
  
-mira quien esta allí es Eriol..- le dijo Shaoran sacándola de sus pensamientos  
  
-vamos con el......- le dijo contenta de verlo Maki  
  
-que haces aquí amigo...no deberías estar en clases..- le dijo Shaoran que se encontraba a su espalda lo que sobresalto algo a Eriol  
  
-Ehh...- Eriol vio a Shaoran y a Maki a su lado, al parecer ya se habían encontrado...- también lo creo pero es una historia que les contare luego...solo les diré que tuvo que ver con mi retraso esta mañana- les dijo sonriendo  
  
-nos podemos sentar..- le pregunto Maki señalando el asiento a su lado entonces miro el asiento de enfrente y vio otro plato de quien sería a menos que  
  
-si claro..- acepto Eriol, como se los iba a negar a sus amigo, seguro que a Tomoyo no le molestaría, pero que decía el podía decidir a quien invitar o no, no tenia por que pedirle permiso-y ustedes que sorpresa..-  
  
-ah bueno le dije Shaoran para salir a pasear..- Maki salió de su mente y respondió la pregunta  
  
-si teníamos que charlar y me dijo lo de esta noche..- continuo Shaoran...  
  
-si..lo había olvidado...iras no  
  
-claro..como perdérmelo..los tres juntos como en los viejos tiempos  
  
-no tan viejos..solo haces un par de años..- dijo Eriol riendo, no estaban tan viejos  
  
-un par?...- le pregunto dudoso  
  
-esta bien fue mas...- respondió Eriol aun divertido  
  


* * *

  
-creo que ya es tiempo de regresar a casa...- se dijo Tomoyo mojándose algo el rostro frente al espejo mirándose fijamente...examinándose, acaso ... - pero que estoy haciendo- se dijo y salió del tocador y se dirigía por el pasillo  
  
- para mi no es desperdicio si se lo dedico a alguien que valga la pena..- le había dicho Eriol...-  
  
-yo valgo la pena...no lo creo...acaso le agrado...pero si no fuera cierto no lo habría dicho...talvez es un mentiroso mas...pero se le oye sincero cuando habla...ey...por que tengo que pensar en el...- movió su cabeza, por que sus palabras le afectaban tanto siguió por el pasillo  
  
Entonces se acerco a la mesa pero antes de llegar se detuvo al ver quienes le hacían compañía al profesor y sobre todo quien estaba a su lado abrazándolo..que hacia ella allí si se suponía que tenia que estar encerrada en su granja, era inexplicable pero no la quería cerca, se le hacía la más insoportable de todos  
  
-mentiroso...- y salió del lugar molesta sin sentido..era algo que no se explicaba pero estaba allí, era una furia que no podía controlar  
  


* * *

  
-Oye amigo y este plato...- le pregunto Shaoran al recién darse cuenta, algo que Maki no se había atrevido a contestar -eh..esa no es Tomoyo...- se sorprendió al verla salir del lugar aunque no le sorprendió su actitud, pues la noto algo molesta  
  
-Tomoyo?...es cierto..- Eriol volteo a verla como salía del sitio  
  
-parece molesta...que hace aquí..- entonces Shaoran se sorprendió al ver la reacción de su amigo  
  
-lo siento chicos me tengo que ir..mas tarde los veo y les cuento..adiós..- dijo mientras salía rápidamente detrás de Tomoyo  
  
-pero...esa chiquilla siempre causa problemas..- dijo Maki con un disgusto evidente  
  
-celosa Maki...- Shaoran le pareció una actitud graciosa e interesante acaso...talvez, parecía una novia celosa...era gracioso verla así  
  
-nooo!!!- respondió algo apenada..solo que esa joven siempre le causa problemas al pobre Eriol..- intentaba de justificarse, aunque en gran parte era cierto..estaba celosa  
  
-yo creo que son ambos...es mutuo, y a Eriol le encantan los problemas..- dijo sonriendo dándole gracia al asunto  
  
-por que la defiendes...- aun estaba molesta mirando a través de la ventana a los jóvenes objeto de su conversación haciendo una escena poco agradable...  
  
-no lo hago...solo digo lo que creo...- sonriendo mirando la mismo que ella Eriol tendría que explicarle algo  
  


* * *

  
- Tomoyo....- la llamo mientras ella se alejaba pero lo ignoraba y no quiso detenerse....que la llamara cuantas veces quisiera ahora no estaba para escucharlo -espera... -al fin la alcanzo y la tomo del brazo  
  
-déjame..- sacudió su brazo logrando soltarse mientas volteo a verlo molesta  
  
-que te sucede...que te hice..estábamos charlando de lo mas bien..- le dijo, en realidad no entendía que le había sucedido, por que reacciono así sin motivo  
  
-note incumbe..me voy a casa..ya es tarde...mejor regresa con tus amigos yo puedo irme sola...- le dijo mientras volvía a iniciar la marcha dejando a Eriol sorprendido  
  
-vamos...no me diga que te molestaste por que estaba con los chicos..- Eriol al fin reacciono y empezó a seguirla  
  
-pues si..estabas conmigo,..no tenias por que invitarlos a ellos...y sobre todo esa..tu amiga me cae gorda...- admitió Tomoyo, aunque el ya sabia de la antipatía hacia su amiga, así que decidió seguirle el juego  
  
-no me digas que estas celosa..- le dijo en son de burla algo que no le gusto a Tomoyo  
  
-no hables tonterías..y me ira a casa...- respondió furiosa  
  
-esta bien, esta bien...te llevare a casa..-  
  
-no..ya te dije que yo puedo llegar sola..- se seguía negando a estar ceca de él  
  
-si claro...vamos la tomo del brazo mientras la conducía al auto....  
  
-déjame...- volvió a sacudir su brazo pero esta vez no se libero y ahora el tiro, jalándola hacia a él y poniéndola frente a el y mirándola fijamente, era el momento de la autoridad  
  
-soy tu maestro y hazme caso...- le dio un tono serio que Tomoyo no pudo negarse y solo movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa sin decir nada y la subió al auto y arranco rumbo a su casa  
  
-tu solo eres un improvisado..- al fin pudo decir Tomoyo quejándose  
  
-tal vez..pero estas a mi cargo y es mi deber llevarte a casa  
  
- has lo que quieras...- fue lo único que se le ocurrió y Eriol la miro mirando por la ventana molesta y sonrió entonces ella lo miro de reojo con esa sonrisa insoportable por que tenia que verla, ella se sonrojo algo –que ves... mejor mira la carretera no quisiera morir  
  
-a mi no me importa si es contigo..- le dijo Eriol haciéndola a sonrojar mas...mientras él volvía su vista al camino, entonces se dio cuenta de sus palabras y borro su sonrisa..y es que a veces no podía controlar lo que decía y menos controlar alguna actitudes...como lo de la tarde...que le estaba sucediendo, acaso se estaba convirtiendo en un donjuán barato tratando de seducirla...no lo entendía...debía centrarse en su trabajo  
  
Notas de la autora  
  
Hola a todos, espero que mejor que yo, bueno aquí esta un nuevo capitulo y espero que les guste, y muchas gracias por sus comentarios, en serio son muy buenos y espero recibir mas, eso me da muchos ánimos para continuar  
  
Hasta la proxima....  
  
PD: bueno como siempre se debe hacer hay que aclarar que Sakura Card Captors no me pertenece esta es exclusivamente de Clamp y el merito es de ellas al crear esto personajes tan lindos e-mail - Misato_01@hotmail.com y Misato@fanfiction.zzn.com 


	8. cap8

QUIEN MANDA A QUIEN  
  
Capitulo VIII  
  
-Hola Sakura?...- pregunto una voz al otro lado de la línea  
  
-Si.... tomoyo?... pregunto....- como has estado...-  
  
- casi bien y tu...-  
  
-yo muy bien, paso algo malo..- pregunto algo preocupada  
  
-no...nada solo llamaba para saber como estabas...como hace días no te veo acaso no puedo llamar a mi prima favorita ...- le dijo en forma de reproche  
  
-pero si soy la única pero tienes razón...lo siento..- se disculpo Sakura por no haberle hablado en días  
  
- al menos reconoces tu falta...- dijo en forma irónica...-  
  
-tu no cambias verdad tomoyo..-  
  
- bueno...también llamaba para preguntarte si no quieres pasar el día de mañana conmigo..- le pregunto a su prima...hace varias semanas que no hacían nada juntas  
  
-mañana...es que..- Sakura dudo un poco en sus palabras  
  
-que sucede...- pregunto con algo de preocupación  
  
-es que Shaoran me invito a salir con su amiga y con Eriol.... al fin dijo lo que sucedía  
  
-ah...- dijo ocultando un poco de molestia y tristeza..  
  
-lo siento..pero no te preocupes que tendremos otras oportunidades para divertirnos..- trato de animarla Sakura  
  
- esta bien.. y donde irán..- pregunto aun reprimiendo su molestia  
  
-no lo se...  
  
-bueno entonces que la pases bien..  
  
-te sucede algo tomoyo..- pregunto extrañada al ver que su prima no le tomaba tanta importancia como otras veces  
  
-a mi no...- respondió con inocencia  
  
-vamos por que no te quejas como otras veces...  
  
-yo jamás me he quejado...solo que..- ya no pudo aguantar mas debía decir todo lo que pensaba en ese instante  
  
-ya vez así esta mejor..- sonrió Sakura esa si era su prima y no la cambiaria por nada  
  
-esta bien..solo algo es por que esa amiga de Eriol es muy pesada, acaso no te conté lo que sucedió -  
  
-si lo recuerdo pero algo le has de haber hecho  
  
-yo nunca, que poco me conoces..- dijo haciéndose la ofendida  
  
-es justo por que te conozco que lo digo  
  
-muy bien ganas nuevamente...- admitió la joven de larga cabellera..- pero ella también lo hizo así que estamos igual...- siguió como una niña acusando a alguien..- supongo que me hablaras el lunes para contarme todo lo que suceda verdad  
  
-si claro..no te preocupes...y por cierto le daré saludo a Eriol de tu parte....- contesto la castaña con intención de molestar a su prima  
  
-no gracias..- tomoyo se sonrojo algo al escuchar esto  
  
-entonces se las daré el lunes a otra persona ..- dijo en forma misteriosa  
  
-otra persona quien?..- pregunto tomoyo confundida  
  
-es alguien que te conoces y me pregunto por ti  
  
-por mi?..- estaba aun mas confundida...ella no conocía mucha gente y menos que conociera a Sakura  
  
-si..bueno te tendré intrigada hasta que lo recuerdes y no te preocupes será pronto  
  
-no ..gracias..no quiero conocerlo..no me interesa así que déjalo donde esta, mejor sola que mal acompañada..- le advirtió la joven  
  
-ay tomoyo necesitas conocer chicos no te puedes quedar toda la vida a vestir santos..- le reclamo su prima  
  
-y que si es así?... –pregunto en forma de desafió  
  
-mejor hablamos después...ya es algo tarde...así que hasta el lunes  
  
-hasta el lunes Sakura...- y colgó...estaba demasiado intrigada con lo que Sakura le había dicho..quien seria...o...de la escuela quizás, pero ella ya ni los recordaba....- mejor dejo de pensar tonterías no me interesa hacer nuevos amigo..- se dijo mientras iba al baño a tomar una ducha  
  
*******************************************************  
  
- Buenos días mama..- Tomoyo se acerco a besa a su madre y tomo su lugar en la gran mesa  
  
-buenos días tomoyo que te sucede, estas algo desanimada  
  
-ehhh..nada es que Sakura no quiso venir...- le explico a su madre  
  
-ya veo, tendrá algo que hacer..-  
  
-Si.. saldrá con el tonto de su novio, el profesor y su amiguita..- dijo disgustada  
  
-ay tomoyo..pues tu también deberías conseguirte un novio y salir...- le aconsejo su madre mientras tomaba algo de te  
  
-mama....mejor cambiemos de tema..- Tomoyo estaba algo avergonzada con aquel consejo..acaso todos se empeñarían en hacerla de casamentera  
  
-muy bien...que te parece si salimos...hace tiempo que no lo hacemos..- le propuso Sonomi a su hija...quizá así se animaría un poco, además de que la había descuidado algo por lo negocios  
  
- en serio..-Tomoyo se emociono bastante y le sonrió mientras se levantaba rápidamente de la mesa...-claro..iré a cambiarme, espérame..- dijo antes de desaparece por la puerta  
  
-no tardes hija...-  
  
-cuando lo he hecho?..- pregunto Tomoyo inocentemente  
  
-en verdad quieres que te lo diga..- le dijo en forma irónica su madre  
  
-esta bien esta bien, tardare lo menos posible...  
  
- no te preocupes no me moveré de aquí  
  
******************************************************************  
  
- ya vez que te dije Maki....una película...Shaoran es incorregible- le susurro Eriol a la joven mientras entraban a la sala de exhibición  
  
-si pero no diste otras opciones o si..- repuso su amiga...  
  
- bueno eso es cierto ..pero aun así..- Eriol no se quería dar por vencido era demasiado terco para eso...a veces tardaba en reconocer sus errores pero al final siempre lo hacia  
  
-que sucede..supongo que no estarás hablando de mi no? ...-Pregunto Shaoran a Eriol al verlo susurrar de aquella manera ..  
  
- de ti..jamás...para que..-dijo Eriol mostrando una falsa sorpresa ante tal comentario....  
  
-Eso espero...- dijo Shaoran antes de sentarse junto a su adorada Sakura  
  
La película fue interesante para Eriol mientras que para Sakura y Maki fue muy emocionante casi lloraron con las escenas dramáticas y Shaoran no quería darle la contra a su novia aunque la película no fue tan mala después de todo  
  
Todos salieron del cine y empezaron a caminar si un rumbo fijo mientras charlaban animadamente hasta que alguien hizo la pregunta clave  
  
-y ahora donde iremos...- dijo Maki entonces pasaron por un local recién descubierto por Eriol y al pasar por allí se quedo parado frente a la puerta y sonrió  
  
-por que no entramos...- dijo Eriol señalando el sitio dejando a Maki y a Shaoran sorprendidos ya que lo conocían bastante bien y jamás había vito a Eriol Hiiragisawa interesarte por eso...  
  
-aquí estas loco...- dijo Maki algo perturbada  
  
-por que no es divertido..- repuso Eriol ya que a el le gusto mucho aquella experiencia...al menos sabia que no se convertiría en un adicto ya que se sabia que se aburriría después de un rato pero al menos lo habría disfrutado  
  
- Eriol tiene razón...hace cuanto que no juego un video juego..- lo apoyo Shaoran mientras se colocaba al lado de Eriol y trataba de convencer a las chicas  
  
-y tu desde cuando juegas Eriol..- pregunto una intrigada Maki...Eriol empezaba a cambiar...y tenia alguna vaga idea de quien era la culpable  
  
-desde ayer...- respondió tranquilamente mientras Eriol ingresaba al sitio seguido de Shaoran y las chicas no tuvieron opción después de todo ella escogieron la película  
  
*********************************************************** Un auto iba por las calles de Tomoeda sin rumbo fijo, eran Sonomi Daidouji y Tomoyo quienes acaban de salir de casa ya que tomoyo demoro casi dos horas en estar lista....primero tenia que tomar su baño , lo que tardo una hora..luego debía escoger el vestuario después peinarse y al fin estaba lista y es que no era que le preocupara tanto su apariencia sino que era algo indecisa y lenta para cambiarse..  
  
-Y que te parece...- le pregunto zoonomía a Tomoyo quien miraba unas fotos.. que recién había recogido de la tienda de revelado  
  
-esta muy bonito el lugar...la casa es preciosa..- reconoció tomoyo  
  
-si..por eso lo compre...-  
  
-que?..- pregunto algo sorprendida, su madre compraba casa por que si...no era tan impulsiva...  
  
-si pasaremos las vacaciones allí..- le revelo su madre y Tomoyo aun mas sorprendida...algo le debía estar pasando a su madre para que hiciera esas cosas  
  
-como?..pero ..- iba decir algo pero fue interrumpida por su madre  
  
-si es genial ya faltan pocos meses..- dijo su madre emocionada mientras tomoyo la miraba aun atónita -bueno..ahora donde vamos..- pregunto Sonomi cambiando de tema  
  
-eh...por que no vamos al museo..había una colección del antiguo Egipto muy interesante que no logre ver ayer..- dijo Tomoyo recordando que les falto tiempo para ver todas las salas de exhibición  
  
-museo..desde cuando has ido al museo por propia voluntad.- ahora la sorprendida era Sonomi ya que Tomoyo en estos 6 años no quiso pisar un museos al parecerles muy silenciosos y aburrido, además de ser desde luego parte de una actitud rebelde  
  
-mamá?...- reclamo tomoyo en verdad le molestaba que las personas les sorprendiera ligeros cambios en su conducta que para ella eran casi invisibles  
  
-esta bien iremos...- accedió su madre tal vez Tomoyo volviera a ser la de ante y todo gracias a aquel profesor..era lo que le faltaba a Tomoyo  
  
-gracias..- dijo tomoyo algo agradecida a que su madre no volviera a hacer otro comentario  
  
********************************************************************  
  
-tengo mucha hambre que tal si vamos a comer algo..- dijo Sakura quien ya se había aburrido de estar mirando jugar a Eriol y Shaoran..al fin estos se habían cansado y ahora se encontraba en el auto  
  
- yo conozco un restauran muy bueno que esta en las afueras de la ciudad, es muy bonito ...- dijo Eriol proponiendo un sitio  
  
-te refieres Paradise- pregunto Sakura como recordando algo  
  
-si..el mismo..- sonrió Eriol  
  
-si, es hermoso, hay un gran paisaje y la comida es deliciosa..- dijo Maki quien también conocía el lugar  
  
-muy bien a pedido del publico iremos allí.-repuso Shaoran  
  
Entonces iniciaron su marcha a aquel lugar, Eriol conducía y Maki iba a su lado y en la parte trasera Shaoran y Sakura  
  
Al fin llegaron e ingresaron estacionando el auto, era un lugar magnifico, era tradicional pero mostrando una hermosa vista a través de sus grande ventanales , y desde todas las pequeñas mesas se podía ver un jardín con una pequeña caída de agua muy linda...  
  
Se sentaron, entonces Eriol giro su vista hacia la caída del agua en realidad se veía mejor de lo que recordaba entonces diviso la figura de alguien mirando hacia la catarata, estaba de perfil y su piel se mezclaba con la blancura del agua y su largo cabello negro contrastaba perfectamente, le pareció reconocerla era...  
  
entonces fue sacado de su mente...  
  
-Eriol que te pasa...- pregunto Maki al verlo tan pensativo entonces volteo a ver donde el miraba  
  
-eh lo siento me pareció ver a alguien conocido....- se disculpo Eriol aun sorprendido  
  
-a quien...- pregunto curiosa  
  
-no lo se...-entonces volvió a mirar y ya no estaba, se decepciono un poco pero acaso se estaba volviendo loco, que le sucedía, ya estaba empezando a soñar despierto  
  
entonces alguien se acerco a tomar su pedido y ordenaron su comida entonces mientras esperaban, charlaban muy amenamente...  
  
-realmente la estamos pasando bien verdad..- dijo Sakura muy contenta  
  
-si...deberíamos hacer esto mas seguido no Eriol...Eriol..- le pregunto Shaoran se le notaba extraño al joven de mirada azul  
  
- eh...si claro...- dijo el aun perdido aun no comprendía lo que le sucedió hace un instante...  
  
-que te sucede te veo distraído amigo...- se sincero Shaoran  
  
- a mi...- pregunto tratando desviar el tema  
  
-si a ti..- Shaoran insistió  
  
-no es tu imaginación..-dijo sonriendo..la misma imaginación que le empezaba a gastar bromas...entonces escucho una risa conocida alzo su mirada empezando a examinar el lugar...  
  
-pasa algo Eriol...- le preguntó Maki al verlo en tal actitud se empezaba a comportar extraño  
  
- no nada...creo que iré al sanitario con permiso...- dijo levantándose y cuando ya hubo salido de la vista de sus amigo Maki comento algo  
  
-no creen que Eriol se comporta extraño desde que llegamos...  
  
- tienes razón que le sucederá....- pregunto intrigado Shaoran  
  
-me dijo que le pareció ver a alguien conocido..  
  
-que extraño  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Eriol camino con dirección a su objetivo aparente...entonces ingreso y se paro frente al espejo..mojo un poco su rostro y salió..debía hacer algo allá dentro..y es que no tenia opción después de tantas preguntas debía escapar..  
  
Salió y volvió a examinar el salón entonces la vio en un lado cercano a donde el estaba en ese instante pero un poco lejos de su mesa....entonces sonrió al verla..eso significaba que no se estaba volviendo loco ...ella estaba allí..que susto le había dado..porque su mente empezó a especular cosas e ideas iban venían para encontrarle razón lógica a aquella alucinación hasta ese instante, que se dio cuenta de su error....  
  
Decidió acercarse y camino hacia ella y vio que se encontraba acompañada de su madre...  
  
-buenas tardes...- dijo Eriol de repente a las dos mujeres que conversaban animadamente mientras degustaban la comida que habían ordenado  
  
- eh..-sobresalto algo a tomoyo soltando el camarón que había cogido con su palillos...- esa voz..susurro para si entonces volteo con algo de molestia..- Eriol..digo profesor...- entonces vio su rostro sonriente, esa sonrisa que le molestaba...  
  
-joven Hiiragisawa ...que sorpresa..-dijo la señora Sonomi  
  
- siento molestarlas..- se disculpo pero antes de poder continuar fue cortada por una vos algo molesta, era Tomoyo  
  
-tienes razón....así que mejor regresa por donde viniste..- dijo volviendo a coger el camarón y llevándoselo a los labios  
  
- Tomoyo...- la regaño y ella volteo su rostro...- discúlpela  
  
-uno se acostumbra señora...- dijo Eriol en forma cómica lo que le dio gracia a la madre de tomoyo y rió  
  
-que tiene de gracioso....-dijo molesta...de seguro por allí estaba la odiosa de su amiga  
  
-por que no se sienta ..- ofreció Sonomi  
  
-lo siento solo vine a saludarlas...eso es todo...los chicos me esperan..- se disculpo cortésmente y tomoyo seguía comiendo ignorándolo  
  
-ya veo...salúdelos de mi parte..-  
  
-no se preocupe...-se despidió de la señora...-hasta luego Tomoyo...-le dijo pero ella no volteo ....siguió comiendo.....así que Eriol no tuvo mas remedio que irse....  
  
-hija por que eres tan grosera...el fue muy amable..- le recrimino algo su madre  
  
-lo se...-dijo tomoyo aun sin mirarla dándole la razón a su madre y es que de repente empezaba a darse cuenta de las cosas que hacia...todas esas reacciones eran impulsos que no podía controlar  
  
-entonces...por que lo haces ..- pregunto su madre intrigada  
  
-no lo se...solo sale de repente y no controlo lo que digo...con cualquiera que se acerque...- dijo tranquilamente mientras seguía comiendo  
  
-que voy a hacer contigo ..bueno a donde quieres ir después....- pregunto su madre quería pasar todo el día con su hijita  
  
-después...veamos..-dijo mientras se llevaba otro bocado a la boca...- ya se...vayamos a cabalgar... hace mucho que no lo hago  
  
-muy bi....- entonces sonó un teléfono y la señora contesto-bueno ..si..pero ahora...es urgente..lo entiendo...muy bien..nos vemos...- entonces colgó...notándose algo de preocupación en su rostro....  
  
-que sucedió..-pregunto Tomoyo algo preocupada...- no me digas...-dijo al fin comprendiendo lo que había sucedido  
  
-si hija, lo siento es algo urgente tengo que ir..- Sonomi estaba demasiado apenada quería quedarse con su hija pero algo demasiado urgente requería de su presencia  
  
-no te preocupes...- tomoyo levanto su rostro y esbozo una sonrisa fingida  
  
- bueno mejor te llevo a casa antes...- le ofreció  
  
-no...quisiera terminar...- tomoyo se negó...no quería volver a casa tan pronto..aunque se quedara sola en aquel lugar  
  
-esta bien...- su madre se acerco y le dio u beso en la frente –estas segura que quieres quedarte  
  
-si madre...-se empezaba a desesperar-  
  
-hasta mas tarde hija-tomoyo solo volteo y le volvió a sonreír y su madre se alejo yendo a la entrada y perdiéndose por ella, tomoyo solo volvió a poner su cara de desánimo mirando su almuerzo  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Eriol al fin había llegado a su mesa y se sentó se le notaba una actitud distinta, algo no tan ausente como hace unos instantes...y algo feliz  
  
- ahora ya estas mas tranquilo...- le pregunto Shaoran intrigado  
  
-si..ya...que?.- dijo Eriol extrañado..  
  
-si para eso no fuiste allá..- señalando el lugar donde se encontraban los baños..-sabes amigo estabas muy extraño..- y todos soltaron una risa  
  
-que gracioso eres no...-dijo con algo de molestia..- adivinen a quien vi ¿ ..- cambio de tema ...y es que no le gustaba ser el centro de las bromas  
  
-a quien preguntaron todos...- pero Eriol no contesto ya que vio la figura de la señora Sonomi llegar hasta la puerta e irse sola...  
  
- Eriol...Eriol...- lo llamo Shaoran, pero su amigo volvió a estar ausente  
  
-eh lo siento...- se disculpo  
  
-a quien viste –volvió a preguntar su amigo....pero el no respondió..  
  
Eriol volteo hacia la dirección donde estaba la mesa y al fin la pudo ver desde allí, se le notaba triste así que se levanto sin decir nada dejando extrañados a todos y se acerco a la mesa de ella....  
  
Tomoyo sintió a alguien sentarse en frente de ella entonces levanto su rostro algo contento pensando que su madre hubiera regresado pero se encontró con el rostro de compasión de Eriol....entonces frunció su ceño en signo de molestia  
  
-vienes a burlarte...-dijo cruzándose de brazos y volteando el rostro , nunca le gusto que nadie la compadeciera..había tenido mucho de eso años atrás y no le gustaba..  
  
-burlarme por que...solo vengo a invitarte..- dijo amablemente e joven..y es que no le gustaba ver a nadie triste, y menos a las personas que el estimaba....  
  
-invitarme...- dijo algo desconfiada  
  
-que vengas con nosotros a la mesa..- señalo la mesa algo lejana con los jóvenes que lo acompañaban y pudo ver a Sakura  
  
-no gracias...-se negó...y es que no quería estorbar a nadie y menos que le tuvieran lastima y menos estar cerca de la amiguita de Eriol  
  
-anda te quedaras aquí sola...- entonces al escuchar la ultima palabra volvió a mirarlo y sus ojos reflejaron tristeza...y es que a pesar que dijera lo contrario..no le gustaba la soledad  
  
-vamos...- Eriol se levanto y tendió una mano ayudándola a pararse entonces tomoyo aun dudaba pero al fin acepto y tendió su mano aceptando su ayuda  
  
Caminaron lentamente hacia la mesa, Eriol todavía no la soltaba tenia su mano firmemente agarrada a la de ella, quería hacerle sentir que no estaba sola realmente, tomoyo solo se dejaba guiar en silencio...era extraño, pero no se quejo ni gruño por el atrevimiento del profesor solo caminaba en la dirección que el iba...  
  
Al fin llegaron a la mesa sorprendiendo a todos, sobre todo a Maki que vio como tenia tomada la mano de ella, entonces Eriol la soltó y la puso delante de el poniendo sus manos e sus hombros  
  
-miren quien ha venido ha visitarnos – dijo Eriol sonriendo alegremente  
  
-Tomoyo ...-le dijo sonriendo Sakura quien estaba contenta de que su prima estuviera allí  
  
-ella era a quien viste....- pregunto Shaoran  
  
-si...y también a la señora Daidouji pero ella ya se fue, así que traje a tomoyo con nosotros...-  
  
Tomoyo miro a todos entonces sintió algo que la miraba fijamente y era Maki quien no le quitaba la vista de encima molesta pero parecía que nadie se percataba de ello solo ella la sentía y ella le respondió de la misma manera  
  
-siéntate tomoyo ..- dijo Sakura y Tomoyo solo accedió pero no dijo nada estaba algo cohibida..no salían palabras de su boca  
  
al fin el almuerzo llego y todos empezaron a comer gustosos excepto Tomoyo quien solo estaba allí mirando  
  
-Tomoyo por que no comes...-le pregunto Sakura  
  
-es que ya comí..gracias..-dijo amable y tímidamente..esa actitud..era extraño para todos ...pero con Sakura su relación era así de amable  
  
-y que haremos después..-pregunto Maki  
  
-no lo se que proponen  
  
-ye se otra película..- dijo Shaoran.  
  
-no...-dijeron todos..-  
  
-amigo creo que necesitas tener algo mas de imaginación....- se quejo Eriol  
  
-ya cállate..- Shaoran lo callo molesto  
  
-por que no simplemente no nos sentamos en el parque a disfrutar la tarde  
  
-eh...-dijo con cara de molestia lo chicos..Tomoyo aun permanecía callada...entonces Eriol se percato de su silente alumna  
  
-y tu tomoyo que propones.  
  
-uh...yo...yo...no lo se..yo pensaba ir con mama a cabalgar...- dijo en voz muy baja..pero aun audible  
  
-cabalgar no esta mal...que les parece..-  
  
-claro....- dijo Sakura y Shaoran solo asintió  
  
-y tu Maki..- pregunto Eriol...  
  
-creo que si...-dijo resignada luego volteo a ver feo a tomoyo ....no le gustaba que Eriol le tuviera tantas consideraciones  
  
-entonces iremos..- dijo Eriol sonriendo y mirando a tomoyo quien al toparse con su mirada se sonrojo algo así que aparto su vista....  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Un campo de equitación muy hermoso, jardines hermosos y el pasto muy bien cuidado, era espectacular....a lo lejos se veía la figura de alguien cabalgando...lo hacia muy bien..se notaba lo experimentado que era...además de que el caballo era uno de los más finos, un pura sangre muy bien cuidado..  
  
El jinete empezó a aumentar su velocidad mientras se dirigía a un obstáculo...y lo salto, en forma fantástica e impecable...realmente era experto...entonces empezó a cabalgar lentamente...sin rumbo fijo...miro al cielo y recordó a cierta joven que le quitaba por así decir el sueño..que asaltaba su mente y no lo dejaba tranquilo..pero que le atraía de alguien que apenas y conocía..de alguien que no trataba hacia muchos años..no lo sabia...pero recordó como fue que empezó a llamar su atención..le pareció como si hubiera sucedido ayer cuando la conoció  
  
*************Flash back**********************  
  
-Eh...- el joven choco con alguien..levanto la vista  
  
-Lo siento..- dijo una voz era una chica de amables ojos violetas...  
  
-Oh..no yo lo siento..- se rectifico rápidamente..no podía permitir que alguien con unos ojos así se culpara de algo que no había sido su culpa  
  
-Eres nuevo verdad..- pregunto ella...era aun muy temprano y apenas había llegado a la escuela  
  
-Si...acabo de mudarme a esta región...- respondió el tímidamente  
  
-Ya veo..entonces se bienvenido..le dijo ella haciendo una reverencia..  
  
-Muchas gracias..-el sonrió y la vio a ella también sonreír..la primera vez que vio su dulce sonrisa....  
  
-Oh que descortés..mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji..mucho gusto...-  
  
-Soy Genzo Hiragashi...-el hizo la reverencia..ella vio el reloj..  
  
-se hace algo tarde mejor nos apresuramos o llegaras tarde a tu primer día de escuela..- dijo tomoyo mientras el no le quitaba la vista de encima....realmente parecía un ángel..era hermosa..dulce y amable...su primera impresión y todo eso basto para que empezara a gustarle...y no se equivoco por que realmente ella era así...siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro..realmente parecía una niña con una gran felicidad la cual compartía con todos y el con solo verla mejoraba su día a pesar de los duro que pudiera ser los problemas de niño que tuviera...ella fue la primera en brindarle su amistad...pero el era muy tímido y apenas y se acercaba a ella..cruzaba un par de palabras y huía despavorido inventado una que otra excusa para no darse a notar...  
  
pero eso de pronto acabo...un día solo desapareció y lamento todo el tiempo que perdió....aun recordaba que sucedió aquel día  
  
se sentó en su lugar como todos los días..un asiento detrás de Tomoyo..realmente agradeció el día que llego que lo ubicaran ahí...paso el tiempo y empezó a extrañarse, ella no llegaba y se hacia tarde....si ella era la mas puntual llegaba con media hora de anticipación y ahora faltaban 5 minutos para que el timbre sonara de pronto una puerta se abrió de repente y el rogó que fuera ella ....miro fijamente esperando encontrar su figura asomarse por aquella puerta pero..su decepción fue muy grande...era Sakura qué llegaba...lo había olvidado por unos momento...ella siempre llegaba tarde....  
  
Se resigno...ella no asistiría ese día seria la primera vez desde que la conoció una falta....solo seria un día ....solo no la vería un día...y espero con ansia el día siguiente pero ella no llego, pero se sorprendió Sakura tampoco llego...era extraño..el sabia que ellas eran primas tal ves le sucedió algo a ella..se preocupo pero decidió esperar un día mas...esta vez si llego Sakura pero no ella...ya era muy extraño..y Sakura no se veía muy animada...entonces la profesora ingreso al salón de clases y dio un anuncio importante para el...  
  
-bueno...pues me acaba de informar que ella ya no va ha asistir a la escuela... o no al menos a esta...se que una pena...pero esperemos que ella este de regreso pronto....  
  
Pena!!...a el no le parecía una pena...para el era triste... fatal...y ahí acabo su ilusión ....se sintió como un tonto así que decidió solo olvidarla y dejarla pasar....pero no podía..un día fue a su casa...pidió verla pero ella se negó...ahí su tristeza se hizo mayor....así que en silencio decidió solo seguir...le dejaba todo al destino......y ese destino se cumpliría aquel día el sin saberlo..peor solo un destino parcial...  
  
*****************fin del flash back************************************  
  
salió de sus pensamientos y bajo del caballo...tomó las riendas y empezó a caminar lentamente, el día era hermoso y de pronto no se resistió de ir a montar a caballo y ahora estaba allí pasándola se podría decir bien, de pronto llego a un pequeño estanque y se sorprendió al ver ahí a alguien parado mirando a la nada, y su sorpresa fue mayor al darse cuenta que no era cualquier persona era....Tomoyo...  
  
Ahora que debía hacer, estaba demasiado nervioso ....no sabia si acercarse o irse silenciosamente...que hacer, era una decisión difícil entonces su caballo dio un fuerte relincho asustando a la joven frente a él el la vio algo nervioso y ella se sobresalto y volteo de repente....la elección estaba hecha...  
  
*************************************************************  
  
-Y Tomoyo..- pregunto un Eriol algo preocupado no estuviera allí de que ella ya que ella salió sin decir nada a nadie... de pronto el empezaba a sobreprotegerla...  
  
-No lo sé..- respondió Maki ocultando algo de su fastidio... pero estaba furiosa..cuando ella estaba cerca el se olvidaba de todos  
  
-Creo que debo ir a buscarla...- dijo Eriol subiéndose al caballo...listo para ir por ella a cualquier sitio donde ella se encontrara...y es que se sentía responsable por ella  
  
- Por qué?...- le pregunto Maki...acaso lo que Eriol le había dicho no era cierto...eso de que ella no le gustaba ...  
  
-Tengo es mi responsabilidad cuidarla ...- dijo tranquilamente  
  
-No creo que ella se pierda por aquí..ella conoce muy bien este lugar....si ella no tiene problemas en pasear por ahí por que habrías que detenerla...- le dijo Maki esperando tener algún efecto sobre el  
  
-Creo que tienes razón..no se que me sucede....de pronto parezco un padre sobre protector...- río levemente aunque no se convencía del todo ..estaba aun preocupado  
  
-Por que mejor no vamos a pasear....- le dijo Maki sonriendo quien ya estaba sobre el caballo e hizo que este se acercara mas al de Eriol  
  
-Claro...- Eriol la siguió...el trayecto fue callado y Maki decidió romper el silencio  
  
- en verdad fue divertido este fin de semana....  
  
-esa era la intención no...- Eriol le sonrió  
  
-tienes razón...como cuando éramos niños estábamos juntos  
  
-si éramos como lo tres mosqueteros solo que allí no había ninguna mujer..además de que eran cuatro...- dijo Eriol..quiso dar un ejemplo pero le salió fuera de lugar  
  
Maki rió un poco el comentario fue gracioso pero a la vez no se sentía bien..por que Eriol siempre los mencionada a los tres...ella solo quería referirse a ellos dos , pero Eriol siempre terminaba haciendo referencia a la amistad de los tres...amistad era una palabra quería borrar ella de el para con ella pero como lo lograría si no estaba cerca...y le enfureció pensar que ella si lo estaba y quizás....no mejor no lo haría en ese instante  
  
-Sabes Eriol... yo quería decirte una cosa..- dijo ella bajando la vista algo apenada  
  
-que- pregunto intrigado deteniendo el caballo al verla en aquella actitud  
  
-bueno es que yo..  
  
-eh....- Eriol estaba confundió que le querría decir Maki, entonces escucho un caballo y un grito...-Tomoyo ..-dijo  
  
-si claro vamos...- dijo Maki molesta nuevamente era ella quien la interrumpía ....y ahora que se habría roto la niña aquella para llamar la atención...  
  
***************************************************************  
  
-Dis..disculpa...- dijo Genzo bajando su rostro...disculpándose por haberla asustado  
  
-pues deberías tener más cuidado de no espiar a la gente...o al menos no darte a notar..- dijo ella algo molesta  
  
-yo no te espiaba...- dijo extrañado por aquella reacción  
  
-entonces que hacia detrás de mí...  
  
-solo me tope contigo y ya me iba.. – tratando de ser lo mas amable posible....y alzo su mirada topándose con la de ella -lo siento nuevamente...  
  
- esta..bien- dijo ella al verlo arrepentido por nada...ella sabia que no era su culpa pero siempre debía comportarse así, el había sido amable..intentaría ser también amable  
  
-quien eres ella pregunto....-  
  
-soy Genzo Hiragashi....- el hizo una reverencia..  
  
-soy Tomoyo Daidouji..- dijo ella y volteo hacia el estanque y el fue y se paro junto a ella  
  
-y que haces aquí...- pregunto el  
  
-creo que es obvio no!..- le dijo ella  
  
- tienes razón...que tonto...- el se rió sutil mente y ella lo vio extrañado...se le veía muy bien sonriendo así que ella también lo hizo...no era como la sonrisa que le daba Eriol que tanto le disgustaba solo por que provenía de él  
  
-Tomoyo?...- señorita Daidouji escucho Tomoyo detrás de ella y volteo, era su "adorado" profesor y la tonta de su amiga  
  
-que quieres...- le dijo ella de mala gana  
  
-escuche un grito..pensé...- pero no pudo terminar  
  
- ya vez estoy bien...- dijo ella volteando..Genzo lo veía extrañado..quien era aquel sujeto para hablarle así  
  
-entonces vayamos de regreso con los otros...- dijo tranquilamente...pero tomoyo seguía sin hacerle caso  
  
- no gracias me quedo..sigan con su paseo...-  
  
-entonces ...que te parece una carrera....- le reto Eriol...  
  
-Carrera..estas loco te ganaría...-  
  
-pruébalo....- le sabia como le gustaban los retos y era la mejor forma de al menos tenerla cerca y cuidarla  
  
-muy bien...- tomoyo subió al caballo y se dirigió al joven – Fue un gusto conocerte..hasta pronto...-le dijo mientras hacia una reverencia y Eriol miro sorprendido de que Tomoyo fuera así con alguien desconocido......Entonces Tomoyo hizo que el caballo empezara a correr rápidamente entonces Eriol la vio sorprendido e hizo lo mismo  
  
-no hagas trampa...- grito  
  
-no debiste distraerte...- le dijo ella riendo y el también sonrió le encantaba cuando sonreía y Maki solo lo vio furiosa  
  
-Eriol no me dejes atrás...- le grito ella pero muy tarde por que estaban demasiado lejos y no le escucharon entonces aumento el ritmo para tratar de alcanzarlos no debía dejarlos solos...  
  
***************************************************  
  
-Hola chicos..- dijo Sakura al ver al resto de sus amigos  
  
-Ya era hora de que volvieran..- comento Eriol en forma pícara lo que hizo sonrojar a ambos jóvenes  
  
-creo que ya es algo tarde debemos regresar a casa...-Tomoyo comento  
  
-si...creo que ya es algo tarde -dijo Sakura  
  
-muy bien vayamos a dejar los caballos ..-y todo se dirigieron al establo...hasta que al fin llegaron Maki se fue acercando a tomoyo  
  
-niña que es lo que pretendes..- le susurro algo fastidiada  
  
-eh..- le miro extrañada..-no comprendo..  
  
-no te hagas...me refiero a eso...- Maki volteo ver a Eriol..  
  
-Yo nada...por que...-  
  
-si claro...por favor...sabes que Eriol te protege mucho...así que no intentes aprovecharte..por que el es mío...  
  
Tomoyo ..la miro sorprendida por lo que ella creía...entonces sonrió si es lo que ella pensaba eso es lo que tendría....  
  
-Pasa algo...- pregunto Eriol al verlas conversar...ya que sabia la antipatía de su alumna hacia su amiga y talvez la ofendería de alguna manera  
  
-no nada-...dijo Maki...y tomoyo no aguanto la ganas de molestarla  
  
-Eriol....- dijo dulcemente y se acerco a el tomándole del brazo, Eriol la miro extrañado...jamás lo había llamado así que era lo que pretendía....-  
  
-sí..- dijo el inseguro  
  
-Podrías llevarme a casa ..- le dijo poniendo una cara de ingenuidad que el joven no resistió..era la primera vez que la veía así  
  
-Claro ...era lo que tenia pensado...- le contesto y ella sonrió y miro a Maki mientras caminaba con Eriol....Maki la miro con mas odio...iba a ser la guerra.....  
  
Continuara....  
  
Notas de la autora...  
  
Creo que me tarde algo no?....lo se..lo se..pero no es mi culpa..bueno si es por que no termino de escribir los capítulos..pero ustedes saben el tiempo a veces no es suficiente, pero he estado avanzando de a pocos pero al fin lo termine ....muchísimas gracias a todos por sus reviews, en verdad fueron muchos y eso me alegro bastante, jamás había tenido tantos...y eso realmente te da ánimos para seguir a pesar de todo...bueno espero que les guste este capitulo...tanto como el anterior y nuevamente muchas gracias a todos...  
  
PD: bueno como siempre se debe hacer hay que aclarar que Sakura Card Captors no me pertenece esta es exclusivamente de Clamp y el merito es de ellas al crear esto personajes tan lindos e-mail - Misato_01@hotmail.com 


	9. cap9

QUIEN MANDA A QUIEN  
  
Capitulo IX  
  
-Pero que haces hija..y todo eso...- pregunto el anciano a su nieta sorprendido  
  
-He decidido que viviré de nuevo en la ciudad abuelito..- decía ella mientras empacaba sus cosas, después de aquel paseo sintió que conquistar a Eriol seria mas difícil estando ella algo lejos y esa niña mas cerca....ella debía regresar  
  
-no te entiendo...estas muy extraña desde que llegaste ...- su abuelo la vio furiosa aquella noche que regresaba de ver a Eriol y Shaoran y ahora ahí estaba empacando sus cosas para ir de vuelta a aquella ruidosa ciudad  
  
-no te preocupes será solo por un tiempo.....tengo algunos asuntos que atender...- ya había conseguido un sitio donde vivir aunque se lamento que no fuera el mismo edificio en el Eriol lo hacia pero estaba realmente cerca  
  
-esta bien..pero iré a visitarte...- ella voltio y sonrió  
  
- gracias abuelito..- ella le agradeció por darle su aprobación y lo abrazo y continuo empacando sus cosas  
  
*******************************  
  
Hola Shaoran....hola pequeña Sakura..- Eriol los saludo al verlos sentados en el parque... Sakura solo asintió con su mirada triste  
  
-hola Eriol....- respondió Shaoran  
  
-te sucede algo..- le pregunto a Sakura  
  
-no nada...- dijo Sakura para librarse de aquella respuesta  
  
-como que nada...anda dile talvez el si pueda...- dijo Shaoran..parecía algo muy importante  
  
-no Shaoran....eso quedo claro hace años...-le dijo Sakura y Eriol seguía sin entender nada...lo demostraba su mirada confundida al verlos charlar  
  
-desde que te conozco es así en la mismas fechas...- le respondió su novio a la joven castaña  
  
-no entiendo nada...alguien podría explicarme de una vez..- dijo Eriol algo confundió y con cierta desesperación al no poder participar en la conversación...  
  
Sakura y Shaoran voltearon y lo vieron sorprendidos entonces Shaoran volvió a ver a Sakura y ella asintió  
  
-entonces lo haré yo...es que el sábado es la feria de la preparatoria de Sakura y bueno ella saldrá en una de las obras y quiera que tomoyo vaya a verla  
  
-pero...- dijo Eriol dando pie a que su amigo continuara  
  
-pero tomoyo nunca quiso ir....se lo dijo a Sakura ..y ya sabes como es de terca...y bueno ella jamás la ha invitado de nuevo pero de todas formas se pone triste...ya sabes ella siempre preocupándose por lo demás y no le ha dicho a su primita como se siente para no lastimarla...- con esto Sakura alzo su rostro confundida por como sorna hablaba de ella....-  
  
-es que a ella bueno después de su problema jamás quiso regresar y bueno no le gusta ir allí..- dijo al fin Sakura  
  
-pero si solo es un edificio...- dijo Eriol  
  
-ve tu a convencerla...- dijo Shaoran algo molesto por que Sakura se sintiera así  
  
-Pues no te preocupes yo la convencer veras que bien la pasaremos...- sonrío Eriol... hacía años que no iba a una de esos evento de preparatoria le iba encantar poder asistir mientras debía pensar la forma de convencer a su "dócil" alumna...  
  
****************************  
  
En una oficina un joven esperaba impaciente por alguien, de pronto la puerta se abrió dando paso a una mujer muy elegante  
  
-Buenos Días...señorita?...-saludo la mujer y fue a sentarse a su escritorio  
  
-Takeda...Maki Takeda...-  
  
-Bueno señorita Takeda..veo que no tiene mucha experiencia...- dijo mirando la carpeta que contenía...-pero veo que tenia las máximas calificaciones...  
  
-Bueno..si..siempre me gusto se buena en todo...- dijo..- pero se que con eso no es suficiente..se necesita experiencia que se gana a través de al practica y se que no la defraudare si es que me acepta..claro esta..me gusta dedicarme al máximo...-  
  
-Bueno creo que tiene razón...-Sonomi sonrió..- me gusta su determinación queda contratada será mi nueva asistente...  
  
-en serio..muchas gracias...señora Daidouji...- sonrió Maki era la mejor oportunidad  
  
-y cuando quieres empezar...-le pregunto  
  
-no lo se...que le parece ahora mismo...- dijo ella muy decidida y eso le gusto aun mas a Sonomi  
  
-muy bien...-dijo Sonomi sonriéndole  
  
**********************  
  
-bueno creo que es buen momento para el descanso no crees..- dijo Eriol sentándose  
  
-haz lo que quieres...- dijo tomoyo mientras se levantaba del asiento y se dirigía a la puerta...el se levanto  
  
-bueno..- dijo Eriol tomándola del brazo cuando paso a su lado  
  
-que sucede...- dijo ella sorprendida  
  
-tu dijiste has lo que quieres y yo quisiera que te quedes a hacerme compañía...- dijo sonriéndole lo que hizo darle un pequeño sonrojo a Tomoyo...y es cada día que pasaba su sonrisa le parecía menos molesta...es mas cada día le gustaba aun mas...Tomoyo sacudió la cabeza y sacudió su brazo con fuerza para librase de él  
  
-que...esta loco...es descanso y me iré...- dijo y salió de allí...entonces Eriol la siguió..tenia que decirle sobre lo del domingo y ese momento era perfecto para irla preparando...-que sucede ahora...- dijo ella deteniendo su paso y volteando...pero Eriol se colocó frente a ella  
  
-bueno entonces yo te haré compañía...- dijo y siguió su camino  
  
-eh...definitivamente loco..-dijo ella y siguió caminando...y el iba a su lado  
  
-me seguirá como sombra...- ella volteo a verlo  
  
-creo que si...- sonrió y ella llego a la sala  
  
-pues quisiera estar sola...si no es molestia....- dijo con un dejo de enfado..  
  
-vamos...no lo dices en serio....- dijo sin tomarle importancia a lo que había dicho ella  
  
-y que te hace pensar eso...- dijo en tono desafiante  
  
-simplemente lo intuyo...ya se- dijo de pronto asombrando algo a Tomoyo su tono..-..ven..- dijo tomándola del brazo y jalándola  
  
-eh...- caminaron dentro de la casa y fueron por el pasillo hasta que llegaron frente a una puerta...-por que me traes aquí..- el no contesto solo abrió la puerta e ingreso jalándola consigo...estaba oscura ya que las cortinas estaban totalmente cerrada...Eriol las corrió dejando ver el hermoso salón que era... y tenia un piano en el centro...-  
  
-bueno cuando llegue aquí...me perdí encontré este lugar...y bueno me acabo de acordar y me parecer perfecto...¿sabes tocar el piano?...- le pregunto antes de continuar...- tomoyo solo movió la cabeza en forma negativa...- entonces será perfecto para clases de piano que te parece...  
  
-pues no lo creo..ni siquiera debes entrar aquí...- dijo ella moviéndose para cerrar las cortinas....pero Eriol no la dejo ..se paro delante de ella  
  
-por que no...- pero no encontró respuesta...solo tomoyo que desvió su mirada...el tomo su mano la condujo al asiento haciendo que ella se sentara y el se acomodo a su lado....el alzo la tapa del teclado mientras ella miraba las teclas fijamente....  
  
Eriol empezó a tocar una melodía muy suave y hermosa....mientras Tomoyo se quedo paralizada al escucharlo...solo miraba a la nada  
  
**********************flasback***************************  
  
- princesa te gusta....- decía un hombre que estaba frente del piano tocando la misma melodía que Eriol tocaba  
  
-si...se parece a la canción que canta mamá con tía Nadeshiko...- dijo sonriendo una niña de 6 años aproximadamente...  
  
-es la misma....- le sonrió el hombre  
  
-puedo cantar...- pregunto inocentemente  
  
-claro cariño...- ella sonrió y cerro sus ojos violáceos y empezó a cantar  
  
**************************fin del flashback******************  
  
Eriol la miro de reojo y vio que tomoyo solo miraba fijamente las teclas...entonces se detuvo..  
  
-que pasa..- le pregunto algo confundido..  
  
-no vuelvas a tocarlo...- tomoyo dijo de pronto con algo de rabia y tiro la tapa del piano y se levanto bruscamente para irse...Eriol la miraba confundido a él le había parecido una gran idea enseñarle aquello ...entonces recordó lo que lo tenia preocupado con respecto a su comportamiento...se paro y volvió a atravesarse en su camino..vio que ella caminaba con la mirada baja..  
  
-quítate...- dijo ella sin mirarlo pero el no hizo caso y se acerco a ella y con su mano levanto levemente su barbilla para ver su rostro y notó unas lagrimas correr...se veía realmente frágil así que se acerco a abrazarla...y ella no se negó...  
  
-por que no me dices que te molesta...- el le susurro levemente... y ella reacciono y se separo de el...  
  
-por que debería...además usted viene aquí a dar clases así que limítese a ello- le dijo ella bruscamente....limpio su lagrimas y regreso al piano...- esta bien tomare clases de piano...- dijo ella y es que aquel abrazo de alguna manera la ayudo a sentirse mejor...le había gustado que el la rodeara con sus brazos de esa forma...pero no se lo diría definitivamente así que decidió enfrentar aquello...Eriol la miro aun mas confundido ...en verdad era extraña...  
  
el se sentó a su lado mientras la miraba y ella solo miraba nuevamente las teclas...y después volteo a mirarlo  
  
-podrías volver a tocar lo de hace un rato...era de Papá...por favor- le pidió...era la primera vez que lo hacia tan amablemente que él solo asintió accediendo mientras le sonreía y ella respondió a aquella sonrisa y él empezó otra vez... Eriol se concentro en su canción que no noto que tomoyo empezó a cerrar sus ojos y de pronto escucho una voz muy dulce y miro a su lado era la de tomoyo en verdad cantaba muy hermoso...debía ser ella era hermosa  
  
*********************************************  
  
Sonomi entraba estaba ingresando al recibido...era casi hora de almuerzo así que decidió ir a casa ya que hace mucho que no comía con su hija allí...  
  
-buenas tarde señora...- dijo una de las sirvientas  
  
-Hola Misao... ella es mi nueva asistente...- dijo mientras Maki entraba detrás de ella  
  
-buenas tardes señorita...-saludo mientras hacia la reverencia  
  
-Y tomoyo..- le pregunto ...  
  
-en sus clases con el señor Eriol...- respondió....  
  
-Cierto....me avisas cuando el almuerzo ya este listo...- le dijo  
  
-desea alguna otra cosa...- dijo con mucho respeto  
  
-no Misao puedes retirarte...- la sirvienta hizo una reverencia y se fue..  
  
-ven Maki te presentare a mi hija...- dijo Sonomi dirigiéndose al cuarto que simulaba salón de clases...  
  
-ellas caminaron por el pasillo y escucharon el piano y una voz que cantaba muy bonito...Maki reconoció aquella melodía de piano...tenia que ser el  
  
-Tomoyo...- susurro Sonomi...quien camino hacia ese lugar  
  
*************************************************  
  
Ya eran casi dos horas que había estado allí y Tomoyo le pidió que le enseñara esa canción y después le enseñara el resto..pero ahora solo quería esa melodía ...y sin saber como lo convenció de que fuera así..tal vez lo que había pasado había influido en algo  
  
-esto es algo difícil..- se quejo tomoyo por enésima vez...  
  
-te advertí que debía enseñarte las reglas primero...  
  
-pero te dije que yo quería esto...así que debes ser paciente...- ella sonrió en forma de burla...  
  
-pues creo que no..primero lo primero....  
  
-por favor....- dijo ella ya mas seria..- era de papá...  
  
-esta bien...- se resigno...y es que le conmovía...- vuelve a intentarlo...- ella empezó a tocar...iba bien..Eriol miraba complacido hasta que un chillido salió...  
  
-creo que volví a fallar...-ella sonrió traviesamente...a los ojos de Eriol se veía tan linda...parecía una persona diferente  
  
-mira es así...- Eriol empezó a tocar nuevamente y tomoyo no resistió las ganas de cantar y volvió a hacerlo y a Eriol le encantaba aquella voz...jamás lo hubiera imaginado...al menos de esos labios no solo salían quejas e insulto..también algo hermoso...  
  
entonces Tomoyo se asusto un poco y dejo de cantar y es que escucho unos aplausos atrás suyo y volteo a ver ..era su madre...  
  
.mamá...-Sonomi se acerco a ella y Tomoyo se levanto del asiento  
  
-volviste a cantar..hija..hace mucho no te escuchaba...gracias joven Hiiragisawa...- decía Sonomi mientras abrazaba a su hija  
  
-no es para tanto...- dijo Tomoyo algo molesta..por que tenia que agradecerle a él  
  
-no tiene por que..- dijo Eriol confundido  
  
-es cierto ven..- dijo llamando a la joven que estaba detrás de ella  
  
-ella es mi nueva asistente.. Maki Takeda..- dijo Sonomi mientras Tomoyo le lanzaba una de sus miraditas y Maki supo controlarse...  
  
-creo que ya nos conocemos..cierto profesor...- le dijo tomoyo amablemente...  
  
-es cierto?..- pregunto Sonomi...  
  
-si...Eriol y yo somos buenos amigo...- Maki sonrió...  
  
-Ella es la amiga de Eriol de la que me hablaste...- le pregunto Sonomi...y no entendió por que le molestaba si era una persona tan linda aquella joven...  
  
-señora el almuerzo ya esta servido...-  
  
-muchas gracias Misao...- la mucama hizo una reverencia y se alejo...-creo que es mejor que vayamos al comedor...  
  
-si claro...- dijo Eriol ..- después de usted... - y Sonomi fue la primera en salir entonces Tomoyo se acerco a Eriol y lo tomo del brazo...Eriol recordó el domingo donde hizo lo mismo...que le estará sucediendo mientras Maki la miraba mal..pero cambio por que se dio cuenta de que Eriol estaba allí y no quería que se diera cuenta de ello...y salió  
  
-vamos...- dijo tomoyo e iban hacia el comedor...hasta que llegaron y se sentaron ..tomoyo logro que el se sentara junto a ella mientras que Maki estaba al frente y Sonomi en la cabeza  
  
-y como se conocieron usted y la señorita Takeda...- le pregunto a Eriol  
  
-eso fue hace muchos años...desde pequeños...papa vino por negocios y vivimos cerca de 5 meses aquí y luego regresaba aquí cada verano...hasta ahora que decidí vivir aquí...  
  
-si siempre hemos sido muy unidos...- dijo Maki mirando a Tomoyo...-hemos hecho muchas cosas juntos...  
  
-entonces son como hermanos..- preguntó tomoyo sarcásticamente y miro a Maki en forma desafiante  
  
-creo que si..- respondió Eriol..pero eso no le agrado nada a Maki...eso le había dolido por que ella no quería ser su hermana...ella quería ir mas allá..Tomoyo se dio cuenta de ello y sonrió satisfecha..se sumaba un punto mas a su favor...  
  
**************************************  
  
Su madre había regresado a la oficina junto con Maki que aun estaba molesta...y ellos regresaron al sala del piano y toda la tarde estuvieron practicando  
  
-ya vas mejorando...- le dijo Eriol al escucharla tocar ahora con mas fluidez y sin que s escuchara algún chillido  
  
-así soy siempre me esfuerzo....- dijo mirándolo con algo de orgullo  
  
-pues nunca lo aparentas...es bueno que lo reconozcas..- Eriol le sonrió ella había caído en su propias palabras...  
  
-Bah...creo que ya es hora de terminar....- dijo para salir de aquella situación..-además tu amiguita Maki te estará esperando esta noche....-dijo con disgusto  
  
-y que tiene eso que ver...no es algo que te incumba.....- le sonrió  
  
-solo decía...- dijo algo nerviosa..-bueno me voy....- dijo levantándose del banco para escapar nuevamente y el también se paro  
  
- celosa pequeña..- dijo el sonriendo mientras con una mano tomó el rostro se ella y la apretó levemente moviéndola de un lado a otro  
  
-yo si claro...- dijo en forma sarcástica y camino hacia la puerta  
  
-ya vez...además recuerda que fuimos novios...- le dijo en forma maliciosa  
  
-eh..cuando...- dijo ella sorprendida molesta y sonrojada...lo que le pareció gracioso a Eriol aquella expresión  
  
-no recuerdas...fueron 10 minutos...-dijo el muy convincente...hasta ella se lo creería si no fuera que hablaban de ella y aquel sujeto...y ella aun lo miraba con los ojos abiertos...- mientras de defendía de aquel sujeto...  
  
-era eso...- dijo algo aliviada...si su madre o Sakura lo escucharan que hubieran dicho y es que la opinión de ellas era la mas importante para Tomoyo...-además fueron sollo 3 minutos...y fue tu culpa  
  
-así me lo agradeces "cariño"...yo creí que me amabas..- el también fue sarcástico...además de buen actor...y tomoyo se sonrojo aun mas con aquel apelativo y volteo hacia la puerta nuevamente para que el no lo notara....  
  
-bueno adiós...- dijo ella con desagrado...  
  
-tomoyo....- la llamo de pronto con algo mas de seriedad...no era el mismo tono de hace unos cuantos segundos, ella estaba de espaldas  
  
-eh...- dijo ella cuando la llamo así...el lo había dicho otras veces pero ella había estado molesta para notarlo...pero esta vez se percato de ello  
  
-puedo llamarte así cierto....creo que jamás te lo pregunte no...- le dijo muy sutilmente...vacilando un poco  
  
tomoyo solo negó y pensaba decirle de la manera mas grosera que no la llamara nuevamente así... pero no pudo...le gusto que el pronunciara su nombre...  
  
-esta bien..-fue lo único que salió de sus labios....-que quieres?  
  
-bueno el domingo..yo...y..no se...-de pronto se puso nervioso..primero pensó en decirle lo que había hablado con Sakura y Shaoran pero luego decidió y si quería que fuera tenia que hacerlo con engaños....ahí estaba ahora sin poder decir nada...no comprendía por que estaba tan nervioso solo eran unas simples palabras sin significado  
  
-hablaras de una vez....no tengo tu tiempo y quisiera ir a mi habitación a descansar....- se desespero Tomoyo al escuchar que no llegaba a nada  
  
-esta bien...quisieras salir conmigo...- Tomoyo volteo sorprendida y algo sonrojada nuevamente había escuchado lo que creía que había escuchado...- y con lo chicos el domingo- luego escucho y se tranquilizo  
  
-creo que....ummh... no....hasta mañana....-dijo ella saliendo sin voltear a mirarlo  
  
-eh pero por que..- dijo Eriol sorprendido y algo molesto...se levanto y fue detrás de ella  
  
-la clase termino....nos vemos profesor...- dijo ella sin responderle a la pregunta y Eriol se quedo estático...y luego regreso al salón..tenia algunos días mas para convencerla...  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Eriol entro al edificio cercano al suyo y entro al ascensor apretó los botones y esperaba llegar...se detuvo y entro al pasillo vio el numero en la puerta era el mismo que su amiga le dio y tocó el timbre  
  
-hola Maki....- dijo el al verla abrir la puerta  
  
-Eriol..- dijo sonriendo y abrazándolo  
  
-vaya que recibimiento...- dijo Eriol entrando...  
  
-me sorprendió tu nuevo trabajo...- dijo mientras se sentaba en el mueble en la sala  
  
-si..pero era necesario..- dijo casi sin pensar dejando a Eriol algo confundido  
  
-necesario...- pregunto..-  
  
-bueno es que me di cuenta que la ciudad era el lugar que mas me gustaba y..- dijo algo nerviosa ante su imprudencia  
  
-no tienes que explicarme..lo siento...- dijo Eriol  
  
-pero....- ella quería darle cualquier explicación quería compartir todo con el..pero a veces sentía que iba a ser difícil..así que dio un suspiro y se resigno y solo necesitaría algo de paciencia para esperar el tiempo necesario...  
  
-y como te fue en tu primer día..- pregunto su amigo, tenia curiosidad  
  
-realmente bien..la señora Sonomi es una buena persona..una gran mujer..muy amable...  
  
-tienes razón...tomoyo tiene mucho de ella...es fantástica aunque problemática..- dijo el también sin pensarlo...se sorprendió algo pero era cierto..y sonrió sutilmente al recordarla  
  
-si claro...-dijo Maki en modo de burla algo que no le gusto mucho a su amigo...y la miro con algo de dureza...- lo siento...  
  
-no ...no tienes que..no me sorprende sabiendo sus referencias...- trato de justificarla...  
  
-sabes aun tocas muy bien el piano...- ella sonrió  
  
-aun lo recuerdas...- le dijo sorprendido pero agradado de que ella lo recordara  
  
-como olvidar ...me dijiste que fue la primera canción que aprendiste y la tocaste para mi...- dijo ella muy feliz...era uno de los tantos recuerdo especiales que tenia junto a él  
  
-si....era mi regalo de cumpleaños....no tenia nada para ti y acaba de salir de clases de música  
  
-si fue el mejor que haya recibido....- dijo agradecida  
  
-gracias...- dijo el mirándola tiernamente....- sabes la que me sorprendió fue tomoyo ella canta estupendamente....- la volvió a mencionar...y la imagino aquella tarde cantando... se percato de ello sacudió un poco la cabeza con disimulo...que le esteba pasando  
  
-si..- dijo entre dientes..fingiendo su sonrisa por que tenia que meterla a ella en sus conversaciones...era increíble dos veces en menos de 10 minutos...-creo que iré a traer té...- dijo levantándose y saliendo rápidamente tenia que descargar algo de cólera y no lo haría delante de su amigo..y fue a la cocina desquitándose con algunas tazas  
  
***************************  
  
Ya había terminado su ultima clase de la semana y Eriol aun no había podido convencerla..es mas no se lo había vuelto a mencionar y estaba algo preocupado...no querría fallarle a Sakura..  
  
-bueno y con esto termina...nos vemos mañana...  
  
-mañana...es domingo..- le pregunto bastante sorprendida..se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a el..tenia que asegurarse que lo que había escuchado era cierto  
  
-lo se...- le hablaba sin tomarle atención a sus propias palabras... mientras recogía sus cosas  
  
-entonces...-respondió ella aun sin entender nada..- espera ...espera..esta conversación se me hace conocida y recuerdo que después de ella salí bastante mal...  
  
-no te preocupes que esta vez no te llevare tan lejos...  
  
-que?...esta vez? no he hecho nada malo para algún castigo..o si?..- pregunto llevo su mano a su barbilla y se puso en una actitud muy graciosa..que hizo a Eriol reír  
  
-creo que no...pero recuerdas que te pedí que nos acompañaras el domingo..  
  
-bueno si..creo que dije no..cierto...que parte no entendiste...  
  
-bueno creo que no entendí nada así que ...mañana vendré por ti a las 9:30...nos vemos...y no me hagas esperar...- dijo el cogiendo su mochila y saliendo tranquilamente  
  
-eh...no puedes hacer eso....- dijo ella yendo detrás de él, Eriol se detuvo y ella se paro delante de él  
  
-si puedo...ya lo hice no...- el dio un leve toque a su nariz sonriéndole y luego siguió su camino  
  
-pero...- iba a decir algo pero prefirió resignarse...- esta bien...  
  
-lo sabia...hasta mañana señorita Daidouji....- dijo mientras salía de la casa y levanto su mano a manera de despedida ... ella se fue a su habitación  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Tomoyo se sentía como decirlo..algo emocionada y se levanto temprano..a su madre le sorprendió mucho ... pero no le dijo nada y estuvo lista solo esperando...Eriol llego puntualmente y salieron iban caminando y hasta ahora no decían nada hasta que se pararon delante de un edificio y mucha gente alrededor  
  
-que te parece...- al fin Eriol rompió el silencio  
  
-esto es la escuela....que le sucede..- dijo tomoyo molesta...pensé que veríamos a Sakura  
  
-lo se...pero me pareció buena idea  
  
-si yo quisiera venir a la escuela no lo tendría de profesor..me voy  
  
-espera... espera...esta bien...lo siento  
  
-iré a casa...—  
  
-pero no puedes se lo prometí a Sakura  
  
-la feria de la escuela?..- dijo extrañada  
  
-bingo...ella estaba triste por que jamás venias a verla en la obras y le dije que te traería....-  
  
-y que te hizo pensar que pudiera decidir por mi....-dijo con algo de indignación  
  
-soy tu maestro y se lo que es mejor para ti...  
  
-pero no eres mi padre..y ya me canse con el rollo ese ..soy tu maestro..soy tu maestro..cámbiales de disco quieres...-y cruzo sus brazos de forma infantil y Eriol sonrió  
  
-esta bien que te parece...soy tu amigo...y vendrás conmigo a ver a Sakura..- dijo tomándola por sorpresa y tomando su mano llevándola dentro de la escuela...  
  
-espera...- dijo tratando de zafarse pero no lo lograba, Eriol la tenia bien sujeta..de pronto el se detuvo y acerco su rostro a ella  
  
-no hagas escándalo..todos nos ven..-dijo el en un susurro, Tomoyo tenia algo de color en su rostro y se tranquilizo..mas bien se asusto de toda esa gente mirándola... y solo se dejo guiar por Eriol  
  
-hola Eriol....tomoyo...-cuando él escucho esa voz la soltó inmediatamente...se sentía extraño, Sakura estaba vestida con su uniforme y a su lado estaba Shaoran, ella abrazo a una algo molesta tomoyo...  
  
-Podías solo habérmelo dicho a mi...por que lo escogiste a el..- le dijo susurrándole y señalando a Eriol con el pulgar  
  
-lo siento...es que yo...- Sakura estaba algo apenada ante aquel reclamo  
  
-no tienes por que disculparte Sakura...esta señorita es la que debe disculparse por hacerte sentir mal por varios años..- dijo Eriol parándose detrás de ella y también señalándola  
  
-eh...eso es cierto Sakura...- pero Sakura no dijo nada solo bajo la vista algo apenada..- yo lo siento...no creí que fuera así..  
  
-ya no importa ...- dijo Sakura sonriendo sorprendiendo a tomoyo y al resto..en verdad Sakura podía ser muy fuerte ...por eso su prima la admiraba tanto..no como ella que solo huyo..- por que no les enseño la escuela a ti y a Eriol..  
  
-me parece una gran idea pequeña Sakura...- dijo Eriol sonriéndole...pero tomoyo sintió algo de molestia  
  
-vamos no...- dijo tomoyo mientras caminaban para recorrer el edificio  
  
*******************************  
  
-Ya me canse..falta mucho...- pregunto tomoyo después 5 minutos de recorrido  
  
-pero si ha sido unas cuantos metros...- le dijo Eriol con desacuerdo  
  
-esta bien pero tengo sed.....iré por algo para tomar...- dijo tomoyo  
  
-te acompaño..- dijo el joven de mirada azul saliendo detrás de ella...  
  
-no lo necesito...- se quejo Tomoyo  
  
-claro que si..vamos...- dijo Eriol sin tomarla muy en cuenta–ya regresamos...  
  
-nosotros los esperaremos por allá..- dijo Sakura señalando una banca..  
  
-muy bien...- le sonrió el joven y volteo hacia su alumna  
  
-como?...yo puedo ir sola...no es mi niñera...- se quejo nuevamente yéndose rápidamente  
  
-tal vez...- rió mientras la vio alejarse un poco y luego la vio detenerse unos cuantos pasos mas allá mirando a todos sitios y el se acerco y se detuvo junto a ella  
  
-eh...- ella miro a su alrededor buscando los refrescos y vio que había bastante gente...así que se acercó el inconscientemente como protegiéndose...por que siempre tenia que tener razón...y Eriol sonrió y empezó a gustarle el hecho de ser el único que podía y ella le permitía cuidarla...rayos que estaba pensando....parpadeo un poco al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos  
  
Caminaban entre la gente y parecían una pareja ...no se les veía nada mal juntos..pero nadie sabia que no era así....al fin llegaron al puesto  
  
-me da cuatro refrescos por favor...- dijo Eriol...le entregaron las bebidas y le entrego dos a tomoyo y el llevaba restantes mientras tomoyo trataba de caminar tranquila y es que sentía todas las miradas sobre ella...de pronto topo con alguien haciéndole soltar una de las bebidas  
  
-eh...lo siento..- escucho una voz...algo conocida  
  
-pues deberías...- no dijo mas pues se sorprendió al reconocerlo ...- Hiragashi  
  
-hola Daidouji....- dijo el algo nervioso y sonrió vacilante y ella le respondió aquel gesto con otra  
  
-eh...- Eriol los miro a los dos y no le gusto nada- no te preocupes...iremos por otro...vamos tomoyo...- Eriol la cogió del brazo y trato de llevarla  
  
-no me toques...- le dijo zafándose...Eriol la miro algo disgustado pero ella no le tomo atención y volvió a mirar a Genzo...-si quieres puedes acompañarnos...-lo invito tomoyo amablemente...no sabia por que lo hacia pero ya estaba hecho y Genzo lo miro algo extraño de cómo se trataban mutuamente se veía que tenia mucha confianza...  
  
-es que...- titubeo un poco  
  
-no te quedes allí vamos...-Eriol se dirigió hacia el joven pero algo incomodo por como miraba a Tomoyo pero no tenia por que molestarle eso..así que prefirió aceptar y que el los acompañara... compraron dos refrescos mas y fueron hacia la banca...  
  
-creo que tardaron un poco...- dijo Sakura entonces vio a Genzo ...- Genzo...que haces aquí...  
  
-lo conoces..- dijo tomoyo algo desconcertada  
  
-bueno es que estamos en la misma clase dijo Genzo  
  
-en serio..- sonrió Tomoyo y Eriol la miro seriamente aunque nadie se dio cuenta excepto Shaoran su mejor amigo y vaya que lo conocía  
  
-te sucede algo..- le susurro y Eriol solo movió la cabeza en forma negativa al darse cuenta de lo que le sucedía ..aunque no lo entendía...  
  
***************************  
  
Ya era medio día y habían comido algo por ahí y Eriol continuaba con aquel mal semblante..mientras Shaoran le hacia un análisis...iban caminando ambos amigos dando un paseo y Sakura, Tomoyo y Genzo iban detrás de ellos conversando animadamente...  
  
Eriol se preguntaba como era posible si se supone que debería tratar mal a cualquier extraño por que con aquel impertinente era amable... le daba algo de envidia...eh..a él no era posible...y los volvía a ver...mientras Shaoran seguía mirándolo como sus actitudes cambiaban sin razón aparente...pero obvia para él...iban ambos amigo silenciosos hasta que Shaoran decidió romperlo  
  
-que te sucede..- volvió a preguntarle Shaoran en un susurro mientras Eriol miraba de reojo al trío que reía allí a sus espaldas  
  
-nada..- dijo secamente y volteo repente mirando fríamente al frente  
  
-en serio no has parado de mirar hacia allá...- Shaoran dijo entre risas señalando con la mirada a los jóvenes a tras suyo  
  
-eh...- se sorprendió pero trato de ser indiferente...-no es cierto  
  
-bueno..si tu lo dices...pero yo lo vi...- se burlo un poco de su amigo  
  
-cállate..- Shaoran rió y le pareció extraña aquella actitud..por lo general Eriol era amable e imperturbable entonces le pareció graciosa aquella nueva fase de su amigo...celos...y si que los conocía bien para reconocerlos en otros..pero la pregunta era cual era el motivo seria acaso.... pensó mientras miraba a su amigo nuevamente  
  
-que miras?...- le pregunto su molesto amigo al sentir la insistente mirada de Shaoran  
  
-solo te analizaba...- le dijo riendo  
  
-sigues con lo mismo...ya párale...o...- no continuo una dulce voz llamando a su amigo lo detuvo...  
  
-Shaoran..- Sakura lo llamo y se adelantó hacia a ellos  
  
-si Sakura ...-dijo el volteando a verla y abrazarla  
  
-bueno es que nosotros iremos para allá..no te molestas cierto...- le dijo de forma infantil y Eriol se sintió extraño y miro a Tomoyo nuevamente de reojo quien aun conversaba con aquel impertinente y le sonreia  
  
-no..- dijo sonriéndole y miro a un Eriol algo molesto...- y a ti Eriol....- le dijo sacándolo de sus pensamientos...-te molesta que tomoyo vaya...  
  
-eh...- lo agarro por sorpresa tomando su atención nuevamente  
  
-yo no tengo por que pedir permiso a nadie... y menos a él- dijo tomoyo algo incomoda con aquel comentario..- vamos...- le dijo a Genzo amablemente y luego miro a los ojos a Eriol con una sonrisa irónica...se volteo y se alejo con Genzo  
  
-nos vemos en un rato...- dijo Sakura a su novio y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios y se incorporo con los otros jóvenes mientras Eriol seguía observándolos a lo lejos con la misma mirada incomoda hasta que desaparecieron entre la gente ...  
  
-no me digas que iras a seguirla...- comento Shaoran sacándolo de sus pensamientos  
  
-que dices....no molestes...vamos..- dijo Eriol reaccionando ante su comportamiento y yéndose en sentido en contrario pero aun algo preocupado por ella...mientras Shaoran aun reía ... seria real lo que imaginaba  
  
*********************************  
  
Los tres jóvenes llevaron a Tomoyo a recorrer la preparatoria ya que jamás la había pisado...el único lugar que conoció fue la primaria así que era extraño estar allí...fue hace tanto  
  
-Tomoyo...te sucede algo?- le dijo Sakura al ver tan pensativa a su amiga..  
  
-eh...- levanto la mirada y se incomodo un poco al sentir la mirada de Genzo y de su prima sobre ella..sobre todo la de el...y Eriol no estaba allí para ella...que pensaba no lo necesitaba  
  
-no nasa nada....- sonrió y siguió caminado  
  
-como te vimos tan pensativa y te detuviste...- le dijo Genzo también algo preocupado  
  
-no es nada...- ya se estaba desesperando un poco así que decidió cambiar de tema  
  
-y que obra presentaran este año...- pregunto la joven de ojos violetas  
  
-Presentaremos...cenicienta...- respondió Sakura...  
  
-en serio...Y que papel tendrás Sakura...- le dijo algo emocionada..de niña le gustaba ese cuento..y su mamá y su papá se lo contaban...su padre...  
  
-seré una de las hermanastras...- le contesto..pero Tomoyo no reaccionó de nuevo en sus pensamientos...- Tomoyo...  
  
-Daidouji...- Genzo le toco el hombro y Tomoyo al sentir su mano reacciono algo mal..  
  
-oh..lo siento ..- dijo algo avergonzada... y volvió a sentir esas mirada y sobre todo la de él..la miraba extraño...-no te preocupes...me decías Sakura...- volvió al tema y miro a su amiga rápidamente...  
  
-que seré una de las hermanastras...- volvió a decir  
  
-Como?...no puede ser..tu debiste ser la cenicienta...eres la más indicada....quienes tomaron esa decisión... son unos incopetentes...- dijo Tomoyo con mucha indignación y Sakura estaba algo sorprendida y Genzo sonrió por aquella actitud con Sakura..el recordó una ocasión similar...parecía que algunas cosas no hubieran cambiado a sus ojos y recuerdos...  
  
-Fue por sorteo...- trato de defenderse pero Tomoyo no la escuchaba...  
  
Tomoyo dejo de hablar y sintió aquella mirada nuevamente y volteo a verlo y estaba sonriente...se reía de ella tenia ganas de decirle un par de cosas...  
  
-por que me ves así...- dijo ella directamente...y Genzo se percato que ella se dio cuenta de su mirada y la aparto apresuradamente algo avergonzado y con color en su rostro  
  
-lo siento...- se disculpo...  
  
-Y tu que papel tendrás Hiragashi...- le pregunto  
  
-eh..yo...- dijo algo nervioso...y es que su papel no le había hecho mucha gracia...  
  
-si tu...- le dijo en un todo "es obvio no"..  
  
-te sorprenderás...- le dijo Sakura entre risas mientras Genzo seguía avergonzado...  
  
-bueno yo....yo soy...- seguía dando rodeos y Tomoyo empezaba a desesperarse  
  
-me lo dirás...- Genzo empezaba a sentirse presionado..- entonces me lo dirá Sakura e iba a voltear hacia su prima  
  
-Soy la cenicienta..- al fin dijo y Tomoyo se sorprendió y empezó a reír...  
  
-en serio...oh lo siento..  
  
-no te preocupes...- dijo el apenado ..- he tenido peores...-  
  
-pero será buena experiencia...  
  
- Por que no vamos por un helado..- dijo Sakura  
  
los jóvenes caminaban hacia el puesto de helados y escucharon una voz detrás suyo...  
  
-Hola pequeño cenicienta...- se rió el joven...a sus espaldas acompañado de otro amigo más...-te gusta tu papel cierto..estoy ansioso de ver el ridículo que haces...parecerás una linda señorita...  
  
-que quieres Ryu...- dijo volteando de donde venia la voz...- dejas de molestar ya...  
  
-me gusta hacerte sentir mal...acaso no te has dado cuenta....o que le dirás a mamá... dijo en tono burlón..que empezaba a incomodarle bastante y sobre todo por que estaba frente a Tomoyo  
  
-Por que no vas a molestar a alguien más inútil...- le dijo enfadado...  
  
-creo que lo enfade cierto Masashi..- le preguntó a su amigo el cual asintió también riéndose...entonces su amigo miro a Tomoyo sorprendido  
  
-esa es la chica...- le susurro a Ryu  
  
-Por que no nos dejas en paz..- dijo Tomoyo molesta...  
  
Entonces Ryu miro a ambas jóvenes y reconoció a Tomoyo...  
  
Pero que tenemos aquí..si es la linda señorita del campo deportivo...aun podría venir conmigo...- le dijo parándose frente a ella...Genzo y Sakura miraron extrañados...  
  
-Cierto eres el tonto aquel..ya ni te recordaba...- le dijo Tomoyo en forma de burla lo que molesto mas al joven...  
  
-Y tu novio...no vino...- le pregunto y Sakura Tomoyo tenia Novio y no se lo había contado...se quedo sorprendida y Genzo también...  
  
-No lo necesito..además..que te hace pensar que ire contigo..ni loca que estuviera...-  
  
-pues probemos...- le desafió el joven...  
  
-por que no la dejas tranquila...- dijo Genzo enfadado por como la trataba...es chico siempre le gustaba causarle problemas...  
  
-no te metas niño...- le grito ...  
  
-déjala en paz..- se escucho otra voz...  
  
**********************************  
  
Shaoran aun seguían paseando pero a Eriol se le notaba mas intranquilo que antes....se le notaba nervioso...impaciente y ansioso...  
  
-Creo que mejor vamos a buscarla..- dijo Eriol...ya no aguantaba..desde que se había separado tenia un mal presentimiento y quería cerciorar que las cosas andaban bien con Tomoyo y después podría irse con quien quisiera...pero sin ningún daño...  
  
-eh..buscarla...- dijo Shaoran mirándolo con una ceja alzada  
  
-digo dije buscarlos..- se retracto Eriol...  
  
-estarán paseando por allí..no ha pasado ni una hora Eriol...- le dijo sonriendo...  
  
-tengo un mal presentimiento..- le dijo serio..- tengo que ir por ella y asegurarme que esta bien ...y si tu no me acompañas no me importa..- Eriol salió encamino contrario...no sabia por donde iba ..pero debía seguir su instinto  
  
-esta bien..espérame...- Shaoran salió detrás de él...esto se estaba poniendo extraño...y su amigo lo notaba aun más loco cada minuto...  
  
-entonces camina más rápido..- dijo Eriol sin mirarlo..  
  
sus instinto jamás fallaban y ahí estaba Sakura... Tomoyo debía estar a su lado..vio al impertinente y Tomoyo estaba siendo cogida por un tipo...como era posible...entonces lo reconoció..era el de aquel día...como se atrevía a volverla a molestar después de la paliza que recibió...  
  
-déjala en paz..- se escucho una voz...era Eriol...  
  
- oh aquí estas...- le dijo el otro sujeto...  
  
-te dije que dejaras tranquila..- dijo furioso por como la cogía a Tomoyo  
  
-sabes esa vez ganaste..pero esta no..estoy listo...- dijo soltándola y quitándose la chaqueta y entregándosela a su amigo...mientras la gente empezaba a rodearlos  
  
-pero que pasa aquí..- pregunto Shaoran que recién había podido alcanzar a su amigo...y vio como lo desafiaba aquel joven  
  
-no lo se..- dijo Sakura algo confundida...  
  
- Podría calmarse un poco...-dijo Genzo...y vio como ambos se daban mirada asesinas...  
  
-tu cállate niño...- le grito Ryu  
  
-Ryu mejor no te arriesgue vez como te dejo la vez anterior..- le dijo Masashi recordando como su amigo quedo después de lo golpes de Eriol  
  
-no me ayudes quieres...-  
  
-Hazle caso a tu amigo..- dijo Eriol sonriendo y quitándose también su chaqueta acercándose a Ryu ...Tomoyo los miraba sorprendida ella no quería ser tratada como un objeto y menos que por su culpa un par de hombre tuvieran motivos de sacar a flote sus instintos de machos...y se paro en medio de los jóvenes...  
  
-Ya párenle y no iré contigo..te lo dije...-  
  
-quítate cariño...no te metas...- le dijo jalándola del brazo y empujándola a un lado con fuerza botándola al suelo...  
  
-te dije que no tocaras a mi novia...- dijo con furia Eriol, sorprendiendo a sus tres amigo y a Tomoyo, le lanzo un golpe al Ryu mientras la gente empezaba a emocionarse después de haber estado echando fuego para que de una vez empezara...  
  
-Estas bien tomoyo...- Genzo fue hacia a ella para cerciorar...  
  
-si no te preocupes..dijo ella tocándose el brazo..y sonriéndole...lo que distrajo a Eriol y lo molesto aun mas y sin darse cuenta recibió un golpe en el rostro...por que se molestaba en hacer eso ...el recibía los golpes y ella le sonría al impertinente...  
  
Eriol se levanto y dio otro golpe...e iba dar otro aun más fuerte pero fue detenido por Shaoran al igual que Ryu era sostenido por Masashi...-  
  
-Déjame darle su merecido por tocar a mi novia...- lo decía tan seriamente que todos lo presentes estaban convencidos de ello y hasta Sakura y Shaoran comenzaban a creerlo...  
  
-Cálmate Eriol..no eres así...no te dejas llevar por provocaciones...  
  
-si se meten con lo mío si...- Eriol ya no sabia lo que decía...estaba demasiado furioso  
  
-lo tuyo..por favor Eriol...- dijo a lo que Eriol reacciono...entonces vio como Tomoyo seguía hablando con Genzo  
  
-Tienes razón..no se que me paso...- dijo y al fin Shaoran pudo soltarlo...  
  
-Vamos Ryu...esta bien molestar al pequeño..pero ese tipo es profesional...- le dijo su amigo..y logro convencerlo...  
  
-No veremos...- dijo Ryu...y se fueron..la gente se fue disipando... dejando al fin a los 5 jóvenes solos...  
  
-Segura que estas bien...- le volvió a preguntar a Tomoyo Genzo...  
  
-Si...- le sonrió ya algo más tranquila después aquel espectáculo..era una surte que no los hubieran echado...  
  
-Como es eso de novios...- dijo Sakura confundida...entonces Tomoyo se sonrojo sutilmente y Eriol sorprendido la miro..ni cuenta se dio de lo que decía...  
  
-Es una larga historia se las contare en el camino...creo que ya es hora de las presentaciones...- dijo Tomoyo mirando su reloj  
  
-Tienes razón...- dijo Sakura mirando su reloj...- vamos..  
  
-Y tu me la contaras a mi..amigo..- le dijo Shaoran...- vamos...- fueron siguiendo a Sakura, Genzo y Tomoyo  
  
-muy bien...vamos...- dijo ya más calmando pero aun perturbado por Genzo...  
  
******************************************  
  
Ya estaba todo aclarado....y la obra había comenzado..la del grupo de Sakura era el último y Tomoyo disfrutaba con cada historia...recordó aquella vez que fue narradora de la Bella durmiente donde Sakura fue el príncipe....pero no logro hacer la parte del beso...fue muy gracioso...  
  
Mientras Eriol la veía sonreír...a su lado...y aun pensaba en la reacciones que tuvo...y se sorprendía aun más al recordarlo...Shaoran tuvo razón al decirle que el no era así...y si debía culpar a alguien no seria Tomoyo ya que ella era la afectada y el la trato de defender...pero ella solo lo ignoró...ahí estaba otra vez esos pensamientos...se sentía extraño....  
  
Se escucharon aplausos por todo el auditoria..la obra había terminado y Tomoyo se dirigió detrás del escenario para ver a Sakura y su nuevo amigo..lo había hecho estupendamente bien...  
  
-A donde vas..- le pregunto Eriol amablemente  
  
-no...- iba a decirle que no le incumbía paro después de lo de hace unas horas...se sentía como decirlo..algo culpable...- iré a ver a Sakura...- le dijo y salió...  
  
llego detrás del escenario y busco con la mirada a sus amigos... entonces sintió una mano detrás suyo...creyó que era Eriol que la había seguido...  
  
-no me toques...- se quejo...  
  
-lo siento...- dijo Genzo apenado...  
  
-oh no te preocupes..pensé que eras alguien más...-  
  
-Tomoyo...- fue Sakura ya lista de nuevo con su uniforme al igual que Genzo...  
  
-Sakura...estuviste fantástica...y tu también Hiragashi...  
  
-Dime Genzo...-  
  
-muy bien Genzo...- le respondió...- puedes llamarme Tomoyo...- entonces Tomoyo lo recordó...  
  
-Genzo Hiragashi....la primaria..te conocí en tu primer día de escuela...- dijo algo sorprendida..por eso se le hacia familiar...y lo trataba así...  
  
-si...creo que si...- dijo algo apenado..  
  
-Por que no me lo dijiste...  
  
-Creo que ya no es importante no...- dijo Sakura..mientras iban donde se encontraba Shaoran con Eriol...  
  
-Podría acompañarte a tu casa...- le pregunto Genzo antes de llegar donde el joven de mirada azul y su amigo...  
  
-Creo que ya debemos irnos...- dijo algo serio Eriol al verla con el impertinente ese...  
  
-no lo creo Genzo me acompañara...puedes irte a casa...- le dijo sonriendo en forma triunfante....- tomo el brazo de Genzo  
  
-has lo que quieras...- dijo Eriol saliendo molesto..el había sido el héroe del día y aun lo trataba así ...un momento por que tenia esa actitud...no sabia por que...pero estaba allí hecho una fiera sin motivo...mientras todos lo miraban anonadado...Eriol se había comportado muy extraño ese día...que le estaría pasando...  
  
Notas de la autora  
  
Hola a todos ..al fin pude terminar el capitulo...espero que les haya gustado...además de que se me hizo un poquito mas largo...27 páginas wow..es toda una hazaña en esta historia....el máximo era de 20...tiene bastante que leer...les tomara algo de tiempo...  
  
Eriol estaba muy molesto no...pobre ...Si Maki hubiera visto así ha Eriol no le quedaría ninguna duda cierto ^ _^  
  
Pasando a otra cosa...me preguntaron la edades de Tomoyo y Eriol...bueno...Tomoyo tiene 18 y Eriol 22...lo mismo que Sakura Y Shaoran respectivamente...Maki también tiene 22 y Genzo también 18..aunque el de el nadie lo pregunto..pero de todas formas lo pongo...  
  
Quiero agradecerle todos lo reviews que mandaron...en verdad me encantaron y además de que muchas personas nuevas están empezando a leer mi fic y les gusta...a todos un agradecimiento enorme y espero que este capitulo también les guste...  
  
Bueno hasta pronto no vemos en el próximo capitulo  
  
PD: bueno como siempre se debe hacer hay que aclarar que Sakura Card Captors no me pertenece esta es exclusivamente de Clamp y el merito es de ellas al crear esto personajes tan lindos  
  
e-mails - Misato_01@hotmail.com  
  
misato@fanfiction.zzn.com  
  
fatimagiuliana@yahoo.com 


	10. cap10

QUIEN MANDA A QUIEN  
  
ICapitulo X/P  
  
Eriol se levanto con algo de dificultad, gran parte de la noche no había podido dormir recordando lo que había pasado y aun se encontraba molesto, y eso era lo que lo tenia confundido, estaba molesto consigo, con tomoyo, con aquel chico, con los que buscapleitos, con Shaoran. Sakura era la única con la que no tenia problema alguno, quizás ella no le hizo ningún comentario como los que hacia su novio...  
  
Termino su baño, se alisto y salió de casa subiendo a su auto arrancando a toda velocidad, aun era temprano pero solo dio vueltas por ahí haciendo tiempo, estaba en el limite del permitido pero no le importaba, tenia ganas de matar a alguien aun y si era ese joven mejor.....  
  
Al fin llego a la gran mansión y entro dirigiéndose a su salón, tenia muy pocas ganas de estar allí y verla de nuevo pero no podía evitarlo, además de que no era lógico su sentir, así que tenia que continuar lo mas natural que le saliera....  
  
Aun faltaban 5 minutos para que comenzara cuando de pronto sintió que alguien giraba la perilla y se abría la puerta, era Tomoyo  
  
-Buenos días...- dijo ella esperando que el la mirara y le sonriera como siempre e hiciera uno de sus comentarios de mal gusto por llegar temprano  
  
-buenos días..- dijo él en forma seca y sin mirarla...lo que la sorprendió y le dolió un poco  
  
-y ahora a este que le sucede...- pensó Tomoyo al verlo así, se había estado comportando raro, y ella no recordaba haberlo molestado y aun así el no era de enfadarse, mas bien tomaba todo con calma  
  
-tenemos que empezar... - se levanto Eriol de su asiento y se paro frente a ella y al fin la vio a los ojos pero no era la mirada cálida de siempre, era fría y dura lo que la asusto un poco, pero no tenia por que preocuparse en como la mirara  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
-hola Shaoran....- entro Maki al edificio esperando encontrar a Eriol aun...el siempre salía 7:15 en punto de casa y aun eran las 7  
  
-hola Maki... que haces..- le pregunto su amigo  
  
-vine a ver a Eriol...- le sonrió  
  
-pues el no esta en casa...ya fui a ver y esta vacío..- le dijo el castaño  
  
- pero si él sale mas tarde...- dijo algo extrañada  
  
-supongo que aun esta molesto..- se le escapo decir a Shaoran  
  
-molesto por que o que...- Maki se preocupo un poco seguro Tomoyo era la culpable  
  
-Bueno...- Shaoran no sabia que decirle...- no lo se...peor es mejor no hablarle ..-  
  
-tu crees...- dijo algo desconfiada  
  
-si quieres puede arriesgarte...mañana leeré tu obituario en los diarios...ya sabes como es el cuando esta enojado...- rió Shaoran recordando a Eriol  
  
-si ya lo creo..peor era un alivio que fuera una vez cada año  
  
-creo que ya le toco la del año...- sonrió..- y todo por ce... Tomoyo...  
  
-entonces si sabes por que...ahora que hizo ....  
  
-ya sabes... -entonces Shaoran mira su reloj...- tengo que irme...hasta mas tarde y cuídate....- le dio un beso y salió rápido no quería seguir siendo interrogado  
  
-si ..adiós...- aun estaba dudosa..Shaoran sabia algo y no le quería decir...tal vez conversaría con el mas tarde.... debía ir a la oficina  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Eriol estaba en el escritorio sacando punta a su lápiz, era la 8º vez que lo hacia y tomoyo lo miraba disimuladamente mientras leía su libro de texto...de rato en rato levantaba la vista y lo veía renegar y gruñir, se sentía algo preocupada y si era algo grave lo que le pasaba...y si se iba...  
  
En una de esas que lo espiaba ella levanto nuevamente su vista para verlo y el también lo hizo...encontrándose nuevamente con la fría mirada azul de Eriol  
  
-por que me observa...- le dijo el...-ya acabaste  
  
- no te observaba..que es lo que te sucede...- le pregunto  
  
-a mi...nada que deba importarte....  
  
-pero me estas desesperando con esa actitud...- le dijo  
  
-tu haces lo mismo y no me quejo...y mejor seguimos con la clase que para eso me pagan no para estar exponiendo lo que pueda o no pueda sentir...así que limítate a aprender como yo me estoy limitando a enseñarte...quedo claro...- le dijo con cierto resentimiento que Tomoyo sintió  
  
-pero....-le lastimo algo aquel discursito aunque había usado palabras que ella en algún momento dijo...aun así dolía  
  
-pero nada...y termina...- le dijo mientras volvía su escritorio...  
  
y así transcurrió en silencio que mataba a tomoyo... se había acostumbrado a las peleas y comentarios...se había acostumbrado a su voz burlona y cálida..a su risa.... a su mirada alegres... y el estaba tan callado...  
  
solo se dedicaba a mirarlo cada vez que el se volteaba a escribir en la pizarra...se sentía triste...estaba claro que ella era el motivo de tal actitud  
  
Al fin el descanso se dio y Eriol se quedo sentado aparentando hacer algo tan solo para no mirarla  
  
Tomoyo se levanto de su asiento lentamente y fue hacia la puerta... en un momento volteo a ver atrás y salir..cerro la puerta tras suyo y se apoyo en ella tratando de recordar en que momento ocurrió pues el estaba de los mas normal ..excepto cuando lo chicos la molestaban ahí lo vio furioso pero después todo parecía normal...  
  
Tomoyo seguía pensando hasta que sintió que el apoyo se le iba y cayo al suelo...  
  
-ouch..-levanto la vista para encontrarse a los pies de Eriol...-el había abierto la puerta para salir y no sabia que ella estuviera aun ahí- que te sucede?...- dijo algo molesta  
  
pero Eriol no dijo nada...solo le dio la mano y la ayudo a levantarse después se fue rumbo a la cocina...y ella fue detrás de el...  
  
-por que me sigues...- le dijo mientras la miraba de reojo..  
  
-no lo hago..solo vas por el mismo camino que yo...- le dijo y siguieron caminado hasta llegar a la entrada de donde se desprendía la gran escalera al segundo piso...tomoyo empezó a subirla sin dejar de mirarlo y Eriol siguió de frente... cuando Misao apareció y abrió la puerta...  
  
-ola Eriol..- dijo Maki...Eriol volteo y su expresión cambio un poco  
  
-hola Maki...- dijo en forma habitual y se acerco a ella y Maki lo abrazo y el también a ella pero aun mas efusivamente...era algo intencional pues volteo un poco y vio que tomoyo seguía ahí parada..  
  
-Shaoran me dijo que estabas molesto...-  
  
-yo...no...- le dijo sonriéndole y tomoyo sentía algo en su interior que hervía al verlos así....  
  
-y que haces aquí....- dijo tomoyo bajando las escaleras...  
  
-la Sra. Sonomi me envió a recoger unos contratos...  
  
-entonces cógelos y vete...  
  
- Daidouji...no sea grosera...- dijo Eriol en forma de reclamo...descargándole parte de su ira...- vamos Maki te acompaño...- Maki tomo su brazo y le sonrió aunque se sorprendió que Eriol le hablara así a tomoyo cuando siempre era muy complaciente con ella...entonces Tomoyo si tenia que ver en su disgusto...  
  
Tomoyo se sintió tan dolida y furiosa pero no puedo decir nada mas solo se fue de allí hacia su habitación...entro azotando la puerta no podía aceptar eso.... y que empezaba a creer que el podría ser su amigo...y es que le agradaba bastante, aunque no lo demostrara, por que hasta ahora había sido diferente al resto de maestros, todos le recordaban todo lo malo que hacia, le gritaban en cambio Eriol solo le seguía el juego y manipulaba las situaciones a su conveniencia, la trataba como amiga y eso le gusto...pero ahora no lo soportaba, se empezaba a comportar como los demás...  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
había mucha tensión en el ambiente pero la clases pronto acabarían y todo se disiparía...  
  
-hasta mañana...Srta. Daidouji...- dijo secamente pero ella no respondió solo lo vio salir...y después saldría ella esperando no encontrarlo aun en el pasillo.  
  
Eriol camino con su mochila al hombro, se sentía aun extraño con esa actitud pero no podía cambiarla aunque sabia que le lastimaba, y no le gustaba tratarla así, pero ya estaba echo, pero no lo controlaba, quizás ahora la comprendía un poco.  
  
Antes de irse decidió ir a la cocina por algo de tomar tenia lo boca algo seca ingreso y fue hacia la nevera, ya tenia cierta confianza y tomo una jarra con jugo y sirvió un vaso y se sentó en una silla alta que había y suspiro, escucho el intercomunicador...no le interesaba, siguió bebiendo otro sorbo y sintió a alguien entrar era Misao, una mujer mayor muy amable y ella le sonrió  
  
-me hubiera dicho, se lo hubiera llevado al salón..- le dijo amablemente  
  
-no te preocupes, ya había terminado por hoy..ya estaba por irme..- le dijo de la misma manera amable...-  
  
-disculpe que me meta...pero lo noto muy extraño..le sucede algo..- le pregunto con algo de curiosidad y preocupación...y es que era algo notorio su extraño comportamiento  
  
-no ..no es nada..- el joven negó con la cabeza...  
  
-la señorita da algunos problemas cierto..- sonrió... y el dio una media sonrisa  
  
-bueno algo...pero...- no continuo por que tomoyo ingreso repentinamente  
  
-Misao lleva tres tazas de te a la sala ...- dijo sin darse cuenta quien se encontraba allí con la mucama...  
  
-si Srta. tomoyo...- le dijo y tomoyo al voltearse para regresar por el mismo sitio por donde vino vio quien estaba allí sentado con un vaso de jugo en su mano mirándola con algo de recelo...  
  
-pensé que se habría ido ya...- le comento de mal intención  
  
-ya lo iba hacer no te preocupes...- le dijo secamente...entonces Misao los miraba uno por uno al ver como se trataban... había sido una pelea fuerte... eso se veía... pero estaba muy lejos de acertar...  
  
tomoyo gruño un poco y salió fuera de la cocina mientras Misao empezaba a preparar la cosas para llevar el te  
  
-veo que no están en buena situación...- dijo mientras hacia su labor  
  
-eh...- dijo Eriol por que sin darse cuenta se daba a notar algo de cólera..-no es eso...  
  
-se que a veces puede ser algo insoportable..pero en el fondo es una chica muy dulce...- el no lo había dudado pero ese no era el problema  
  
-lo se...- dijo el con algo de ternura...  
  
-le agrada la señorita cierto...- dijo al ver algo diferente en su mirada al mencionarla  
  
-ahhh....bueno... es que...- no sabia que responder. Misao solo sonrió sutilmente...mientras a Eriol se le notaba un leve sonrojo como cuando era adolescente..- dime Misao como era ella..- pregunto para desviar un poco la atención de él  
  
-la Srta...-Eriol asintió...jamás se le había ocurrido preguntar como era antes a alguien que convivió con ella cuidándola como casi una madre...- bueno era ella un niña muy tierna y dulce... tenia mucha energía e hizo alguna travesuras... era muy apegada a sus padres...sobre todo a su padre...lo quería muchísimo... yo la cuide desde bebe... cuando llego a casa todos se encariñaron con ella, era la bebe mas bella que hubiera visto jamás con esos ojos violetas y esos pequeños labio rojos...-los ojos de la mujer tenían cierto brillo recordando aquellos momento..había vivido gran parte de su vida trabajando en aquella casa y Eriol sonreía al imaginarse a Tomoyo en aquellos momentos...  
  
Misao termino de arreglar la cosas y llamo a otra sirvienta que era nueva allí...  
  
-Yukari...lleva esto a la sala por favor...- le dijo a la joven que entro y vio a Eriol con cierto interés...quien no lo haría el era muy atractivo...  
  
-esta bien...- dijo y salió rápidamente...  
  
-bueno creo que ya debo irme..- dijo Eriol terminado lo ultimo que le quedaba de jugo...- gracias por todo...  
  
-por que no se queda..- le pregunto...  
  
-no puedo...creo que este día ha sido suficientemente largo para mi...- dijo sonriéndole ...- no vemos mañana...-  
  
-bueno... hasta mañana señor Eriol...si quiere después le sigo contando de la Srta...-  
  
-eh...esta bien..- sonrió y sus mejillas se volvieron a teñir ante aquel ofrecimiento, cogió su mochila y salió cruzo por la sala y como se imagino estaba Sakura y el impertinente...pero nadie se percato de el..se quedo un rato mirándolo con cierta molestia y luego veía a tomoyo sonreír... aunque no era a él...Eriol sonrió... se veía muy bonita y animada... que estaba pensando..movió su cabeza y cuando volvió a mirar y vio que tomoyo lo veía con el ceño fruncido y el la miro con sorpresa y luego la imito saliendo rápidamente de allí...subió a su auto..dio un suspiro y fue hacia su casa  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
-sucede algo Tomoyo...- le dijo su amiga al verla...entonces Sakura volteo hacia la entrada de la sala pues ella estaba de espalda y no vio nada---que vez...-tomoyo se sonrojo ...no iba a decirle que miraba a Eriol..no quería dar pie a burlas  
  
-Oh...no nada..- volvió a sonreír..- le dijo ..había salido de su trance...  
  
-gracias por su visita..ya me estaba aburriendo...y desesperando aquí con el profesor..- recordando la forma como la trato aquel día... se sentía triste de que la tratara tan fríamente  
  
-por que...- le pregunto Genzo y Sakura dio una pequeña sonrisa  
  
-sabes... tomoyo tiene cierto pasatiempo..-. dijo Sakura aun riendo y con un Genzo confundido  
  
.pasatiempo...- pregunto  
  
-Sakura..- dijo con molestia...y luego se sonrojo al ver la cara de confusión de Genzo...  
  
-a tomoyo le encanta sacar de quicio a los profesores que llegan a enseñarle  
  
-y eso..- se dirigió a una Tomoyo avergonzada...y algo molesta con Sakura...  
  
-no solo un pasatiempo..- sonrió nerviosa...simplemente no quería compartir aun sus secreto con Genzo en parte aun era un extraño...  
  
-y que paso esta vez..- le pregunto Sakura  
  
-nada...simplemente Eriol estaba con un humor de perros  
  
-como que nada...  
  
-si estaba molesto desde que llego...y le di el lujo de preocuparme por el...y me grito -..dijo con algo de tristeza...  
  
-que extraño...- dijo Saura...  
  
-pero ya dejemos ese tema...no me gusta hablar de el...- dijo  
  
-esta bien---que te parece si vamos al cine...  
  
-pero....  
  
-buena idea..  
  
-esta bien  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
llego al edificios, estaciono su auto y entro al ascensor, apretó el botón que lo llevaría al piso 4 donde estaba su apartamento tomo su llave en ingreso al oscuro lugar  
  
-Al fin llegas amigo..- escucho una voz al ingresar a su apartamento y encendió la luz  
  
-no podría esperar a que yo viniera..- le dijo con molestia  
  
-no..estaba ansioso de hablar contigo  
  
-conmigo sobre que...- le dijo con indiferencia  
  
-no te hagas...de todo ese show que hiciste ayer...por Dios Eriol nadie te reconocía...  
  
-que dices...no paso nada..lo único que hice fue proteger a Tomoyo de esos tipos es lo único... – tratando de convencer a Shaoran y convencerse así mismo  
  
-te gusta cierto...- le pregunto de forma directa y con una sonrisa en su rostro y Eriol lo miro con sorpresa como si hubiera descubierto algo que ni el mismo sabia..y Shaoran al ver su rostro se dio cuenta de muchas cosas  
  
-no...- fue lo único que dijo con molestia  
  
-entonces ..no crees que no me di cuenta ... cada vez que ese tal Genzo se le acerbas ponías una cara de perro rabioso...- al escucharlo Eriol empezaba apretar su manos  
  
-estas loco...además eso es imposible...- al fin dijo relajándose un poco  
  
-lo se...por el momento así es... y quería estar seguro que tu lo supieras... eres ante todo su maestro...- le dijo entonces no quería que su amigo se metiera en problemas, entonces sonó el timbre y Eriol fue a abrir la puerta  
  
-hola chicos..- dijo Maki al verlos..- tenían una expresión extraña..- sucede algo...- pregunto con confusión.  
  
-no nada...- fingió Eriol una sonrisa y Shaoran se dirigió a la salida  
  
-no hemos terminado de hablar Eriol...- le dijo Shaoran seriamente y Eriol lo miraba con cierto disgusto..- adiós Maki...debo estudiar...-y salió  
  
-que paso...no entiendo nada...- dijo Maki aun mas confundida  
  
-eh...son cosas de Shaoran..ya sabes como es el de imaginativo...- le dijo sonriéndole...  
  
-bueno-..dijo dudosa...- vine a invitarlos a salir...pero Shaoran esta ocupados así que...qué dices?...  
  
-esta bien...- dijo sonriendo, tenia que distraerse un poco sino de tanto pensar en tomoyo se volvería loco..un momento pensar en tomoyo ... como..ya estaba loco  
  
-vamos...  
  
-después de ti...  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Haber que película les gustaría ver..- pregunto Genzo..  
  
Los tres se encontraban en el cine del centro comercial y estaban parados frente a la cartelera...habían muchas películas y no sabían que escoger...  
  
-no lo se...  
  
-que tal esta...- dijo y los tres amigos asintieron compraron los boletos y fueron hacia la confitería a comprar palomitas...chocolates... refrescos...  
  
iban a entrar cuando vio a alguien que no esperaba ver hasta el día siguiente... y el también lo vio...ella entro rápidamente y nadie mas se dio cuenta...  
  
se sentaron esperando que empezara...  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
-te sucede algo...- le pregunto al ver fijamente un punto  
  
-no..- le respondió Eriol viéndola entrar a la sala  
  
-ven veamos esa..- le dijo Maki accedió  
  
se sentaron filas detrás de tomoyo y Maki no se dio cuenta que ella estaba delante..pero Eriol no dejaba de verla ahí sentada junto con el...que le estaba pasando..todo en su cabeza se mezclaba y se sentía confundo con su sentir...  
  
trataba de mirar hacia el ecran donde la película se reflejaba pero no lo lograba su mirada siempre se desviaba hacia a ella ...siempre hacia a ella que extraño era todo, y si sobre todo se lamentaba..por que demonios tenia que ir tras ella...  
  
Tomoyo empezó a sentir que era observada...no podría ser posible se empezaba sentir incomoda y después de 45 minutos de película no aguanto y volteo y lo vio allí sentado acompañado de ella... por que ella tenia que estar con el...pero que le pasaba ..el podía estar acompañado con que le viniera en gana... aunque le molestaba que fuera por ella... volvió su vista al ecran e intento concentrarse pero no pudo lo miraba de reojo y de tanto en tanto sus mirada se encontraban... y en cada en encuentro sentía que sus mejilla quemaban y volteaba rápidamente... por que se sentía así...  
  
Al fin la película acabo y se paro de su asiento junto con Maki y salieron de la sala...  
  
-ese no es Eriol..- dijo Sakura al reconocerlo...  
  
-si es el joven que ayer estaba con nosotros..- dijo Genzo recordándolo  
  
-vamos...quisiera ir a casa..- dijo tomoyo con algo de disgusto...  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
-buenos días hija...- le sonrió  
  
-buenos días mama..- dijo desanimada...Sonomi la había visto así toda la semana y no lo entendía...ya era viernes y seguía de la misma manera  
  
-hija me preocupas que te sucede...- le dijo sincerándose con ella  
  
-a mi ..nada...- dijo mientras revolvía su desayuno con una mirada algo triste...no había comido bien..Siempre la veía hacer lo mismo..comer un par de bocado e irse al salón con algo de rezongo..era como si no quisiera ir allí  
  
-seguro...no has comido bien...- tomo sus manos e hizo que la mirara  
  
-eh...estoy bien..- fingió su sonrisa y comió con algo de dificultad..la verdad no tenia apetito...tenia una gran tristeza cada vez que lo recordaba y pero aun que lo tenia que ver...pero no iba a dejar que la dominara... jamás le paso eso con cualquier extraño...y el no tenia que ser la excepción...  
  
Misao se acerco con el teléfono  
  
-señora es para usted....  
  
- gracias...- le dijo empezó hablar...- entiendo... lo haré en este momento...hasta mas tarde...- dijo cerrando la llamada  
  
-que sucedió...- le pregunto con preocupación  
  
-debo ir a Tokio..-le dijo..- pero  
  
-no te preocupes estoy bien puedo cuidarme sola...-le dijo sonriendo aun mas para convencerla  
  
.esta bien..le dijo su madre acercando su mano al rostro de su hija acariciándola delicadamente  
  
-voy al salón..- dijo y se acerco donde su madre y la beso..pero ella no confiaba mucho en su sonrisa...  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
tomoyo respiro hondo ante de entrar al salón.... cogía fuerzas para empezar a aguantar desplante y tratos fríos que empezaban a cansarla... pero por alguna razón no deseaba que el se fuera...  
  
-buenos día..- dijo al fin entro y el estaba como siempre sentado en el escritorio y no la miro  
  
-buenos día...- le dijo...para ella seria otro día largo en tan "agradable" compañía...pero no aguanto mas  
  
-basta...grito de la nada...-me dirás que te sucede y me lo dirás ahora...ya me canse de malos tratos miradas frías...contestaciones cortantes....por Dios ese es mi trabajo no el tuyo...-le dijo  
  
-eh..- Eriol la miro confundido....- no sucede nada...ya te dije solo me limito a enseñarte...  
  
-pues no... te comportas como los otros maestros....todos mandones... siempre gritándome... recordándome lo insoportable que era... diciéndome como comportarme...teniéndome lastima...- dijo esto ultimo como un gemido...  
  
Eriol la miro sorprendido... ella sentía todo eso..por eso los echaba..pero por que era diferente con el... además ella tenia razón...el estaba molesto con ella sin razón...  
  
-pensé que eras diferente...por que pensé que eras mi amigo..me lo dijiste y te creí...aunque no lo demostrara...vah nunca demuestro nada de lo que siento... creo que esto será la primera y la ultima... -dijo mientras una lagrima corría solitaria por su mejilla ...Eriol empezó a sentirse culpable...  
  
-tomoyo...yo..- no dijo nada por que tomoyo salió de allí rápidamente y Eriol quedo inmóvil... mientras tomoyo fue a su habitación rápidamente y azoto la puerta tras de si.... para cuando Eriol reacciono salió rápido peor no estaba en el pasillo y miro hacia su puerta...cerrada... vio a Sonomi asomarse  
  
ella había escuchado el azote y fue a ver a su hija con algo de preocupación...  
  
-tomoyo puedo pasar..- le dijo sutilmente...y ella estaba a dentro seria sentada en su cama...la lagrimas corría peri ella no gemía...solo miraba al frente...  
  
-eh...si mama..- dijo secándose las lagrima y yendo al baño rápidamente...  
  
-donde estas...-le dijo mientras se asomaba detrás de la puerta del cuarto de la habitación y entrando en ella  
  
-en el baño..salgo en un instante..-su voz parecía normal...  
  
-hija no tengo mucho tiempo... estarás bien...-  
  
-si... si no llamare a Sakura....- le grito aun desde el baño  
  
-muy bien...- sonrió su madre...parecía que todo estaba bien- regresare el lunes temprano...  
  
-muy bien...  
  
-debo irme...-le dijo y tomoyo salió y su madre la abrazo y la beso y salió..tomoyo pudo fingir muy bien ..peor aun así...sintió la puerta cerrarse...pero la lagrima volvieron a asomarse  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Eriol la vio salir...y fue hacia el salón..no quería dar explicaciones...  
  
-creo que es mejor regresar a casa...- dijo sabia que ese día seria imposible...peor al día siguiente hablaría con tomoyo..  
  
salió de casa y subió a su auto... Tomoyo sintió el sonido del motor y lo vio alejarse...  
  
Llego a casa y se echo en su cama... empezaba a pensar...por que se comporto así...es que quería lastimarla tanto como se sintió el...pero el no debía sentirse así... eso era lo que no extendía..y nuevamente la pregunta que le sucedía...era Genzo...Shaoran tendría razón...estaba celoso..no eso era imposible... era maestro....no podía meterse en la vida de Tomoyo mas de lo que ya lo hacia... peor no pudo evitarlo...  
  
Rodó en su cama y cerro los ojos..que difícil era todo aquello...después todo se desvaneció...teniendo una imagen en su mente...tomoyo...  
  
De pronto sintió el timbre...que le había sucedido...escucho que algo golpeaba su ventana con fuerza, estaba lloviendo.. se levanto y fue a la puerta...  
  
-Maki...hola...- le dijo  
  
-parece que recién te levantaras...- le dijo al verlo con expresión soñolienta..  
  
-algo parecido..creo que dormí todo el día..  
  
-todo el día?..no se supone que deberías haber estado con tu alumna...  
  
-lo se..pero sucedió algo..  
  
-que?- dijo con curiosidad  
  
-no quisiera hablar de ello por ahora..- dijo y Maki se desilusiono que tan grave seria para que el reaccionara así ...-uhmm trajiste pizza..- desvió el tema  
  
-sabia que te gustaría...- sonrió mostrándole la gran caja  
  
-Gracias....  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Desde que empezó a llover se sintió mas triste... eran casi las 9...se sentía sola..no había mamá...no había Sakura..no había Misao..no había Eriol...sola en casa... de pronto la luces se apagaron y se asusto mucho  
  
-y ahora que haré..- se dijo... y luego un trueno...-dios..que hago piensa Tomoyo si llamo a Sakura...no creo que la dejen venir...- se decía temblando abrazada de su almohada  
  
Estaba acurrucada en su cama... cerro los ojos fuertemente... otro trueno y la lluvia era mas fuerte aun...el tiempo pasaba y se asustaba aun mas ..sentía ruidos por todos sitio de su casa..sentía crujir todo y ella cada vez mas asustada...estaba sola...entonces vio el teléfono aun tenia un ultimo recurso pero no sabia si resultaría...casi sin pensar marco el numero...  
  
Timbro 1..2...3..la espera se le hacia eterna..y si el no estaba en casa...a donde habría ido...que haría... empezó a llorar..no sabia si aguantaría todo el temor que tenia....entonces sintió descolgar al otro lado y una voz no tan agradable contesto..  
  
-Bueno..- escucho, no era el.. debió imaginarlo...de todas formas como se le ocurrió el estaba molesto con ella por que se molestaría en acompañarla y colgó rápidamente mientras intentaba contener el llanto  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Comieron pizza y jugaban damas chinas...la lluvia estaba empezaba a caer con mas intensidad...entonces las luces se apagaron  
  
-iré por lámparas..- dijo Eriol levantándose y yendo a la cocina...Tardo un poco y de pronto sonó el teléfono...Maki se sobresalto y luego sonrió era solo el teléfono no era peligroso  
  
-bueno...- dijo ..pero solo escucho un sollozo y colgaron  
  
-quien era..- Eriol al fin aparecía con algo de iluminación  
  
-no lo se...escuche un llanto y colgaron..- dijo extrañada  
  
-llanto..- dijo por un momento se imagino a Tomoyo asustada...pero ella no era así...no era aun mas frágil de lo que aparentaba...pero estaba con su madre..para que llamaría...  
  
-que sucede..- le pregunto Maki al verlo así tan pensativo..se asusto un poco  
  
-tendré que cerciorarme...- dijo apretó el botón de rellamada... y empezó a repicar  
  
-Tomoyo..- dijo cuando escucho que levantaron el auricular..  
  
-si..-respondió tímidamente y al instante lo reconoció  
  
-que sucede..- le pregunto preocupado  
  
-no..no pasa nada...- dijo tratando de fingir pero no podía  
  
-no mientas...estas llorando...  
  
-yo..no..- le dio rápidamente y colgó...  
  
-diablos..- susurro Eriol y también colgó y entro a su habitación  
  
-que sucede..- dijo con una preocupación fingida... pero Eriol no le contesto y Maki se molesto...luego lo vio salir con un pequeño maletín -a donde vas...  
  
- a casa de tomoyo..- contesto...  
  
-no que estabas molesto con ella..- le pregunto  
  
-bueno...eso no importa...- a Eriol se le había olvidado todo de pronto simplemente no quería verla sufrir...  
  
-es peligroso...con toda esta tormenta  
  
-estaré bien..te llevare a casa....- le dijo saliendo con el  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Tomoyo se acurruco en su cama... estaba muy asustada... por que hizo algo como eso... por que demonios había colgado ...se le notaba preocupado..eso no era lo que quería...que fuera a cuidarla como hasta ahora lo había estado haciendo... aunque recordó lo molesto que estaba con ella así que no podía culparlo por simplemente ignorarla....  
  
Pero ya no podía mas...temblaba a cada trueno... saltaba a cada rugido y su corazón no paraba de latir rápidamente... moriría antes de que amaneciera y estaba segura que a el no le importaría...él..por que siempre su mente volvía a el...el no era importante... nunca nadie lo fue..solo Sakura y su mama...  
  
Escucho su puerta... se sobresalto..que hacer..que hacer..tomo valor de lo que fuera... y se levanto tenia algo en la mano con que defenderse... bajo lentamente las escaleras... no escuchaba nada...al fin bajo..miro a todos lado  
  
-Tomoyo...- alguien susurro y ella volteo vio una luz en su rostro y luego desvanecerse pero antes de quedar en total inconciencia unos brazos la sostuvieron...  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
-Rayos tomoyo..- Eriol la sostuvo...debió haber tenido algo mas de delicadeza....y logro sostenerla antes de que se lastimara cayendo al piso...  
  
la llevo en brazos a su habitación...y la recostó en la cama... fue al baño y ayudado por su linterna ayudo a buscar algo...cogió algodón y alcohol y regreso donde ella echo un poco de liquido y lo coloco en su nariz...  
  
-vamos Tomoyo.. debes reaccionar...preciosas.. -pero no funcionaba... necesitaba algo mas fuerte quizás... de pronto la sintió moverse...y abrir los ojos pesadamente  
  
-que paso..- se levanto ella sobresaltada...  
  
-te desmayaste pequeña..- le dijo tratándola como siempre lo había echo y esto la sorprendió...  
  
-que haces aquí...- le pregunto...  
  
-pensé que me necesitabas...pero si no es así..me voy..- dijo y se levanto pero sintió que una fría mano lo detuvo...  
  
-no me dejes sola..- le dijo y empezó a llorar... Eriol se enterneció de verla así...  
  
-y tU madre...- le pregunto...mientras la abrazaba...  
  
-mama salió esta mañana de viaje y no regresara hasta el lunes...- le dijo...era tan cálido su pecho..estaba allí acurrucada y su aroma era tan suave jamás se había sentido así...  
  
-entonces tendré que quedarme contigo esta noche.-. le dijo y una Tomoyo ya mas calmada se levanto de pronto sorprendida y algo sonrojada.. felizmente que no se le notaba..  
  
-te lo agradecería...- le dijo ella en forma amable y Eriol sonrió era bueno escucharla así... era irresistible  
  
-entonces llevare mis cosas a la habitación de al lado...- dijo Eriol y se volvió para coger su maleta para salir de la habitación  
  
-puede quedarte aquí..- le dijo tomoyo no sabia por que pero quería tenerlo cerca...si el se iba se iba a sentir igual de sola...  
  
-eh..- dijo el boquiabierto a tal pedido..y no era que le desagradara la idea...  
  
-lo siento...yo..- dijo nerviosa Tomoyo jamás había hecho un pedido de tal naturaleza  
  
-esta bien..- le dijo..- me acomodare aquí..- le dijo señalando el sofá aun lado de la cama de tomoyo...  
  
-si..- dijo con mucha tranquilidad en su voz...-  
  
-bueno me iré a cambiar..-.dijo Eriol llevando sus cosas consigo al baño... y Tomoyo se sorprendió Eriol avía ido preparado ...  
  
ella entro a su closet y saco unas mantas y almohadas y la dejo sobre el mueble y volvió a recostarse y sonrió..el al había tratado como antes... no distante eso era un comienzo... al fin el salió del baño...  
  
-creo que es hora de dormir buenas noches...- le dijo y se acomodo en el sillón , aunque prefería estar con ella, en la misma cama..  
  
Que diablos estaba pensando..mejor se dormía y dejaba de pensar estupideces  
  
-si buenas noches..- dijo ella acomodándose mejor...hacia el lado donde el estaba y antes de cerrar los ojos lo observo... y pensaba que le gustaría que el estuviera con ella ...allí abrazándola y consolándola...como hacía un momento y sentir su calidez... cerro sus ojos y sus labios empezaron a esbozar una sonrisa al imaginarlo ...que estaba pensando..sacudió la cabeza y abrió los ojos rápidamente..mejor se dedicaba a dormir...  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Pasaron un par de horas....y la lluvia aun seguía...Tomoyo escucho un sonido a lo lejos y abrió los ojos soñolientamente...entonces vio hacia el mueble y Eriol no estaba...  
  
Se levanto repentinamente...acaso habría estado soñando...no...no podía ser porque ahora estaban las mantas...miro a todos lados y no vio a nadie...donde se habría metido..o se hubiera arrepentido de acompañarla y se hubiera ido...  
  
se paro y fue hacia la puerta...la abrió y se asomo...y la volvió a cerrar...volvió sobre sus pasos y volteo  
  
-ahhhhhhhh..- grito el estaba parado detrás de ellas  
  
-estas bien..- le preguntó preocupado  
  
-no me vuelvas a dar un susto de esos...donde te habías metido..- le dijo en su voz de reclamo que tanto le gustaba a el cada vez que lograba sacarla de sus casillas...y se arrojo a él y lo rodeo con sus brazos fuertemente como por impulso para no dejarlo ir...  
  
-soy un hombre y tengo necesidades pequeña..- le dijo... mientras la separaba un poco para verla mejor y le daba un toque en la nariz con su dedo índice..y ella se sonrojo...y se percato de lo cerca que estaba ..es mas lo estaba rodeando por la cintura...  
  
Él la separo lentamente y paso su brazo por su hombro...ella se sentía mas protegida entre sus brazo y a pesar de que ya estaba conciente de lo que estaba haciendo no quería soltarlo...era extraño  
  
La condujo hasta su cama e hizo que ella se acostara...y se sentó a su lado y la arropo como una niña...entonces sonó un trueno y la sobresalto levantándola y volviéndose abrazar a el... y es que ese clima no la ayudaba mucho y daba a demostrar cosas que en estado normal jamás daría a conocer..y menos a él  
  
-puedes quedarte aquí junto a mi...- le susurro  
  
-eh..- Eriol dijo sorprendido por aquella proposición...tomoyo le estaba pidiendo algo como eso... no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba  
  
-solo hasta que me quede dormida...- le dijo desilusionada por la respuesta de el  
  
-esta bien..- dijo acomodándose sobre la cobijas...ella coloco su cabeza sobre la almohada y cerro los ojos... se sentía algo nerviosa ..era una extraña sensación...siempre la tenia desde que el llego la primera vez pero cada vez se hacia mas fuerte  
  
Eriol disimuladamente la miro y la vio con los ojos cerrados...se veía tan pacifica...un trueno nuevamente y ella tembló y momentáneamente alumbro el cuarto dejándolo ver su rostro...era muy bella...se había percatado de eso antes...pero ahora algo le decía que era diferente....  
  
-ya estas dormida...- le pregunto... para distraerse un poco  
  
-no..y si no te calla no lo podré hacer..- le dijo...Tomoyo respiro mas tranquila al asegurarse que el aun estaba a su lado...  
  
-muy bien...- Eriol se estaba cansando de esperar... puso sus brazo sobre la cabeza y el sueño lo vencía...empezó a cerrar los ojos involuntariamente...  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Abrió sus ojos...se había quedado dormido...pero aun así aun era de noche y seguía lloviendo a cantaros... pero ya habría pasado el suficiente tiempo para que ella se hubiera quedado dormida  
  
Ese era el trato..aunque para el no era ningún problema quedarse allí observándola...se iba a levantar pero se sorprendió ... como no se había dado cuenta  
  
Tomoyo estaba acurrucada y con la mitad de su cuerpo apoyado sobre el suyo...sus delgado brazos rodeándolo...y sus rostro próximo al suyo...acaba de sentir aquel pequeño peso... lo habría echo al propósito... que decía...ella no haría algo como eso...y ahora si se movía tal vez la despertaría y eso era lo que menos quería...  
  
-Tomoyo..- susurros..y ella se movió un poco y se asusto pensó que la había despertado....felizmente ella no abrió los ojos...  
  
Qué problema...la seguía mirando..no podía despegar su vista de ella..era una criatura tan hermosa... por que había estado tan molesto si ella no tenia la culpa de los que estaba sintiendo...un momento lo que estaba sintiendo..de donde surgió eso...  
  
volvió a posar sus ojos sobre ella y recordó lo que ella le había dicho esa mañana...su voz era de dolor... levanto su mano sutilmente y toco sus rostro ligeramente..la sintió nuevamente moverse...y la aparto..entonces volvió a posarla allí...su piel era muy suave...y sus labios parecían dulces...  
  
empezó a acercarse lentamente...tenia una ganas inmensas de probarlos...un impulso al verla así...sentía su pacifica respiración sobre su rostro... solo un roce...debía lograrlo...  
  
que estaba haciendo...mejor dormía a si no se volvería loco...empezaba pensar que había sido un error aceptar quedarse en la cama con ella...pero no podía irse...así que debía dormir esperar que amaneciera  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Tomoyo empezaba abrir sus ojos lentamente y se sentía de maravilla había dormido demasiado bien...se movió un poco soñolienta  
  
-dormiste bien...-escucho una voz...  
  
-si dijo....- pero luego sintió a su almohada extraña...era cálida y se movía de arriba a bajo como si respirara....una almohada no respira...se dijo y abrió los ojos completamente..y sintió un brazo que la rodeaba...y se paro rápidamente...  
  
-hola..- le dijo Eriol sonriendo...y a Tomoyo se le subieron los colores al rostro rápidamente...  
  
-que haces aquí...- le pregunto cubriéndose con sus sabanas avergonzada  
  
-no recuerda..vine ha hacerte compañía...  
  
-no me refiero a eso..que haces en mi cama...- le dijo...  
  
-tu me lo pediste...-  
  
-pero te dije que hasta que me quedara dormida...  
  
-lo se..pero alguien me lo impidió..- dijo sonriendo y levantándose...tomoyo lo vio y se veía bastante bien...dios se veía demasiado bien tenia un pantalón holgado de algodón y un polo ceñido a su cuerpo lo que la hizo sonrojarse mas y no quiso preguntarse mas..al fin atrevió a descubrirse y pararse...  
  
-mejor iré a cambiarme..- dijo Eriol...saliendo del cuarto...  
  
-a donde vas...  
  
-al baño de al lado..o acaso quieres que me bañe aquí..- le dijo el en su tono de burla que extraño durante estos días  
  
-noooooo...claro que no..has lo...- iba a decirlo pero temía sus respuesta así y sonrojarse aun mas...- anda..- Eriol le volvió a sonreír antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sin  
  
tomoyo entro a su baño y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa..a pesar de todo no fue tan malo... se sentía de maravilla..el ya no estaba molesto...volvía ser el Eriol que le gustaba tanto...eh...gustaba?...no..eso no....  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Eriol entro a la otra habitación...eso había sido intenso..no supo como aguanto mirarla a la cara y hacer ese tipo de bromas..estaba super nervioso... se metió a la ducha y dejo que el agua fría lograra bajarle el calor que sintió al verla...  
  
y sobre todo al recordar lo que intento hacer en la noche...por Dios casi la besa... todo iba bien ..por que esto venia a pasar...  
  
pero por otro lado podría a ver sido muy deliciosos probar esos labios... tan rojos...- Eriol reacciona eres su profesor...no debes pensar eso...y te metería en problemas...- dijo mientras salía y se cubría con una toalla...- saco un pantalón de su maletín y una camisa...sabia que tenia que quedarse y fue preparado...  
  
Espera..falta algo..su mochila...salió tan apresurado que la olvido y allí llevaba sus libros...y ahora...ya eran casi las 8...mientras iba y regresaba tardaría mucho...  
  
salió del cuarto y bajo al comedor ahí estaba tomoyo lista...ese día la vio extraña...se veía tranquila...mas animada...se veía linda...ella alzo su vista y el sonrió...ella solo se sonrojó y bajo otra vez a tomar otro poco de sus huevos  
  
-tengo una mala noticia dijo el sentándose...  
  
-cual ...-dijo ella algo asustada...  
  
- olvide mis libros así que hoy tendremos un día libre...  
  
-eh..- dijo sorprendida....  
  
-que sucede...  
  
-estas seguro..creo que la lluvia te afecto..- le dijo ella  
  
-no..creo que fue el dormir a tu lado...- le dijo..de donde había salido eso..dios...cada vez menos lo podía controlar...  
  
-bueno..es que..- sus comentarios a veces la dejaban así...entonces reparo en una cosa..si no había clase..el se iría...- volverás a casa...  
  
-no..estaba pensando en que podríamos pasear por el centro y alquilar una películas para ver as tarde..que te parece...- le sonrió y el rostro de tomoyo se ilumino  
  
-si..- dijo con una gran sonrisa... mientras comía su desayuno rápidamente  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
pasearon por allí y por allá..miraron escaparate..entraron a tiendas...y tomoyo compro muchas cosas... Eriol la veía sonreír sinceramente y no dejaba de mirarla... parecían una pareja realmente feliz  
  
-por que tengo que cargar esto...-. se quejo Eriol... mientras caminaban  
  
-para eso estas..- le dijo ella muy graciosa...llevaron todo al auto  
  
-no me digas que compraras mas...- dijo cerrando la cajuela y volviéndose a ella... para volver a la zona comercial  
  
-si...- y lo jalo dentro de una tienda...y tomoyo se movía con gran agilidad examinado los muñecos..era una tienda de curiosidades...y habían osos y muñecos, pequeños adornos....tarjetas.......de todos los tamaños y colores...  
  
Eriol vio un muñeco y le pareció perfecto...lo cogió y lo compro...  
  
-toma..- dijo extendiéndole la bolsa  
  
-eh..que es esto...-pregunto sorprendida  
  
-míralo y veras...- ella lo vio y le gusto mucho  
  
-pero..yo..- dijo ella dudando..  
  
-es tuyo..-le dijo poniendo sus manos sobre las de ella... Tomoyo sonrió en agradecimiento y salieron de la tienda  
  
-ven...- le dijo el había una caseta para tomarse fotos...  
  
-no me gustan tomarme foto...  
  
-por que no...ven..un recuerdo..  
  
-esta bien..-acepto y entraron...los dos se pararon frente al lente...Eriol en un impulso la rodeo con sus brazos y Tomoyo se puso algo nerviosa apoyo su cabeza en su hombre sonriendo y ella también sonrió abrazando lo mas fuerte que pudo al oso......  
  
salieron de allí fueron a la tienda de videos... era un inmenso lugar y se separaron buscando su películas había decidido que cada uno escogería una y luego se juntarían para buscar una juntos...  
  
Misterio.... drama...miraba y no le gustaba ninguna revisaba...leía lo resúmenes..pero ninguna llamaba su atención...Hasta que vio una que llamo su atención...romance... , la cogió y fue a encontrarse con Eriol..  
  
-ya elegiste...-le pregunto tomoyo  
  
-si..mira...- le entrego el video...  
  
-que es esto...- dijo mirando la tapa  
  
-es muy buena...Kill Bill...y tiene una escena de anime...  
  
-Y...-  
  
-vah..y tu que escogiste...  
  
-yo...nada en especial...- dijo ocultándola detrás suyo...-vayamos a escoger una para irnos..  
  
-vamos igual la vamos a ver juntos...no  
  
-si..pero después...- dijo  
  
-muy bien..vayamos...- dijo tomoyo distrayéndose y Eriol aprovecho para arrebatársela...  
  
-veamos...vaya jamás pensé que eras una chica romántica...  
  
-eh....no...mejor vamos...  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
-El almuerzo estuvo bien...no crees...-dijo Eriol entrando a la habitación...llevando todas las cosas que tomoyo había comprado  
  
-tienes razón..- dijo Tomoyo y Eriol estaba caminando con dificultad por el peso de todo  
  
-donde pongo todo esto...- dijo Eriol  
  
-bien veamos... déjalo sobre la cama...-  
  
-vaya no pensé que fuera una compradora compulsiva...- dijo Eriol cayendo sobre el sillón donde pensaba a dormir el día anterior...  
  
-no lo soy... solo he comprado lo necesario......-  
  
-para 3 años por lo menos...-  
  
-gracioso...- lo miro molesta  
  
-haber...veamos...bonita falda...-dijo examinándola...  
  
-deja eso..no te he dicho que puedes juzgar mi ropa...  
  
-a ver...este vestido no esta mal...- dijo ignorándola mientras cogia la prenda de la parte superior dejándola caer y se la mostraba e intentaba imaginarse como se vería con eso...- deberías ponerte vestidos como esta mas seguido  
  
-que no me escuchaste..- dijo arranchando la prenda...-  
  
-si lo hice...pero me agrada hacerte enojar...te ves muy linda..- le dijo guiñándole el ojo... lo que provoco un sonrojo a Tomoyo ...  
  
-mejor ve.. ...  
  
-mejor te ayudo con esto..- no la dejo continuar y tomo otra caja con mas ropa  
  
-deja eso....- volvió a quejarse  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
-Termine......- dijo colocando la ultima prenda en su vestidor  
  
-tienes muy buen gusto...  
  
-así soy yo...  
  
-eh .sabes tienes el ego muy alto...  
  
-no lo creo..solo es que soy la mejor...-  
  
-bien entonces demuestra que eres buena en esto...- y le arrojo una almohada  
  
-guerra ah..veras..-le dijo devolviéndosela..  
  
-eso fue todo... me decepciona..- y empezaron con su guerra de almohadas... ambos se comportaban como un par de chiquillos y le encantaba...se dejaban llevar por sus emociones y reían a carcajadas mientras corrían por la habitación desordenándola toda...  
  
Eriol fue tras de tomoyo y ambos cayeron en el mueble...  
  
-te rindes...-  
  
-jamás...-  
  
-estas segura te doy una segunda oportunidad...que dices...-  
  
-no..- dijo tomoyo sonriendo... se sentía tan bien..tan liberada...entonces fijo su vista en aquel par de ojos azules...y el hizo lo mismo y quedaron atrapados ... y Eriol empezó a acercarse lentamente sintiendo lo que sintió la noche anterior mientras tomoyo entrecerraba los ojos esperándolo..esperando que sus labios la tocara...jamás había sido besada... y tenía algo que explotaba en su pecho...mientras veía a Eriol acercarse....  
  
tocaron la puerta...y se percataron de su situación sonrojándose ambos al tope...  
  
-yo..- dijo Eriol las palabras no le salían para disculparse  
  
-soy Sakura...puedo pasar...- se escucho detrás de la puerta..  
  
-eh si .- Eriol se paro rápidamente ayudándola a incorporarse ante que la puerta fuera abierta...ambos aun tenia un poco de color en sus mejillas al darse cuenta de lo que estaban a punto de hacer...  
  
- pasa algo.. -dijo Sakura al ver a Eriol y Tomoyo ahí parados como zombis sin hace movimiento alguno...  
  
-no...nada..- dijo muy nerviosa tomoyo ...  
  
-y que te trae por aquí pequeña Sakura...- dijo Eriol para desviar la atención de ellos  
  
-vine con Genzo visitar a tomoyo..- dijo Sakura sonriendo acercándose a Tomoyo y jalándola de la mano hacia fuera del cuarto mientras que los ojos de Eriol empezaron a transmitir ira...ese nombre...ese chico..ahí estaba nuevamente ese sentimiento...Eriol salió detrás de ellas...  
  
-le diré a Misao que les lleve el te...- dijo Eriol yéndose a la cocina..  
  
-pero..-tomoyo lo vio extraño como los días anteriores...-por que no vienes...- dijo  
  
-no..no deseo incomodar...  
  
- no te iras cierto..- le dijo con cierto temor...  
  
-no te preocupes..- le sonrió y tomoyo de nuevo le volvió la seguridad...era su Eriol...su Eriol?  
  
Y Sakura los miraba extrañado..... pero luego recordó estaba allí por que quería que tomoyo se interesara en su amigo..Mientras Eriol fue a la cocina  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Sakura se había ido hacia hora y media mientras Eriol espero pacientemente a que se fueran para no verle la cara a ese sujeto.. y decidieron que después de cenar verían las películas que habían planeado y ya eran la 8:00 y ambos estaba en la cocina haciendo palomita de maíz,  
  
-Bien creo que todo esta listo cierto...-  
  
-si...- ambos se habían puesto sus pijamas ya que Eriol decidió quedarse un día mas con ella...pero esta vez dormiría en la habitación de huéspedes de al lado  
  
-lleva esto...- fueron hacia la habitación y se acomodaron en el sillón frente al televisor en la habitación de tomoyo...  
  
-primero veremos esta...- dijo señalando la película que el seleccionó  
  
Eriol se emocionaba en cada escena y combate y se conmocionaba en alguna otra mientras tomoyo se sobresaltaba y tapaba sus ojos... que película era esa...todo era cabeza rodando y brazos cortado..todo chorreaba de sangre..para su suerte al fin termino...  
  
-que te pareció...-  
  
-no me digas que esto es una película...- dijo quejándose...aunque no negaba que la trama era interesante  
  
-si y muy buena...- dijo Eriol emocionado  
  
-no me lo pareció...  
  
-mejor veamos la tuya...- dijo tomándola y colocándola en la reproductora...  
  
Empezaron a verla...era muy tierna y tomoyo pensó en lo que había sucedido hace un momento antes de que llegara Sakura...como seria recibir un beso... como se sentiría ya que jamás lo había hecho... y si Eriol no se hubiera detenido... sentir sus labios sobre los suyos... de pronto empezó a sonrojarse..  
  
-te sucede algo..le pregunto Eriol al verla extraña...-  
  
-eh..no..-dijo sin mirarlo..felizmente que las luces estaban apagadas y no la vio...  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Iban en mitad de la tercera película y de pronto Eriol sintió que algo se apoyo en su hombro...era tomoyo..se había quedado dormida...  
  
-Tomoyo..- le susurro y la movió ligeramente... pero ella no despertó...- tomoyo...  
  
Se veía igual que la noche anterior...apago el video..ya no tenia caso que la siguiera viendo solo...y ahora que haría...felizmente que esta vez solo era su cabeza la apoyada en el ..así seria más fácil...se paro lentamente y la dejo caer suavemente sobre el mueble... tomo una manta y la cubrió con ella... entonces tomoyo empezó a hablar dormida...  
  
-Yo no fui cierto...yo solo ...no...- decía algo desesperada que estaría soñando..Eriol se arrodillo al pie de ella para observarla mejor...fue como la vez que la trajo a su casa dormida cuando ocurrió aquello en la granja...y las lágrimas empezaron a brotar.....- nooo....nooooo... papá ...yo no quise... noooo...- volvió a gritar abriendo los ojos desesperada y con su respiración agitada...y sentándose... empezó a llorar-  
  
-ya Tomoyo..fue solo un sueño..- le dijo abrazándola y ella también lo abrazo apoyando su cabeza en su pecho...  
  
-lo se...- dijo en un balbuceo...  
  
-mejor ven a tu cama...estuvo bien de películas por hoy..- dijo parándose y ella no se separaba de el... él tenia el poder de reconfortarla... la ayudo a recostarse...  
  
-gracias...- le dijo mientras la arropaba..  
  
-de nada...estarás bien..- le pregunto...estaba preocupado...  
  
-si...buenas noches...- le dijo  
  
-Buenas noches...- respondió Eriol apagando la luz de la habitación y saliendo...  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Domingo al fin y Eriol decidió terminar con la clase de deporte que había empezado aquel día pero no termino y le ofreció a Tomoyo jugar un partido de Basket  
  
-lista... – le dijo mientras el daba bote a la pelota...  
  
-si...no es problema...- entonces empezaron a correr y Tomoyo intentaba quitarle la pelota pero no pudo... y erio encesto -eso es trampa eres mas grande...-  
  
-pero si ese no es problema para ti...- tío se molesto por el comentario y cogió la pelota y empezó a correr hacia la canasta pero Eriol se interpuso y con un rápido movimiento se la quito para encesto nuevamente..- cosa que no le gusto a tomoyo...  
  
-creo que son dos a mi favor...- dijo el...y cogió la pelota y empezó a correr ...tomoyo se acerco e hizo que se doblo el pie...  
  
-te sucede algo.- dijo Eriol dejando la pelota aun lado para atenderla..pero.. Tomoyo cogió la pelota y se levanto rápidamente yendo al área de lanzamiento y encestando  
  
-me falta un punto para empatarte...  
  
-eso fue sucio pequeña...  
  
-Tomoyo le dio la pelota y decidió que esta vez seria mas dura para poder empatarlo así que corrió hacia a el y le metió un codazo no tan fuerte pero logro que el soltara el balo tomo la pelota y lo vio acercarse así que sin mas cerro los ojos y lo lanzo...escucho a la pelota chocar con algo pero no era la canasta...cuando abrió los ojos vio a Eriol tirado en el suelo..  
  
-Oh por dios..-dijo ella corriendo hacia el... el tenia los ojos cerrado –Eriol ..estas bien..yo no quise  
  
-no deberías burlarte de mi..- dijo Eriol sin abrir los ojos y sonrió tomoyo se sorprendió  
  
-gracioso ..-y antes de que pudiera levantarse Eriol la jalo...cayendo a su lado.. y el se arrodillo un poco y puso sus brazos a ambos lados de ella  
  
-creo que estamos a mano cierto...- le dijo...  
  
-esta bien..-dijo Tomoyo y se rindió....se sentía algo nerviosa por tenerlo así de cerca..  
  
-que sucede aquí..-dijo una voz furiosa...y ambos jóvenes se sorprendieron...  
  
-mama..- dijo ella mientras se levantaba al igual que Eriol...ambos mas avergonzados...  
  
-lo siento señora..estábamos jugando..  
  
-que clase de juegos son esos...- dijo molesta...-y señor Hiiragisawa no se supone que los domingos son su día libre...  
  
-eh..bueno si..es que...- como explicarle que había estado allí por tres días seguidos  
  
-es que yo le dije que viniera par alas clases de deporte...- mintió tomoyo tratando de ayudarlo lo que sorprendió a Sonomi...  
  
-Tomoyo...- susurro acaso su hija estaba interesada en el...-esta bien...es mejor que vayamos a almorzar..- dijo Sonomi...ambos jóvenes habían perdido la noción del tiempo y ya era la 1...  
  
- si mama...  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
-Gracias por todo...- le dijo Tomoyo saliendo con el hasta afuera...felizmente su madre no había hecho mas comentarios sobre lo anterior  
  
-no fue nada...mas bien lamento lo de,..tu ya sabes...- dijo Eriol algo avergonzado  
  
-no te preocupes...pero esto solo fue una tregua aun me caes mal...-..  
  
-no fue lo que dijiste aquel día...-le sonrió  
  
-eso no cuenta..- dijo ella y Eriol rió sabia que no era cierto...  
  
-hasta mañana...pequeña...- le dijo e iba a subir a su auto  
  
-espera...- dijo Tomoyo antes de que subiera  
  
-que el volteo y Tomoyo lo sorprendió dándole un beso en la mejilla.. y sonriéndole...  
  
-hasta mañana...- le dijo y se metió a su casa...  
  
el al miro irse y subió al auto..esos días habían sido excepcionales... le habían mostrado parte de la verdadera tomoyo.... era un avance pero aun así estaban esos sentimientos... es decir solo le gusta y eso no significada nada..cierto...  
  
notas de la autor:  
  
Hola..aquí termine este capitulo...espero que les guste...es mas sobre Eriol mas que nada... y las cosas van avanzando..  
  
Me despido por que tengo que estudiar si no estoy muerta...  
  
Bueno hasta pronto no vemos en el próximo capitulo  
  
PD: bueno como siempre se debe hacer hay que aclarar que Sakura Card Captors no me pertenece esta es exclusivamente de Clamp y el merito es de ellas al crear esto personajes tan lindos  
  
e-mails - Misato01hotmail.com  
  
misatofanfiction.zzn.com  
  
fatimagiulianayahoo.com 


	11. cap11

voyQUIEN MANDA A QUIEN  
  
Capitulo XI  
  
Tocaron la puerta y Eriol fue a abrirla, era aun temprano pero ya estaba listo para ir a casa de Tomoyo...  
  
-Maki..- le dijo extrañado al verla con una cara de pocos amigos  
  
-donde habías estado?....- le hizo este reclamo que a Eriol lo dejo aun mas confundido  
  
-yo... en casa de Tomoyo..-  
  
-estaba preocupada por ti, siento haberte hablado así....- le dijo bajando un poco su tono..- es que no pude despedirme y cuando regresas tampoco te encuentro..me asuste mucho...- le dijo justificando la escenita que había ahecho hacia unos momentos  
  
- bueno..no te preocupes...pero creo que aun puedo cuidarme no es cierto...- dijo sonriendo ...- donde fuiste?..- pregunto extrañado  
  
-la señora Sonomi me pidió que me reuniera con ella..así que tuve que viajar de urgencia  
  
-ya veo...pero ya vez que estoy bien...- le volvió a sonreír...  
  
-si gracias a dios...- lo abrazo fuertemente ...  
  
-bueno tengo que irme si quieres te llevo...- dijo soltándose un poco...  
  
-si gracias...- ambos salieron..  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
-Bueno creo que es todo por hoy..- dijo Eriol cerrando su libro...  
  
-por fin..esto me estaba matando...- dijo Tomoyo como siempre algo fastidiada, solo para no perder la costumbre mientras se levantaba de su asiento  
  
-solo una cosa más....- dijo evitando su mirada.... después de ese domingo se habían comportando como siempre aunque se notaba que ahora se llevaban mejor que antes, pero Eriol de pronto se sentía nervioso cada ve que la miraba a los ojos  
  
-que cosa...- dijo ella volteando a verlo antes de salir  
  
-necesito que me tengas listo el informe que te pedí... – dijo el al fin atreviéndose a verla  
  
-aun me falta..además me dijiste que podía entregarlo hasta el fin de mes...- se quejo  
  
-y que día es hoy...- dijo el recogiendo sus cosas  
  
-eh...-Tomoyo estaba confundida..y vio el calendario de la pared  
  
-lo espero mañana...- adiós  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Eriol entro a su apartamento que estaba muy oscuro... y escuchó un pequeño ruido proveniente de la cocina... volteo su mirada hacia allí  
  
seria un ladrón..entro sigilosamente...y se acerco a la puerta de la cocina...pero siento que esta se abría y se asusto pegando un grito el cual fue acompañado de otro mas agudo....era una mujer Eriol inmediatamente predio la luz y se sorprendió  
  
-que haces tu aquí....- dijo claramente sorprendido por aquella persona  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Tomoyo se sentó en su escritorio y miro sus apuntes con algo de desesperación.. y ahora que haría...ni toda la noche le alcanzaría para acabar aquel trabajo..se había confiado demasiado  
  
-que mas da..pediré una semana mas...no creo que la niegue...- se dijo después de todo ya había mas confianza y amistad  
  
sonrió y recordó el día anterior y los otros también..dio un suspiro entonces sacudió su cabeza...y se sonrojo por que cada vez que pensaba en el le sucedía... pero era inevitable..empezaba a gustarle... pero eso era imposible  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
-así tratas a tu familia hermanito...- dijo una joven mas alta que Eriol y da cabellos castaños... mientras se colocaba frente al joven  
  
-que hacia a oscuras...- dijo Eriol disgustado  
  
-no hables tan fuerte o lo despertaras...- dijo susurrando tratando de que el también bajara el volumen  
  
-eh...-pero fue muy tarde un gran chillido se escucho por toda la casa...  
  
-ya vez despertaste al bebe...- le reclamo  
  
-no lo puedo creer...mama te envió cierto Nakuru...- le dijo mientras la veía entrar en la habitación y luego salir con el bebe  
  
-en parte y otra yo también estaba preocupada por ti pequeño....- dijo guiñándole un ojo mientras cargaba y paseaba a su hijo por la habitación  
  
-por mi? soy bastante grandecito no lo crees...- se quejo Eriol  
  
-tal vez...pero sin el apoyo de mama y papá no creo que resistas mucho...-  
  
-esa fue mi decisión....te enviaron a convencerme no...-  
  
-no...pero admitámoslo..eres un niño rico y mimado..siempre lo fuiste y siempre lo serás..no lo niegues...un día se acabaran tu ahorros y que harás...  
  
-trabajare...es mas ya lo hago...- dijo sin tomarle importancia a aquel discurso de su hermana  
  
-si pero mira esto...este no el departamento de alguien que trabaja modestamente....- dijo haciendo un recorrido visual por la vivienda y tenia razón...era de muy buen gusto y con objetos bastante valioso  
  
-es mi problema....además son solo alguna cosas para darle clase...  
  
-ya vez...niño rico...bueno el punto es que me quedare una temporada  
  
-como... y la empresa...- dijo exaltándose al enterarse las intenciones de su hermana  
  
-Me hacían falta vacaciones.... y saluda a tu sobrino... – sonrió y le entrego al bebe  
  
-hola William...Eriol lo tomo en sus brazos..- y Yukito?....  
  
-el aun se quedo por allá...tiene que trabajar viene en dos días...te vez bien así creo que deberías empezar una familia no te parece..- haciendo insinuaciones que a Eriol no le agradaron...  
  
- tengo mis propios planes y aun esos no están dentro..- dijo  
  
-al menos una novia no...- le dijo y Eriol se le vino de pronto a la mente unos ojos violetas y un largo cabello negro ...una sonrisa encantadora.... sacudió la cabeza  
  
-que te pasa pequeño..- le pregunto Nakuru algo extrañada ante aquella reacción  
  
-nada...  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Eriol había estado pensativo desde que llego mirando nada Tomoyo lo noto pero le dio prioridad a un asunto que tenia pendiente con el  
  
-Eriooollll....- lo llamo Tomoyo..- que te pasa...  
  
-eh lo siento..- dijo despertando de pronto  
  
-te he estado llamando como media hora...  
  
-Ah..si...- dijo sin mayor importancia desesperando a Tomoyo sin querer..- que sucede.....- Tomoyo suspiro tratando de controlarse..y empezó a hablar  
  
-bueno quería pedirte una semana mas si..- le dijo sonriéndole y Eriol se sentía extraño-"eres su profesor...eres su profesor..- se repetía olvidándose por un momento el asunto que lo traía perdido para entrar a otro que lo hacia perderse aun más... debía ser fuerte...  
  
-pues...no...es cuestión de responsabilidad señorita...- dijo levantándose de su asiento solo para evitar su mirada sobre la de él  
  
-soy responsable... – dijo quejándose  
  
-pues no lo has demostrado y esta bien te daré una semana mas pero será solo el 60% de la calificación...  
  
-pero eso no es justo...  
  
-como que no..y creo que es momento para aun descanso..- dijo el...entre su confusión estaba su hermana Nakuru... para que exactamente había venido..ha intentar convencerlo...fue a la cocina..  
  
-hola Misao ...un vaso de agua por favor....  
  
-si señor Eriol...- y le entrego el agua mientras la tomaba de un golpe  
  
-es una bonita casa- escucho una voz conocida que lo hizo atorarse  
  
-Nakuru...- susurro molesto  
  
-dijo algo..- le pregunto Misao  
  
-no..nada..- le dijo mientras salía allí rápidamente..  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Tomoyo lo miraba extrañado..se le notaba mas ausente...  
  
-te pasa algo...- pero Eriol no respondió  
  
-eh..que pasa..- dijo el reaccionando y viendo como ella lo miraba fijamente  
  
-es lo que digo...- se quejo Tomoyo ...  
  
-bueno es que yo...- dijo algo nervioso por esa mirada...- necesito algo de aire...- Eriol se levanto y fue afuera...  
  
en mitad de una clase el no hacia esas cosas y le dio curiosidad y fue tras el...hasta que lo vio parado con una cara de desesperación mirando afuera...  
  
-eh...- Tomoyo también miro afuera y vio a una mujer sentada junto a una mesa del jardín...era bonita y se notaba que era muy alegre... y parecía que Eriol también la conocía pero no le era agradable...  
  
entonces la mujer volteo y vio a Eriol sonriéndole... y haciéndole señas con la mano... aunque era mayor que Eriol no le gusto a Tomoyo que hiciera esas cosas...  
  
Eriol se acerco silenciosamente y Tomoyo lo siguió...  
  
-hola...- le dijo Nakuru a Tomoyo... mientras Eriol la veía no con mucha gracia  
  
-hola...- dijo algo confundida Tomoyo...  
  
-que bonita novia tienes...- dijo Nakuru lo que sorprendió a Eriol y su corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora..  
  
-no..ella y yo..no....- trato de decir algo pero no salía nada estaba súper nervioso  
  
-no lo somos...es mi profesor..- dijo Tomoyo no muy agradada tampoco..- y usted  
  
-soy Nakuru Tsukishiro...- dijo sonriéndole cálidamente  
  
-si la señora Tsukishiro es la hermana del joven Eriol...- dijo su madre detrás de ella...  
  
-mucho gusto...- le dijo Nakuru  
  
Nakuru se levanto y empezó a rodear a Tomoyo lo que le pareció extraño...  
  
-que muchacha tan linda....- dijo abrazándola y pellizcando sus mejilla...- ..tiene una hija muy bella señora Sonomi..no es cierto Eriol..- dijo mirando a su hermano lo que lo puso aun mas nervioso y empezó a sonrojarse un poco...Tomoyo lo miro esperando una respuesta también..quería saber si el pensaba eso también...pero no lo hizo  
  
-señorita Daidouji mejor regresamos al aula...- dijo cogiendola de la mano y obligando a Nakuru a soltarla mientras un Eriol algo fastidiado se iba...  
  
-fue un gusto conocerla...- dijo Tomoyo jalada por Eriol y Sonomi rió...  
  
-se ha desempeñado bien en su labor hasta ahora..- le dijo Sonomi aun viéndolo alejarse...  
  
-eso no lo dudo... pero nuestros padres prefieren que este allá con ellos  
  
-ya veo...  
  
-si...solo viene a supervisar que se encuentre bien... y convencerme que en verdad sabrá estar solo  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
-El almuerzo estuvo delicioso...- sonrió Nakuru agradecida por la invitación que le había hecho la madre de Tomoyo  
  
-si..tienes razón...- dijo Eriol  
  
-Eriol recuerda que me prometiste que iríamos a cenar esta noche..  
  
-si claro...- por que había aceptado aquel absurdo...  
  
-creo que necesitare una niñera...- dijo algo pensativa... - ustedes no conocen alguna ..- pregunto a los presentes..ya que ella no recordaba mucho de ese lugar...y a Tomoyo de le ilumino el rostro..responsabilidad ...era una gran oportunidad  
  
-si claro.. si ustedes quieren yo podría...- dijo ofreciéndose al trabajo  
  
-que..claro que no..sabes lo que es eso..- dijo Eriol con mucha seriedad ...  
  
-si lo se...es cuestión de responsabilidad y yo lo soy...- dijo con una gran sonrisa mirando a Nakuru quien tenia la ultima palabra  
  
-pues no lo creo...- se volvió a quejar Eriol  
  
-un momento pequeño yo decido eso...- dijo callando a su hermano..- usted que piensa señora Daidouji...- se dirigió hacia Sonomi  
  
-yo...bueno creo que no hay ningún problema...  
  
-gracias mama..- Tomoyo la abrazo..  
  
-quedas contratada...- le dijo Nakuru extendiéndole la mano y sonriendo mientras Eriol la miraba poco convencido...  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
-Nakuru fue el colmo... como pudiste hacerme eso.... además contratarla como niñera...ella no conoce la palabra responsabilidad.- se quejo por enésima vez Eriol muy exaltado  
  
-yo creo que si..es muy linda y me dio una buena impresión...- dijo sonriendo a su hermano  
  
-eso no cuenta...  
  
-no la sobreprotejas...te estas pareciendo a mama...- contesto haciendo enojar mas a su hermano, entonces llamaron a la puerta..  
  
-contigo no se puede....- le dijo y se dirigió a abrirla  
  
-hola Shaoran...- dijo con desgano  
  
-que sucede Eriol...-lo miro extrañado  
  
-hola...eres el pequeño Shaoran... cuanto has crecido...- dijo Nakuru mirándolo de pies a cabeza...  
  
-ho..hola..- dijo algo confundido tratando de recordarla...- eres Nakuru cierto......  
  
-si...- pero Eriol la miro algo serio dándole a entender que quería estar solo con su amigo...- debo ir a cambiar al bebe...- dijo yendo a la habitación  
  
-Eriol aun tenemos un tema pendiente...- le dijo  
  
-ay Shaoran hoy no tengo tiempo para eso...  
  
-como que no... el fin de semana que paso contigo..te llame y no estabas...- le pregunto extrañado  
  
-esta bien...pero vamos a tu departamento..Nakuru me altera los nervios...-  
  
-esta bien...- acepto su amigo  
  
-Nakuru iré a casa de Shaoran volveré en una hora...-  
  
-Esta bien no tardes...ya sabes que Tomoyo vendrá....  
  
-Si... ya vuelvo...- dijo saliendo de casa  
  
-Tomoyo... por que...  
  
-te lo diré...pero arriba.....  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Tenia que demostrarle a Eriol que era lo bastante responsable...si podía cuidar al bebe sería suficiente..pero el problema era que no tenia experiencia...  
  
estaba lista, los ultimo retoques a su peinado y bajo por la gran escalera...  
  
-hija estarás bien..  
  
-si mama..es un bebe que malo podría haber..  
  
-esta bien...- le sonrió  
  
y subió al auto negro que la llevaría a su empleo solo por unas horas... mira el papel y vio la dirección coincidían..bajo del auto seguida por sus guardaespaldas..que fastidio... lo bueno de Eriol es que podía salir sola...  
  
subió al cuarto piso y toco el timbre en espera que alguien le abriera  
  
-al fin llegaste...- le dijo Nakuru abrazándola...era demasiado efusiva  
  
-déjala respirar..- dijo Eriol separándola de su hermana y llevándola dentro de el apartamento...era muy elegante y de buen gusto  
  
-oh lo lamento..-dijo apenada por el comentario de su hermano  
  
-no te preocupes..y el bebe..- pregunto sonriendo...  
  
-esta durmiendo..solo debes vigilarlo y si se despierta entretenlo hasta que vuelva a dormir..- le dijo...  
  
-si..es fácil...- dijo mirando a Eriol desafiante  
  
-lo crees...espero que no tengamos nada que lamentar al regreso..-dijo Eriol tratando de controlarse...  
  
-Eriol no seas así con Tomoyo...- Nakuru regaño a su hermano..- no le hagas caso...- se dirigió a Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa  
  
-no te preocupes soy muy responsable..- dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos lo que casi desarma a Eriol... esa mirada tan linda  
  
-nos vamos..- dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos  
  
-si claro...- aquí esta el teléfono de mi móvil por si pasa algo...- le dijo...  
  
-ya..adiós..-  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
-ya Eriol tranquilízate William es un niño tranquilo...  
  
-defínelo...vamos tu hijo es un pequeño diablo...- le dijo.  
  
-es tu sobrino Eriol Hiiragisawa..- le dijo molesta Nakuru  
  
-lo conozco y lo se...Tomoyo no podrá..creo que mejor cancelamos esto..  
  
-pues no..aun tenemos cosas que hablar...  
  
-podríamos haberlo hecho en casa..  
  
-pero quería salir un rato a pasear...- dijo tan tranquila que desesperaba al equilibrado Eriol  
  
-no me digas que no lo has hecho esta tarde...- uso un tono sarcástico que no le gusto a su hermana  
  
-no te burles..aun soy tu hermana mayor...  
  
-muy bien...y su llegada..  
  
-si...estará mañana acá...al fin..tendremos una lindas vacaciones...  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Tomoyo estaba recostada en el mueble mirando tv...ese trabajo había resultado verdaderamente fácil... responsabilidad ..ja...Eriol había exagerado...pasaba rápidamente por todos lo canales pues no había nada bueno que ver cuando tocaron el timbre...  
  
-quien será...- dijo levantándose...estaba tan como da en el mueble  
  
-que haces aquí..- dijo el visitante al ver a Tomoyo allí..  
  
-no te incumbe...que deseas...- le pregunto viendo en forma desafiante a una mas que enfadada Maki  
  
-vengo a ver a Eriol...- respondió intentado no tomarle importancia a que Tomoyo se encontrara en su casa..pero no podía  
  
-no esta..nos vemos..- dijo cerrando la puerta en su cara... Tomoyo rió sutilmente entonces volvió a escuchar el timbre...  
  
-que quieres ya te dije que no esta...- volvió a abrirla...  
  
-y donde esta...- dijo molesta por el acto de Tomoyo hace un momento  
  
-salió con su hermana...feliz ahora si...-  
  
-no...ahora que haces tu aquí...  
  
-ya te dije y retírate despertaras al bebe..- dijo y cerro la puerta... y otra vez el timbre si seguía así despertaría el bebe...  
  
-que no esta.. no lo comprendes...- dijo ya desesperándose  
  
-no hasta que me digas que haces aquí...- le reclamo Maki  
  
-que necia...estoy cuidando al bebe de Nakuru..ahora si vete a si no despertara.....bebe...- le dijo y le cerro la puerta entonces escucho el llanto  
  
-lo que faltaba...- fue a la habitación-..  
  
-hola bebe soy Tomoyo...- le sonrió..era muy lindo....lo cargo y lo llevo consigo a la sala...- que digo..no me vas a responder...apenas y puede decir mama seguro...  
  
El bebe seguía llorando y Tomoyo empezó a pasearlo...y lo sentó en sus piernas...el bebe dejo de llorar y se levanto con algo de dificultad y empezó a caminar...  
  
-Hey deja eso...- dijo mientras Tomoyo iba tras el...y el bebe rió...pero luego empezó a llorar nuevamente por que ella lo levanto en sus brazos nuevamente..- por que mejor no vemos tele...  
  
-no..mami...- dijo llorando...  
  
-ella vendrá pronto...-le dijo...  
  
-nooooo...-grito y Tomoyo estaba desesperada...entonces cogió el largo cabello de la joven y empezó a tirar de el..  
  
-ouch..- se quejo y el bebe empezó a reír...-con que te gusta verme llorar...eh y el bebe sonrió y volvió a tirar aun mas fuerte...-no...-y empezó a llorar nuevamente....-dios que hago  
  
&&&&& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
La puerta del apartamento se abrió dejando se ver a Eriol y a Nakuru llegando de su cena...  
  
-Creo que se nos hizo algo tarde no..- comento Nakuru mientras iba a la habitación a dejar sus cosa y ver a su hijo...-ya vez William es un buen niño..- dijo mirando su hijo dormir profundamente  
  
- Si..y Tomoyo..- pregunto así que se acerco a la pequeña sala de su apartamento y la vio acurrucada y durmiendo profundamente...  
  
-que no esta..- salió Nakuru  
  
-ya la encontré..dijo en un susurro mirando a su hermana y luego hizo una mueca de silencio para no despertarla...y volvió la vista a la joven que yacía en el mueble... se le notaba cansada y algo desarreglada..que habría pasado... pero todo parecía en orden lo había hecho bien..y sonrió  
  
el teléfono sonó entonces Tomoyo se despertó rápidamente  
  
-que paso..- dijo tocándose la cabeza...  
  
-bueno..- dijo Nakuru tomando el teléfono...-ah Sonomi..si Tomoyo esta bien..aja...muy bien...hasta luego..- y cerro la llamada..- al fin despertaste linda...-  
  
- creo que me quede dormida..  
  
-creo que de eso nos dimo cuenta..- dijo eriol sonriéndole...  
  
-era mama cierto..-  
  
-si...tus guardaespaldas vendrán a recogerte ...  
  
-ah...si claro..creo que iré a lavarme un poco ..- dijo levantándose y yendo al baño....  
  
-si claro...- dijo Nakuru...  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
-Hermano di que si..por favor solo serán tres días..- le dijo Nakuru a modo de niña pequeña  
  
-eh..sabes lo que es eso...no Nakuru no me pidas algo así...- dijo en una suplica eriol  
  
- por favor...  
  
-esta bien...- solo le quedo decir...  
  
-gracias...- lo abrazo efusivamente...- bien ya sabes que hacer...aquí esta el teléfono del hotel donde estaremos...  
  
-si claro... aja...-  
  
-muchas gracias eriol..- le dijo Yukito con una voz afable y una sonrisa muy bonita...  
  
-de nada Yukito...- dijo eriol dándole la mano de despedida a su cuñado y recibiendo un último abrazo de su hermana...  
  
y la pareja salió sonriente.....eriol quedo solo con su adorable sobrino el cual le sonreía..  
  
-Bien William seremos tu y yo por tres días...- le dijo en un susurro a su sobrino...- bien caballero nos debemos de alistar para nuestra clase...  
  
le dijo mientras de metía al baño con el y lo dejaba en una silla mientras el se bañaba y cambiaba  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
-Buenos días mama..- dijo Tomoyo sonriendo..  
  
-hola hija..te has levantado muy temprano y de muy buen humor  
  
-no es para tanto...es solo que ya me acostumbre  
  
-y gracias al joven Hiiragisawa...  
  
-pues no...es mi esfuerzo  
  
-bueno...  
  
-ya me voy al salón..nos vemos mama...  
  
-claro hija..- se despidió y Tomoyo se dirigió al salón y se sentó en su carpeta esperando por que llegara eriol...sintió que la perilla giraba..  
  
-Buenos días Tomoyo..- le dijo...Tomoyo sonrió  
  
-buenos día...s- dijo sorprendida a quien traía en brazos...-y el...esta clase solo es de uno..- dijo  
  
-pues que Nakuru me lo dejó cuidando mientras se iba de paseo con su esposo..no pude negarme así que lo tendremos de visitante solo por dos días..  
  
-que...pero...uf...esta bien...- dijo mirando al bebe..no era tan malo después de todo ese día se divirtió mucho cuidándolo...-Hola William..le dijo y el bebe le sonrió..  
  
-al parecer se llevan bien..debe ser compatibilidad en caracteres..jaja..- dijo eriol  
  
- no le hagas caso al tonto de tu tío eres un bebe muy lindo..-le dijo Tomoyo sin tomarle importancia al comentario de su "querido" profesor...  
  
-bueno creo que debemos empezar así que dejemos a William por acá...  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
-Eriol...y todo esto...- dijo su amigo al ver el estado lamentable de su apartamento...  
  
-no me lo recuerdes..mi lindo apartamento destruido por un demonio..  
  
-que dices amigo..- le dijo Shaoran desconcertado  
  
-Nakuru que se fue y me dejo a su hijo..hoy lo lleve a casa de Tomoyo, no tuve mas remedio..hasta ahí todo normal..peor ahora no se que hacer...jamás he cuidado a un bebe... caray hasta Tomoyo lo hizo mejor que yo...- suspiro  
  
-lo que necesitas es una chica que sepa de estas cosas..  
  
-tienes razón llamaré a Tomoyo...  
  
-eh..que dijiste...  
  
-no... llamemos a Maki... si.. a Maki... jeje... - dijo eriol algo confundido..Tomoyo siempre se lograba colar en algunos de sus pensamientos...  
  
-esta mejor... la llamare...- dijo Shaoran tomando el teléfono y marcando a su amiga...después de unos minutos que para ambos jóvenes fueron casi eternos llego Maki muy feliz debido a que eriol pedía su ayuda...  
  
-bueno creo que mejor me voy tengo cita con Sakurita, jeje..que se diviertan con el bebe..- dijo sorna zafándose del auxilio de su amigo  
  
-cobarde huye...mal amigo...  
  
-que esperabas aun no estoy listo para la paternidad amigo..en cambio a ti te sentara perfecto estos días..nos vemos..hasta luego Maki..  
  
-adiós, Shaoran..- dijo Maki sonriendo ante aquel comentario..era gracioso..pero ahora que lo pensaba era una gran idea imaginarse a eriol siendo padre y a ella la madre de todos sus hijos..que lindo seria eso..  
  
-Makiiiii..- dijo Eriol por enésima vez sacando de sus pensamientos a su amiga  
  
-eh..disculpa..bien iré a preparar su comida..mientras tu entretenlo..no tardare...  
  
-pero...esta bien..haber William que quieres hacer....  
  
-Tomoyo..- dijo...  
  
-vaya si que te ha agrado ella sobrino..-el bebe sonrió y eriol también..si es una chica muy linda..- dijo casi sin pensar...hasta que despertó..- lo que me haces decir William-  
  
-ya esta...- Maki llego media hora después con la papilla....bebe mira que delicioso está esto te va a gustar..- le sonrió pero el bebe se puso a llorar descontroladamente  
  
- y ahora a este niño que le sucede.. – se preguntaba eriol..si hasta ahora le había sido un bebe muy sonriente..sobre todo en casa de Tomoyo...  
  
-no tendrá hambre...- dijo Maki calmada...mientras intentaba darle de comer pero este movía su cabecita y tiraba la comida  
  
-no lo creo... haber déjame intentar...- erio tomo la pequeña cuchara y se la acerco al bebe que resistió un poco pero al final logro comer un bocado ...  
  
-creo que ya se calmo....-dijo Maki..tomando nuevamente la cuchara para intentar nuevamente darle...  
  
-traeré algo para limpiar dijo eriol mientras se levantaba...  
  
-haber lindo niño...- dijo acercando la cuchara y este volvió a hacer el mismo berrinche...Maki comenzaba a perder la paciencia...  
  
-William que te sucede...- se acerco eriol preocupado por aquella actitud...  
  
-mami..- dijo...-  
  
-no bebe..mami no esta....tu tía Maki te cuidara...  
  
-Tooyo..- grito y Maki no entendió....o quiso no entender...  
  
-bebe..ella no esta...pero si te portas bien la veras de nuevo...- le dijo eriol sonriendo y Maki lo miró con algo de enfado  
  
-creo que debo irme..tengo trabajo..nos vemos  
  
-pero Maki..que sucede...- le pregunto algo ingenuo por aquella actitud  
  
-no..nada..- fingió Maki...- luego hablamos si...- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta  
  
-pero ibas a ayudarme con el bebe...  
  
-Lo siento eriol es que recordé que la señora Sonomi me necesitaba...  
  
-pero son las 9 de la noche...  
  
-trabajo es trabajo amigo..nos vemos eriol..- le dijo y de despidió con un sutil beso en la mejilla mientras eriol seguía sin entender aquella actitud  
  
-bueno bebe creo que volvemos a ser tu y yo...- le dijo volteando a ver a su sobrino  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
-Que te pasa te veo muy mal..- le dijo Tomoyo mientras tenia al bebe en sus brazos y jugaba con el...  
  
-pues que este niño... – dijo eriol...que había dejado un descanso por que ya no aguantaba más su cansancio... mientras veía a Tomoyo entretenerse y jugar con el niño de forma muy natural ... y mientras la observaba sonreía...  
  
- Tomoyo...- le dijo de pronto tenia una idea que resultaría  
  
-que..- dijo  
  
- pues estaba pensando en que no quisieras pasar mañana el día con nosotros ..-le dijo  
  
-eh..- se sorprendió grandemente...  
  
-si...te lo pido como un favor..mírate..el bebe se lleva a las mil maravillas contigo..en cambio el y yo solos no nos seria diferente..por favor..- dijo Eriol suplicante...estaba convencido de que William lo pasaría bien con Tomoyo ..y por que no..el también lo haría con ella haciéndole compañía  
  
-pues..bueno..yo...- Tomoyo estaba confundida quería ayudar..pero no sabia... esta bien..- dijo por que no...además se divertía bastante con ese par.. y les sonrió lo que hizo sonrojar a eriol...  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Hola...- dijo Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa lo que hizo poner nervioso a eriol quien recién se levantaba  
  
-hola..vaya que madrugadora...pasa..- le dijo y Tomoyo entró  
  
-madrugadora ..peor si son las 8:30..- le respondió...  
  
-cuando te conocí te levantabas a las 10..- dijo en tono burlón...  
  
-pues yo me levanto cuando quiero..- se defendió mientras eriol le daba una sonrisa muy graciosa...- y William... - pregunto  
  
-en el cuarto..aun duerme...  
  
-vaya que desorden..- dijo viendo todos los juguetes tirados..la ropa y platos...  
  
-pues William no podía dormir anoche y bueno como consecuencia yo tampoco...  
  
- entonces tenemos que empezar por limpiar un poco...  
  
-no me digas que tu lo haces...  
  
-pues no...pero siempre hay una primera vez...- dijo no sabia que le pasaba a ella nunca le gusto hacer nada..y ahora se ofrecía para tal cosa  
  
-pues bien..voy a tomar un baño y vestirme para empezar...William está en el otro cuarto...- le dijo mientras se metía al suyo...- y por cierto no vayas a espiarme..- le dijo eriol guiñándole un ojo y se metió si no tuviera mejores cosa que hacer..- le dijo Tomoyo molesta...- pero luego algunas ideas vinieron a su cabeza...- mejor voy a ver al bebe..- dijo algo sonrojada...  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Parecían una familia muy bonita..aunque solo era por fuera..Tomoyo y eriol decidieron dar un paseo con William después de asear la casa..pero fue mala idea...  
  
-te lo dije eso no era bueno..  
  
-pues no lo creí así...  
  
-vaya y mira el señor correcto  
  
-pues nadie es perfecto...- dijo eriol sonriendo lo que enfado a Tomoyo..  
  
-mejor dame al bebe...- lo tomo en sus brazos y fueron a sentarse en una banca..- vamos a descansar un rato..  
  
-esta bien..yo iré por refrescos dijo eriol yéndose..  
  
-haber William..que lindo bebe..- le dijo sonriendo y este hizo lo mismo y movió sus manos...  
  
-tiene un bebe muy bonito..- dijo una mujer sentándose a su lado...  
  
-eh..gracias..pero el no...-  
  
-aquí esta..toma...- dijo eriol acercándose donde estaba Tomoyo...  
  
-gracias...- dijo Tomoyo tomando la bebida en sus manos... y la mujer a su lado sonrió  
  
-saben.. hacen una familia tan bonita...seria un cuadro perfecto..- dijo la mujer emocionada  
  
-queeeee...- dijo eriol algo perturbado... y atorándose con la bebida...  
  
-si...-  
  
-bueno es que no estamos casados..- dijo Tomoyo intentando aclarar el mal entendido  
  
-como..no me digan que son una de esas parejas modernas..-  
  
-eh..- no...el no es nuestro hijo..solo lo cuidamos..- dijo eriol cuando pudo calmarse...  
  
-si...solo paseamos al bebe...- dijo Tomoyo sonrojada  
  
-pues que lastima..harían la familia perfecta...- dijo la señora levantándose...- bueno ha sido un gusto charlar...-dijo muy cortes y se fue dejando a un perturbado eriol y a una Tomoyo muy roja..aun tenia esa idea en sus podría haberlos confundido como una familia..era extraño...sobre todo que ella era aun joven para eso..  
  
-creo que ya debemos regresar..- dijo eriol  
  
-eh...si claro...- dijo saliendo de su mente y levantándose para ir de regreso al apartamento...  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
-Residencia Daidouji Buenos días...- dijo le empleada  
  
-buenos días..se encuentra Tomoyo..- se escucho al otro lado del teléfono  
  
-La señorita Tomoyo ha salido..- dijo Misao  
  
-quien es..- Sonomi paso por allí y pregunto  
  
-La señorita sakura..-  
  
-pásamela..- dijo emocionada Sonomi..- hola Sakurita como estas  
  
-señora Sonomi..que gusta escucharla..estoy bien..quiera ver si Tomoyo estaba para salir juntas...pero me dijeron que no estaba  
  
-Pues tiene razón..salió temprano y no volverá por el resto del día  
  
-que lastima..y a donde fue  
  
-pues a casa del joven Hiiragisawa...la invito para que lo ayudara a cuidar a su sobrino..  
  
-si..Tomoyo cuidando o niños..vaya que sorpresa-..dijo sakura sorprendida  
  
-Pues si...pero a Tomoyo se le nota muy feliz ..- dijo ella sonriendo  
  
-bueno entonces me despido..hasta pronto señora Sonomi...  
  
-hasta pronto Sakurita..y un día de estos ven a visitarnos...  
  
-claro señora..hasta luego..- dijo cerrando la comunicación..- Sonomi fue sonriente a dejar el teléfono sobre la mesa cuando de pronto cayo inconsciente a suelo...  
  
Misao escucho ese gran ruido y fue a ver de que se trataba..  
  
-dios mío..señora Daidouji.. –dijo desesperada...y empezó a darle aire..  
  
-uhmmm...que paso..- dijo Sonomi despertándose levemente...y llevándose una mano a la cabeza  
  
-se desmayo...-dijo ayudándola a levantarse..  
  
-ya estoy bien gracias..- dijo aun un poco mareada..pero Misao no la dejó  
  
-señora mejor la acompaño a que descanse a su habitación..  
  
-tienes razón..-dijo Sonomi...  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Por que no te duermes William..- dijo eriol algo desesperado...aun era temprano pero el niño tenia que dormir para el poder descansar  
  
-no lo presiones..se dormirá cuando tenga sueño..- dijo Tomoyo sentada en el mueble...  
  
-su madre me dijo que debía dormir a sus horas..- se quejo eriol llevándolo a la habitación y sentándolo en la cama donde el bebe encontró un par de juguetes con que entretenerse  
  
-pues solo ten paciencia y veras que se dormirá en un instante...  
  
-yo soy una persona muy paciente ..creo que lo he demostrado contigo de sobra..- le dijo eriol sonriéndole burlonamente..- pero un bebe es diferente...  
  
Tomoyo se sentó al otro lado de la cama y tomo a William en sus brazos y luego se recostó un poco...  
  
-no se si esto funcionara pero hay que intentar lo que sea..- suspiro y empezó a cantar con una tierna voz..muy dulce que cautivo a William y sobre todo a eriol que la miraba ensimismado..era un ángel ten precioso  
  
Tomoyo se percato de su mirada profunda y desvió su vista algo apenada tratando de concentrarse en lo que hacia...  
  
no dejaba de mirarla con una expresión tierna...y Tomoyo solo se dedicaba a su canto .... y estaba dando resultado..por que el bebe empezó a bostezar y cerrar lo ojos...y luego eriol y ella también....  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
-Eriol...- dijo una voz al entrar al apartamento...- donde estará  
  
-seguro esta durmiendo cariño... déjalo descansar...  
  
-pero si son las 7 debe ir a trabajar...iré a ver donde está  
  
Nakuru se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano pero cuando abrió la puerta no vio nada ..todo estaba en orden y la cama hecha  
  
-que extraño...quizá salió con el bebe..- se dijo entonces escucho un pequeño ruido en la otra habitación...- William... se dijo y entro y se sorprendió al ver a su hermano allí dormido  
  
-hijito..mami ya esta aquí..dijo tomando a William en sus brazos..- eriol..- lo despertó moviéndolo un poco...  
  
-que sucede...solo un poco mas...- dijo eriol acomodándose mejor en la cama...  
  
-como tu quieras ...- dijo Nakuru y salió del cuarto....sonriendo ...  
  
-que sucede cariño..- le pregunto Yukito..  
  
-no nada eriol aun duerme y no quiero molestarlo vendremos mas tarde a visitarle mas bien hay que dejarle una nota.. – le dijo a su esposo  
  
- esta bien.. dijo sacando una pequeña libreta y escribiendo en ella  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Eriol empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente...había dormido bastante bien... recordaba vagamente algo con respecto a Nakuru ..pero estaba algo confuso... su vista empezó a aclararse para encontrarse con un rostro muy cerca al suyo lo cual lo hizo levantarse de golpe  
  
-dios mío...- se dijo ahora recordaba se había quedado dormido al escuchar cantar a Tomoyo y por lo visto ella también..pero había algo que faltaba..donde estaba William  
  
-que pasa..- dijo Tomoyo también despertándose...estaba algo adormilada aun..pero Eriol la vio realmente hermosa..siempre parecía un ángel al despertar...  
  
-buenos días pequeña...creo que nuestro destino es despertar siempre juntos...—dijo sonriendo aunque en verdad esta muy nervioso... pero en situaciones así era lo mejor que podía hacer..  
  
-eh..- dijo Tomoyo quien despertó completamente al escuchar ese comenta y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas de golpe...- que paso..  
  
-creo que nos quedamos dormido los tres..pero hay un problema..  
  
-cual...- dijo aun perturbada por el comentario y ya de pie junto a la puerta para irse..  
  
-falta William..- dijo eriol algo preocupado  
  
-verdad donde esta el bebe..donde lo has llevado..  
  
-yo..a ningún lado...pero entre sueños recuerdo a Nakuru..- dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta donde también estaba Tomoyo y saliendo  
  
-y ahora que haremos...  
  
-no lo se..- dijo también preocupado...entonces vio la hoja de papel en la mesa...  
  
-que paso..- dijo mientras veía a eriol leer con atención aquella nota..  
  
"Buenos días hermanito..buena noche has tenido..cierto..jaja..bueno solo te digo que me lleve a William al hotel conmigo y bueno iremos mas tarde a verte y si Tomoyo aun esta ahí también la saludare...nos vemos y otra cosa..hacen muy linda pareja hermanito así que anímate..nos vemos.."  
  
-Nakuru...- susurro algo mas nervioso..entonces Tomoyo se asomo a ver si conseguía leer algo por que al ver la expresión de eriol no parecían buenas noticias...  
  
eriol al darse cuenta de las intenciones de Tomoyo aparto el papel de inmediato..  
  
-que dice la nota..- pregunto algo extrañada  
  
-Nakuru se llevo al niño...- dijo eriol mas aliviado..  
  
-y ahora...ya son las 8...- dijo Tomoyo algo preocupada aun pues no había regresado a casa...- creo que llamare a casa  
  
-tienes razón la señora Sonomi debe estar preocupada... mientras iré a preparar algo de comer..tengo hambre. Dijo eriol  
  
-claro..- Tomoyo llamo a casa...timbró varias veces hasta que contesto alguien al otro lado  
  
-bueno .hola Misao podrías pasarme con mi madre....hola mama..si que en serio..bueno esta bien, no te preocupes...si..nos vemos..te amo..bye..- dijo Tomoyo dejando el teléfono y yéndose a la cocina...  
  
-que te dijo...  
  
-que Nakuru ya había llamado y que le dijo que me quede cuidando al bebe por que ella me lo pidió..  
  
-si ...Nakuru adelantándose a lo hechos ...- sonrió eriol..quieres café...- dijo eril asomándole una taza..  
  
-prefiero leche..- dijo Tomoyo..  
  
-pues solo hay café...lo siento...-  
  
-esta bien..-dijo tomando la taza y bebiendo un sorbo...- esta algo fuerte...  
  
-si..pero si esta delicioso...-  
  
-es tu gusto...-dijo dejando la taza a un lado..- quisiera pedirte tu baño para darme una ducha...  
  
-claro...en el cuarto donde estábamos hay todo lo necesario  
  
-vaya siempre esperas visitas..  
  
-pues a veces es bueno estar preparado...Maki una vez llegó de sorpresa ..- dijo eriol lo que molesto a Tomoyo  
  
-bueno iré al baño..dijo Tomoyo en un gruñido y eriol la vio irse sorprendido  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
-"umm eriol quiero ser tuya..."- dijo Tomoyo mientras eriol la besaba desesperadamente...  
  
-vaya que fue eso..- se pregunto eriol despertando de repente de sus pensamientos...acaba de salir del baño y estaba cambiado...- que diablos te pones a pensar eriol..es Tomoyo...--- dijo antes de salir del cuarto...  
  
fue hacia la sala y vio a Tomoyo ahí sentada en el mueble y con los pies sobre el mismo leyendo un libro que encontró por allí... se veía muy hermosa con el cabello recién lavado y ese olor tan suave que tenia..era muy sensual..era una visión espectacular para eriol en ese instante...  
  
-te sucede algo..- dijo tomo algo incomoda por aquella mirada que le estaba lanzando  
  
-eh..no nada ..- dijo algo avergonzado  
  
-pues en marcha..te tardaste mucho allí dentro...- dijo Tomoyo  
  
-si claro... te llevare a casa...- le dijo cogiendo sus llaves y saliendo de la casa  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
que le estaba pasando volteaba a mirarla de reojo a cada segundo no podía evitarlo... felizmente que no lo notaba por que ella estaba concentrada en los paisajes camino a su casa  
  
-y quieres ir directo a casa o quisieras ir aun lugar en especial...- dijo Eriol tratando de distraer su mente  
  
-pues quisiera ir al parque un rato..- dijo Tomoyo algo calmada  
  
-muy bien iremos al parque señorita..- dijo eriol complaciente y Tomoyo le sonrió  
  
bajaron los dos y Tomoyo se interno dentro del bosque hasta llegar a un pequeño lago...  
  
-sabes papá siempre me traía aquí a pasear y ver el atardecer..- dijo algo melancólica  
  
-si..debe ser muy hermoso  
  
-si...- solo dijo en un suspiro  
  
-y hace cuanto que no vienes..- pregunto  
  
-pues desde que el murió...- dijo mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban por las lagrimas que querían salir entonces eriol se acerco y la abrazo...- a veces me pregunto por que me abandonó y me dejó sola  
  
-pero si no estas sola..tienes a tu madre...-  
  
-lo sé... pero me gustaría volver tener a mi familia...- eriol la veía tan frágil como en aquella ocasión... y la abrazó mas fuerte y Tomoyo se abrazo aún más a él...  
  
no entendía la razón por la que lo hacia...pero su padre siempre lo hacia al llorar... pero por que iba a ese sitio a torturarse mas..felizmente que había alguien consolándola..y se sentía bien  
  
-pequeña por que mejor no regresamos a tu casa..-le dijo muy cariñosamente y Tomoyo se dejaba engreír como una niña  
  
-claro dijo sin separase de el...y eriol tampoco quería soltarla...era un momento tan mágico...aunque fuera por ese motivo...  
  
la veía tan inocente..frágil..alguien a quien proteger..aunque sabia que era una chica fuerte que sabia como pelear...pero así era Tomoyo una chica con muchos lados ocultos que le encantaba ir descubriendo y es que al verla así empezó sentir algo...algo que estaba allí desde hace tiempo...pero se hacía más fuerte cada vez que la veía y más aún al tenerla tan cerca como ese momento... ya no podía negarlo..se había enamorado de ella...  
  
CONTINUARA......  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
Hola de nuevo después de una larga ausencia..pido en verdad disculpas no ha sido mi intención...pero es que mi vida se ha vuelto tan complicada pero me encanta y bueno espero no tardar tanto con el otro Capitulo...se que lo he descuidado bastante pero la falta de inspiración no ayuda mucho y he tenido que avanzar este de a poquitos como la inspiración quería... Sus comentarios han sido muy alentadores y me encanta que lo hagan y bueno si alguien quiere agregarme a su msn puede hacerlo por mi no hay ningún problema de hacer nuevas amigas y amigos.... Y bueno habrá ese tan esperado beso..pues las traigo en suspenso verdad jaja..pero no se preocupen que quizás para el capitulo 12 se de..y bueno espero que les guste aquella escena..jaja...  
  
bueno eso es todo ....espero sus comentarios...  
  
PD: bueno como siempre se debe hacer hay que aclarar que Sakura Card Captors no me pertenece esta es exclusivamente de Clamp y el merito es de ellas al crear esto personajes tan lindos  
  
e-mails - 


	12. cap12

QUIEN MANDA A QUIEN

Capitulo XII

Hace mucho que no venias a verme eh..- dijo tomoyo sonriéndole a su prima

tu eres la que desapareces...- le dijo a tomoyo con una sonrisita

a que te refieres eh...

pues que el domingo te llame pero no estabas..al parecer fuiste a visitar a un amigo eh..

pues si te refieres al profesor solo le hico un favor por que me lo rogó

pues si tu lo dices...sabes Genzo a estado preguntando mucho por ti

eh...que tratas de decirme..habla directo

pues que el muchacho esta enamoradísimo de ti amiga a poco que no lo habías notado

pues la verdad..la verdad...no...no esta hablando en serio verdad

pues si te lo digo...cualquiera lo notaria..pero ya veo que tu no

pero...es que es un buen amigo

y si el te dijera algo...lo aceptarías..

es que yo...no lo creo...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6

Pero..- Eriol se quedo sin palabras

se lo pido ..como un favor..

es algo extraño..tengo que meditarlo un poco.. – le contesto algo desconcertado aun no podía asimilar aquella petición tan rara que le había hecho la señora Sonomi

esta bien... solo le pido que no tarde mucho...- dijo seria

no se preocupe...- sonrió levemente y salió de la oficina hacia su aula

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tomoyo bajo por las escaleras..se le estaba haciendo algo tarde... entonces vio como Eriol salía de la oficina de su madre..estaba algo extraño

que pasara..- se pregunto y vio como el se alejo..ni siquiera se percato que ella estaba allí observándolo

Terminó de bajar las escaleras y vio a su madre salir de la oficina también con una expresión rara..como preocupación... era extraño...

fue hacia el aula y abrió la puerta

buenos días..-. dijo..

hola pequeña..- le dijo Eriol sonriéndole pero no era la misma sonrisa ..esta no era tan sincera...

que te pasa..le pregunto

a mi..nada que habría de pasarme pequeña.. le dijo acercándose a ella y acariciando levemente su cabeza..ahora si que era extraño

mejor anda a tu asiento para empezar...

esta bien...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Buenos días señora Daidouji

Hola Maki que tal

bien señora...aquí esta lo que me pido

muchas gracias...siéntate mientras lo reviso

gracias...- Maki la miraba fijamente le parecía extraño aquellos documentos

Pasa algo..- le pregunto Sonomi al darse cuenta de la mirada de Maki sobre ella

no..nada..es que...- respondió algo nerviosa

esto es solo rutina...siempre lo hago..- le dijo

no..no tiene que...- dijo Maki

ya esta..- dijo Sonomi firmando los papeles y entregándoselos a Maki..- listo..toma

claro..- la joven se levanto aun algo perturbada

lo ultimo...-.

si señora...-

lo del viaje esta listo

.-si todo esta como lo dispuso señora..- dijo Maki sonriendo...

gracias..ahora si puedes llevar eso..

claro..con su permiso..dijo Maki saliendo y mientras Sonomi se quedo mirando por la gran ventana de su oficina en aquel gran edificio...soltó un suspiro y se fue a sentar a su escritorio

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Era hora de un pequeño receso y tomoyo fue al jardín a tomar algo de aire..el clima empezaba a cambiar y el verano se acercaba

hace algo de calor cierto..- le pregunto Eriol asustándola un poco

eh...por que hace eso..- dijo con algo de disgusto...el solo soltó una risita burlona y se sentó junto a ella debajo del un árbol

si que esta fresco aquí ...

pues si..por eso me senté aquí...

vaya...hoy si que esta agresiva eh..- dijo con sarcasmo

Tomoyo trataba de mantener su seriedad pero no pudo y sonrió

ya se acercan la vacaciones..- dijo Tomoyo

pues si... algo de tiempo para descansar de ti eh..- le dijo mientras la miraba disimuladamente...

después de aquel paseo por el bosque y de aquella lagrimas que escaparon de ese rostro ...Eriol quedo perturbado..no podía dejar de pensar en ella..la encontraba en todos lados...

te pasa algo..- le pregunto tomoyo algo nerviosa por esa mirada que el le estaba dando...

eh...no nada...solo pensaba que extrañare tu molesta presencia

la mía..usted es el molestoso..- dijo con seriedad Tomoyo y Eriol sonrió nuevamente

vaya que sonrisa...siempre tan relajante mirarlo con aquella sonrisa..pero que diablos pensaba... su rostro tomó un color roja aun mas intenso...

creo que es hora de continuar..- dijo tomoyo levantándose de repente tratando de disimular aquello

como ..- dijo Eriol sorprendido

vamos ya..- dijo ella alejándose rápidamente

que le pasa a esta niña..- dijo extrañado y mirándola con ternura y fue tras de ella que prácticamente ya estaba dentro de la casa

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bueno creo que ya es hora de dormir...- dijo Tomoyo levantándose de su escritorio...entonces si querer dejo caer un cuaderno cayendo alguna fotos

que torpe..- se dijo y levanto y se quedo mirando...era una foto de Eriol..- para que guardo esto... se dijo... y recordó donde la había encontrado

aquel día que estuvo limpiando el apartamento del profesor las encontró en su mesa...

y quedo mirándolas...de pronto sintió un ruido, era Eriol y del susto se la guardo en el bolsillo y no se acordó de ella hasta que llego a su casa

su mirada aun seguía fija en la foto

creo que mejor la elimino...esto no me sirve...- dijo tomándola con sus dos manos con un ademán de romperla...pero se detuvo

arggg...no puedo...mejor se la devuelvo ..si eso..cuando lo vea...- se dijo mientras se sentaba en su cama...- mala idea...se va burlar y dirá muchas sandeces...-

Tomoyo seguía hablando consigo misma.. y se recostó mientras seguía mirando aquella foto y es que desde que la recogió no dejaba de mirar a la persona que estaba en aquel retrato...

la dejo a un lado suyo cerca de su cabeza y se echo boca arriba mirando el techo y recordó que en la mañana Eriol estuvo charlando con su madre...

de que hablarían..-se pregunto...- dime Eriol que hablaste con mama..- dijo como si la foto cobrara vida y le respondiera...entonces sonrió...- creo que juntarme con este me esta afectando...jajajajja..- rió y se acurruco y cerro los ojos quedándose dormida...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

mmmm- dijo tomoyo despertándose.- se levanto somnolienta eh..que es todo ese ruido..-dijo mientras escuchaba muchos pasos y sonidos

se había quedado dormida con la ropa del día anterior iba a salir de su cuarto hasta que recordó algo

la foto...- se dijo así que voltio a su cama y la recogió para guardarla en su cajón junto con el celular...y cerro el cajón

eran casi las 8 así que primero se cambio y ..salió de su cuarto y se dirigió por el pasillo hasta las escaleras...y bajo lentamente

ahhhh..- se sorprendió..-que es todo esto...

buenos días cariño- le dijo su mama mientras dirigía a toda la gente que llegaba con flores..mesas sillas y un monto de cosas

no lo recuerdas hija..la fiesta anual de los Daidouji antes de vacaciones...

es cierto..dijo algo fastidiada...

buenos días..- dijo Eriol mirando todo a su alrededor...-veo que todo quedara listo para mañana..- dijo sonriendo

claro..- respondió Sonomi..- todo quedara perfecto como siempre

ah..es cierto.. -dijo Eriol mirando el paquete que traía -...esto lo dejo un mensajero tome

es cierto –dijo sonriendo

que es eso...

un precioso vestido ..

eso te pondrás mañana...- pregunto Tomoyo algo curiosa con aquella caja

no..yo no..te lo pondrás tu..- le contesto su madre aun mas sonriente

queeee...no madre..lo siento..pero como siempre no asistiré a la fiesta...

pero hija...este lindo vestido te quedara precioso...

no...que voy a hacer... habrá mucha gente..no..lo siento

pero hija..ya invite a Sakura y a su novio ..también a la señorita Maki y por supuesto joven Eriol queda usted invitado..

muchas gracias.. -dijo sonriendo

pues no...si es así..no..- dijo entonces se dirigió hacia las escaleras subiéndolas rápidamente

hija...- le grito para que se detuviera...-vaya niña...ya se le pasara...

usted cree...

la verdad no..todos lo años es lo mismo..jaja..creo que ya es costumbre...

son las 8 es hora de su clase..- dijo Eriol algo sorprendido..- tendré que ir por ella.. – dijo asomándose a as escaleras..- no se preocupe que yo la convenzo..no vaya a botar ese lindo vestido..-dijo Eriol sonriendo...- démelo..-

claro...- se lo entrego y el siguió subiendo la escaleras

Sonomi lo siguió con la mirada algo extrañada..pero sabia que Tomoyo le haría caso siempre lo hacia...y sonrió...estaba en lo correcto al escogerlo...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tomoyo estaba echada en el mueble abrazando un cojín mientras refunfuñaba entre dientes..

si claro.. ni muerta voy a ir a esa fiesta...- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de escuchar la puerta..- y ahora quien será...seguro que mama insistiendo... mama y ate dije que no iré...

lo siento ..pero creo que no soy tu madre.. puedo pasar..- dijo Eriol antes de abrir la puerta y entrar sin esperar respuesta de Tomoyo..

yo no le he dado aun permiso..

no importa yo se que siempre esta puerta esta abierta para mi no querida...- dijo en forma sarcástica y sonriendo lo que molesto a Tomoyo...

que gracioso.. que quieres.. le dijo en forma agresiva

vaya nos despertamos de malas hoy...- contesto aun en forma de burla...- bueno venia por ti para ir a la clase por si no lo recuerda señorita ... y bueno vine a traerle esto para la noche..- dijo entregándole el paquete..

no lo quiero lléveselo..y bueno vamos al aula antes de que me arrepienta...-le dijo levantándose y yéndose a la puerta...

Eriol la siguió aun con el paquete en la mano..no pensaba darse por vencido aunque estuviera muriéndose de nervios en ese instante..y es que fingir ante ella cada día se le hacia difícil...-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Por que yo...- se dijo un Shaoran algo fastidiado y cansado..eran casi las 6 de la tarde y aun no había almorzado y es que fue a recoger a Sakura de la escuela

Hay no te quejes ya termine..podremos regresar...-le dijo con una sonrisa burlona..siempre era así

lo se...pero ando cansado..- la cara de fastidio era evidente pero que podía hacer amaba a Sakura y tenia que complacerla

Hay Shaoran no seas tan llorón...- le dijo su novia con algo de gracia..- vamos...papá te invito hoy a cenar...

si..pero no creo que a tu hermano le agrade esa idea...- rió al recordar la cara del mayor de los Kinomoto

lo se...pero algún día se acostumbrará...-sonrió...estoy emocionada con la fiesta de mañana...

así...y eso...-

pues si..es tan bonito y tan elegante...como todo lo que y hace tía Sonomi..

ya veo...

solo espero que Tomoyo si asista este año... aunque este año no me sentiré sola...por que estarás conmigo... -le dijo aferrándose mas a su mano..

Y...- Shaoran iba a preguntar algo..pero no se atrevía...-

que que pasa.. –dijo mirándolo con sus ojos de inocencia que tanto le gustaban...

es que me preguntaba... - dijo titubeando un poco...pues que...bueno...en otros años quien ha sido tu pareja para la fiesta... – dijo al fin Shaoran algo avergonzado y Sakura soltó una risita..

pues la verdad...nadie..siempre iba con papá y siempre esperaba que Tomoyo me acompañara y charláramos mientras esperábamos que alguien nos sacara a bailar...- dijo con algo de tristeza...pero bueno siempre me quedaba sola

y no te sacaban a bailar..pregunto con seriedad...

por supuesto..pero no me vas a hacer un líos no mi amor..- le dijo Sakura

eh..no claro que no...- dijo Shaoran aunque admitía que tenia algo de celos por esos años que no tuvo la fortuna de conocerla...- además lo que no fue en mi año no me hace daño..-dijo sonriendo y Sakura también sonrió

bueno apresurémonos..sino nos dejaran sin cenar...- dijo Sakura contenta y se dirigieron a la casa

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Todo un ida insistiendo y no logro absolutamente nada..Tomoyo seguía en su terca obsesión de darle la contra a todos y no asistir a la fiesta..pero de alguna manera tenia que lograrlo...

Mientras pensaba llamaron a su puerta...y se dirigió hacia allí

hola Eriol..-dijo Maki sonriéndole al oto lado del marco de la puerta

Hola amiga...- dijo Eriol también sonriendo...

vine a que me des tu opinión.. – le dijo aguantando cierta desilusión que tenia cada vez que Eriol la llamaba amiga

así..sobre que...

Maki saco de una caja blanca un hermoso vestido de fiesta...

wow .. - dijo Eriol.. realmente Maki tenia buen gusto..es muy hermoso

si ...eso me pondré mañana para la fiesta..pero no estaba asegura..

ps es bello y te quedara muy bien..te veras muy bonita...- le dijo pero Maki esperaba otra palabra así que sus expresión cambio un poco...

que pasa.. - dijo Eriol desconcertado...

no nada..- dijo Maki sonriendo forzosamente para que su amigo no se diera cuenta de lo que sentía - ..bueno ya debo irme..mañana será la fiesta pero aun tengo que trabajar...hasta mañana

hasta mañana ..

si claro...

Eriol se sentó frente a su televisor que se encontraba en la sala y empezó a mirar canal por canal pero no había nada interesante...así que empezó a pensar sobre el vestido que Maki le había mostrado y entonces se imagino como seria el vestido que Tomoyo tendría en esa caja que no quería abrir

como se vería con eso puesto...sonrió ..se vería realmente hermosa..cono esa belleza tan exótica que tenia ...seria un placer para el poder verla y acompañarla toda la velada y que todos los hombres presente lo envidiaran por tener a la mujer mas hermosa aunque sea por esa noche tan solo

wow..Eriol tienes una gran imaginación..- se dijo despertando de su letargo...- mejor te vas a dormir.. – así que se levanto y se dirigió a su habitación

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tomoyo abrió los ojos lentamente...era el día de la fiesta y aun se encontraba reacia a asistir... pero por que..temo de la gente...excusa tonta jamás temió tanto a la gente...

Se levanto de su cama y se dirigió hacia el paquete que no se había movido del lugar que lo había dejado Eriol el día anterior..lentamente le quito la envoltura y abrió la tapa...

que bonito...- su madre en verdad tenia buen gusto...lo saco de su caja y se coloco frente al espejo y empezó a imaginarse como se vería con el

me pregunto si Eriol se fijaría en mi con esto puesto...- se dijo... y sonrió...

y empezó imaginarse bailando un vals con Eriol..solo los dos en la pista de baile... y de pronto Maki viene y Eriol la deja para irse con ella...

arrgggg.. -dijo dejando caer el vestido al suelo...que tontería piensas Tomoyo solo es Eriol...no tiene por que pensar en el...

entonces llamaron a su puerta...

puedo pasar...- pregunto la voz de un hombre al otro lado...era Eriol...volteo asustada y miro el reloj..con razón ya eran casi la 8 y ella no estaba lista aun para la clase...

nooooo... grito...

por que no ..que malo estarás haciendo...- dijo Eriol...mientras giraba la perilla...Tomoyo rápidamente tomo el vestido y lo metió en la caja como pudo...lo tapo...pero lo había desenvuelto...

no entres..no estoy vestida...- fue lo único que se le ocurrió...

eh...- Eriol se avergonzó un poco..se olvidad que Tomoyo era una mujer y no podía andar mirándola..- lo siento..te espero abajo...

si claro..en un momento voy..- dijo aun nerviosa... ufffff..- dijo mirando la caja...y se dirigió al baño a alistarse...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La clase había sido silenciosa hasta ese instante...Eriol aun estaba avergonzado y no podía mirarla a la cara sin sonrojarse..aunque no había sido tan grave..pero estaba enamorado y no lo podía evitar

por que estas tan callado..- dijo Tomoyo mientras eriol estaba volteado escribiendo en la pizarra..

yo...no lo creo...

pues si..te encanta hablar y hablar y hablar...

ya ..ya..no tienes que decirlo así... bueno así que como deseas que hable...ps entonces preguntare...asistirás a la fiesta de tu madre..

no me refería a ese tipo de charlas...además

además que ...- dijo poniendo mucha atención a Tomoyo mirándola fijamente a los ojos esperando su respuesta..

no te incumbe ..- dijo sacándole la lengua y volteando su mirada...

Eriol sonrió sutilmente..esa era Tomoyo...

pues aun tengo esperanzas pequeña y para cuando me vaya habrás aceptado ir a la fiesta...si no no me llamo Eriol Hiragisawa

así..ps lo veremos...

desafío tomado señorita Daidouji...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tomoyo subió a su habitación..la clase al fin había terminado y Eriol estuvo un rato persiguiéndola e insistiendo como ultimo recurso..pero no logro nada y Tomoyo le sonrió triunfante mientras Eriol por primera vez tuvo una mirada de decepción al no lograr su propósito

Entro a su cuarto y se miro al espejo...a pesar de su triunfo no se sentía bien... se acerco a la caja que había permanecido inmutable en su sitio y saco nuevamente el vestido...

En verdad deseaba eso..claro que si..quería ir.. vestirse... cambiar... aunque a veces le temía pero quería hacerlo..así que rápidamente entro a l baño para alistarse para su fiesta...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Veo que ya estas listo...- dijo a Shaoran quien justo salía al igual que erial

y tu también amigo..- dijo Shaoran sonriendo..iba a recoger a Sakura que seguro estaría tan linda esta noche...

supongo que iras por Sakura...jaja. se notan en tu ojos brillantes..- le dijo Eriol en tono de burla..

mira no hables por que tu estas igualito..- dijo mientras Eriol soltó un suspiro con dejo de resignación y luego sonrió...

que tengas buena noche..- dijo por fin y fue hacia su auto...-iré por Maki...

arranco y se paro en unos edificios mas allá...subió por el ascensor y se paro frente al apartamento de Maki y toco el timbre

hola..dijo Maki...ya estoy lista.. – le sonrió

claro vamos...- le dijo y Maki tomo su brazo y bajaron rumbo a la fiesta

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Se escuchaba un pequeño sollozo en la habitación y Misao toco sutilmente la puerta de donde provenía aquel ruido

puedo pasar señorita..- pidió permiso

si claro.. - se escucho una vos en hilo y Misao entro

que le pasa señorita.. - Tomoyo tenia unas lagrimas en su rostro...

es que ..es que..no se maquillarme... dijo Tomoyo ..y e s que a pesar de siempre verse bien..nunca se había maquillado en serio..siempre eran colores naturales..por que su madre siempre decía que una chica tan linda y tan joven no podía ocultar su belleza con tanto maquillaje...

Misao sonrió enternecida...

no se sienta mal..no todos nacen sabiendo...yo la ayudare. - .le dijo ayudando a secar las lagrimas de Tomoyo

gracias...-Tomoyo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa

entonces empezaron su labor..y Tomoyo estaba casi lista..se veía hermosa...era toda una princesa...

ahora solo falta ponerse el vestido señorita...- le dijo Misao emocionada de que Tomoyo hubiera aceptado en secreto ir a la fiesta...

muchas gracias Misao...-

para eso estoy para servirla..- sonrió..bueno señorita debo ir a la cocina seguro que me están buscando...los mozos nunca saben donde están las cosas..

si claro.. en un momento bajo...-Tomoyo se acerco al espejo y se miro..

le gustare a Eriol..- se dijo y se sonrojo un poco pensando eso...- hay Tomoyo tu no aprende dijo sacudiendo su cabeza...- bueno ya es hora y puso su mano en la perrilla de l la puerta y la abrió sorprendiéndose y encontrándose con un par de ojos azul tenue que lo miraban sorprendido...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Eriol estaciono el auto ayudo a Maki a bajar y dio las llaves al valet para que estacionara en un mejor sitios..

gracias..- dijo y entro a la casa del brazo de Maki...la casa era preciosa...la señora Sonomi había ahecho un buen trabajo... miro hacia arriba en una puerta en especial..que estaría haciendo Tomoyo..s e pregunto..seguro mirando tele toda desarreglada para variar en su afán de terquedad

es mi ultima oportunidad ..- susurro—

dijiste algo..- pregunto Maki extrañada..

eh..no nada..me disculparía un segundo..- dijo soltando a Maki la cual quedo anonada con aquella actitud...

claro..- dijo desconcertada...

Eriol subió las escaleras lentamente...y se paro frente a la puerta de Tomoyo e iba a tocar cuando de pronto se abrió teniendo una visión espectacular

Tomoyo..- dijo enteramente y con la boca abierta...era realmente ella...estaba magnifica..hermosa...espléndida...- wow..- solo atino decir y sonrió y fue correspondido en la misma forma..- vamos..- al fin pudo decir y le ofreció su brazo y ella lo tomo gustosa

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

No podía ser cierto lo que le había comentado Sakura... había llegado hacia un momento a la fiesta y aun no veía a Tomoyo..tal vez Sakura estaría en lo cierto

Genzo estaba sentado en una mesa mirando por todos lados y muy atento a que Tomoyo apareciera..Sakura le había dicho que Tomoyo jamás asistía a las propias fiestas de su familia..pero no le dijo los motivos...

y si voy a buscarla...talvez la pueda convencer.. o quizás hacerle compañía..- se dijo así que se levanto de su asiento y entro a la casa y a su lado paso rápidamente una mujer notablemente furiosa que lo choco... que casi lo bota...

vaya..lo siento..- dijo pero ella se había ido rápidamente..- vaya que mujer..dijo pero el siguió su camino

cuando entro al recibidor vio como dos personas bajando por la escalera..era Tomoyo y estaba acompañada por el profesor..ella estaba realmente hermosa y noto como miraba a Eriol que le sonreía...

no lo creo..deben ser imaginaciones mías.. - se dijo y se acerco al pie de la escalera...

Buenas noches Tomoyo..- le dijo y ella voltio y lo miro..

Hola Genzo..- le dijo dándole una linda sonrisa lo que no le agrado mucho a Eriol... que gruño

si nos disculpas..- iba a decir Eriol pero fue ganado en tono y velocidad por Genzo...

me podría acompañar un momento..si no es mucha molestia ..- dijo encontrándose con la cara algo irritada de Eriol...

Tomoyo volteo a ver q Eriol como pidiéndole su aprobación..

ah..claro..- dijo Eriol fingiendo su sonrisa..así que Tomoyo trato de liberarse de su brazo pero no pudo..Eriol la tenia fuerte mente atrapada...

eh...- lo miro algo extrañada---

jeje.. disculpa ..- dijo Eriol y al fin la soltó y Tomoyo se fue con Genzo hacia el jardín...

vaya muchachito..- dijo...

veo que le ganaron la partida..- dijo Sonomi que había visto todo...

eh..- se sorprendió Eriol..- no señora..es que...

pensó lo que le ofrecí...

Eriol cambio su expresión aún mas seria...

aun no tengo una decisión...

para mi es lo mejor

déjeme pensarlo mejo si..

claro no hay prisa...pero tampoco es para siempre... - le dijo y siguió su camino hacia al jardín para seguir saludando a sus invitados

Eriol también se dirigió hacia el jardín

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tomoyo me alegra que te hayas decidido a estar en la fiesta- le dijo Sakura abrazándola

Si sigues así me voy a arrepentir eh... –le dijo Tomoyo en tono de burla

muy bien muy bien...y veo que estas muy bien acompañada.. - le dijo susurrándole al oído y tirándole un leve codazo...

ah..no alucines Sakura.. - le dijo algo fastidiada mientras Tomoyo desvió su mirada y vio otro ojos que la miraban fijamente lo cual la hizo sonrojar de golpe...eran los ojos de Eriol que miraban profundamente y a ella le recorría un escalofrió por la espalda..

de pronto vio que Maki se acerco a el y se lo llevo pero Eriol la siguió mirando un poco mas antes de ser jalado por Maki...lo que fastidio algo a Tomoyo

descarada- se dijo a si misma

dijiste algo..- dijo Sakura extrañada...

no nada...-

me harías el honor de bailar conmigo...- le dijo Shaoran a su novia

claro..- dijo Sakura sonriente y se alejaron un poco dejando solos a Tomoyo y a Genzo

Genzo estaba muy nervioso y miraba a Tomoyo de reojo y se dio cuenta notando algo raro...

eh...Tomoyo levanto la cabeza de repente...creo que escuche mi nombre..mama me esta llamado me disculpas un momento -dijo.. levantándose rápidamente y yéndose de allí...

pero...yo no escuche nada ... - dijo Genzo algo decepcionado por que se le había escapado la oportunidad de bailar con Tomoyo

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

uf... dijo Tomoyo .. – entrando rápidamente por una puerta..estaba hora en un cuarto alumbrado únicamente por las escasas luces que provenían de la fiesta...- eso estuvo cerca...

abrió un poco la puerta ..lo suficiente para ver si alguien la había visto entrar a aquel lugar...pero al hacerlo lo que hizo fue pegar un fuerte grito

shhhhhh..- dijo una voz que entro tapándole la boca y la condujo dentro de la habitación..- te suelto si prometes no gritar..

Tomoyo estaba tan asustada que asintió con la cabeza... así que aquellos brazos la soltaron y Tomoyo se dio vuelta..

hola Tomoyo..- le dijo un Eriol sonriente..

eras tu.. como te atreves a asustarme de esa manera..- empezó a recriminarle algo molesta..

ya pequeña..lo siento..pero si te escuchaban no iba a descubrir o eso es lo que querías..

no..claro que no..pero..

pero nada..- le dijo Eriol poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios para que no dijera nada lo cual logro el efecto deseado..ya que Tomoyo quedo muda ante aquel acto...- y que te trajo hasta aquí...- pregunto Eriol alejándose un poco de Tomoyo

pues..escuchas la música ... le dijo Tomoyo..bajando la cabeza

y eso que tiene..es un vals..

ps eso mismo..que no se bailar..-dijo Tomoyo en voz casi audible y algo avergonzada...

que dijiste...- le dijo acercándose algo mas para poder escuchar

que no se bailar..- dijo en un reproche lo que se escucho por todo el salón lo que la asusto un poco he hizo que pusiera sus manos sobre su boca con una expresión de susto

jeje..yo creí que era algo mas grave..- le dijo Eriol algo animado..

como que mas grave...- pregunto sorprendida ante aquella reacción

ps eso se soluciona fácilmente..yo te enseñare una pequeña clase de un par de minutos y listo...

estas loco...- dijo Tomoyo haciendo ademán de irse..pero fue detenida por Eriol quien la sujeto fuertemente de la cintura con un brazo y el otro lo coloco en posición del baile..

lista pequeña..- dijo empezando moverse muy lentamente para que Tomoyo fuera captando fácilmente como debía llevar el paso...

eh...-Tomoyo bajo la cabeza algo sonrojada por aquella acción y se dejo llevar..era tan sencillo aprender en lo brazos de Eriol aquella danza y empezó a adquirir seguridad y a desenvolverse rápidamente

yo sabia que aprenderías rápido - dijo Eriol sonriéndole gratamente y Tomoyo levanto su cabeza y lo miro a los ojos y quedaron así un momento..hasta que escucharon un ruido fuera del cuarto

que es eso.. - susurro Tomoyo solo para que la oyera Eriol...

pues creo que nos andan buscando...- dijo Eriol sonriendo..entonces notaron que la manija empezó a moverse..

y ahora que hacemos.. - dijo Tomoyo visiblemente asustada...

ps que mas..escondernos - y la tomo de la mano jalándola detrás de un gran sillón que había en el centro del salón...- shuuuuu.. le dijo poniendo su dedo en sus labios..

creo que no esta aquí.. - se escucho la voz de Maki...

creo que Maki anda desesperada por ti...- dijo Tomoyo en son de burla...mientras se escuchaba cerrase la puerta

mejor creo que volvemos a la fiesta...

esta bien... - dijo mientras se levantaban del suelo..

Eriol se asomo a la puerta para ver si no estaba aun Maki...pero ya no había nadie

vamos..- le dijo y Tomoyo salió detrás de el mientras Eriol le tomo la mano para llevarla sigilosamente por el pasillo...

creo que ya estamos a salvo.. - le dijo...

al fin te encontré... -dijo una voz detrás de Eriol

Maki... que tal.. – dijo volteándose pero si haber soltado la mano de Tomoyo...

ps que he estado buscando donde te habías metido..

yo..ps...- entonces Maki bajo la vista viendo aquel acto de Eriol y Eriol siguió con su mirada a donde estaba viendo Maki...- le enseñaba a Tomoyo a bailar...- respondió mientras Maki volteaba hacia Tomoyo para ver su reacción..

así es..dijo ella – se supone que es mi profesor algo tiene que hacer...-mucha gracias señor Hiragisawa..mejor vuelvo donde Genzo..- le dijo algo molesta por que tenia que darle explicaciones a Maki..arggg

Eriol volteo a ver como se alejaba Tomoyo algo desanimado...

vas a volver a la fiesta conmigo..

eh.. - dijo Eriol volteando algo desconcertado...

si claro.- dijo ofreciendo su brazo a Maki quien sonrió feliz de ir con Eriol..

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

es una desgraciada..- susurro Tomoyo mientras tomaba una copa de champaña de un solo trago...era la 5ta o 6ta que tomaba seguido lo cual ya le estaba causando efecto en su ser..por que se sentía mas libre

hola Tomoyo..donde estabas...- le pregunto Genzo

por ahí.. - dijo algo disgustada mientras veía de reojo como bailaban Maki y Eriol...

quieres bailar..- le pregunto Genzo algo temeroso ..

claro..- dijo jalándolo de la mano y colocándose próximo a Eriol... mientras el sonreía a Genzo... y se movía con mucha gracia

bailas muy bien Tomoyo..- le susurro Genzo al oído...

eh..gracias.. – le dijo mientras volteaba a mira de reojo a Eriol...

Tomoyo...por que te fuiste hace un rato.,..-le pregunto con algo de inseguridad

por que lo preguntas... - le dijo Tomoyo aun atenta en cada paso de Eriol

ps por que me dio la impresión que estabas huyendo...

no claro que no.. - mintió no quería hacer sentir mal a Genzo ..además que era alo vergonzoso confesar que había aprendido a bailar solo hace unos 20 minutos atrás... así que volteo hacia Genzo y lo miro a los ojos...- es que aun estaba acostumbrándome a mi primera fiesta..eso es todo..

así...bueno y que tal vas..- le sonrió el joven a Tomoyo

ps ya me acostumbre - le dijo sonriendo... y luego volteo a mirar otra vez donde estaba Eriol encontrándose con su mirada azul tenue que la veía fijamente lo que la hizo avergonzarse y voltear algo sonrojada hacia otro lado...

que te sucede Tomoyo estas roja..- le pregunto preocupado Genzo..

no nada..dijo Tomoyo aun nerviosa mientras seguía bailando con Genzo

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Eriol en todo el momento que bailo con Maki no pudo ubicar el lugar donde se encontraba Tomoyo...

te sucede algo Eriol...-pregunto Kaho extrañada

no nada.. - dijo Eriol fingiendo una sonrisa...primera vez que lo hacia y Maki lo noto y bajo mas su vista tornándose algo triste... pero Eriol no lo percibió y volvió a buscar a Tomoyo con su mirada

Al fin la encontró..estaba bailando con Genzo...estaba mirando a Genzo con algo de ternura, no era posible...le estaba sonriendo a aquel joven...otra vez esa sensación como la que experimento aquella vez en la feria escolar se apodero de e, su corazón se llenaba de furia que en algún momento estallaría...

hasta que se encontró con la mirada sorprendida de Tomoyo ...que volteo rápidamente la mirada ... estaba sintiendo unos celos incontrolables...y volteo su rostro con cierta molestia hacia Maki que estaba con la mirada baja lo cual sorprendió a Eriol...

te pasa algo Maki..- le dijo...Maki levanto su mirada con signo de querer llorar...-Maki..- susurro sorprendido...

por que no lo entiende..- le dijo Maki mientras acerco su rostro al de el y rozo levemente sus labios con los de el...Eriol quedo un momento en shock hasta que reacciono y se separó de Maki...

Maki no...- le dijo tratando de separase de ella pero ella lo sujetaba fuertemente.. ..no podía creer lo que Maki le estaba diciendo..le había confesado sus sentimientos

por que no dímelo...- le dijo Maki...- es por ella...por Tomoyo.. - le pregunto directamente y Eriol abrió los ojos sorprendidos..era cierto Tomoyo estaba por allí volteo a mirar pero ella no estaba y la busco por todos lados..

Eriol... por que ella...yo estado mas tiempo contigo..al menos merezco algo de tu amor...

Maki..no se que decirte...esto es involuntario...- dijo bajando la mirada...hasta que sintió como la leve presión en su hombro y mano se disipaban y miro a Maki, a quien se le escapaban algunas lagrimas...

lo siento Maki...- le dijo y salió de allí en busca de Tomoyo..pero lo hizo disimuladamente para que nadie se percatara de ello..

mientras Maki se quedo allí parada un rato y luego se fue con dirección hacia la salida..no podía quedarse mas en aquel sitio...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Eriol se acerco a Genzo que estaba algo sorprendido aun de la reacción que Tomoyo había tenido ..no comprendía que le había pasado para que se comportara así..

Hola..Genzo cierto... - le dijo Eriol

si...que sucede...

has visto a la señorita Daidouji..

ps la verdad no se que le sucedió...estábamos bailando y luego salió corriendo sin explicación..- dijo bajando la mirada...

lo vio..- susurro Eriol..

dijo algo...- pregunto Genzo

eh..no ..no te preocupes..la buscare..

yo lo ayudo..

no es necesario tengo que hablar con ella.. - le dijo Eriol alejándose de aquel sitio

y Genzo quedo allí sorprendido por aquella palabras...mientras Eriol la buscaba por toda la casa...entro por todas la puertas posible, por todos lo salones y nada... hasta que entro a la cocina

Hola Misao...has visto a la señorita Daidouji - le pregunto...

no..por que sucedió algo.. – Misao puso preocupación en sus palabras

nooo... - dijo algo sorprendido... - solo la ando buscando...

yo si la vi.. - dijo uno de los mozos... - la vi cogiendo dos botellas.. y salir rápidamente

y por que no me lo dijiste ..- dijo Misao preocupada... - que le abra pasado a mi niña..dijo en ademán de salir a buscarla..

no Misao..yo la busco no te preocupes que yo soluciono esto.. -le dijo Eriol saliendo rápidamente por la puerta...

ya había pasado casi media hora que la buscaba y no la hallaba...había explorado cada sitio de la casa, empezando por sus sitios favoritos que el conocía..seguido por su habitación...la habitación de su madre y el resto de cuartos...pero no la hallaba... hasta que escucho un leve llanto en lo lejos

Tomoyo.. - dijo y empezó a rastrearlo empezando a escuchar aun mas fuerte conforme avanzaba...hasta que se paro frente a una puerta..que raro,nunca había visto ese lugar antes...

entro a ese sitio y la encontró allí sentada con la piernas recogidas y abrazando sus rodillas...llorando mientras que las botellas estaban tiradas a su lado ya vacías...

Tomoyo...- la llamo mientras se arrodillo frente a ella.. - pequeña... la llamo nuevamente..que te sucede..- le pregunto temeroso

Tomoyo levanto la mirada encontrándoselo a el...

Eriol.. - le dijo y lo abrazo fuertemente mientras seguía llorando...- la ayudo a levantarse y la hizo caminar por la habitación hasta sacarla de allí – a donde me llevas.. – le pregunto Tomoyo con una voz ronca y con un aliento fuerte...

a tu habitación para que descanse...la fiesta ha sido suficiente para ti...

.-ps creo que si... te dije que no debía ir a la fiesta...

lo siento mi pequeña Tomoyo...- le dijo ..y la siguió guiando hasta que al fin llegaron a su habitación..todo el camino permanecieron callados...y Eriol la ayudo a recostarse en la cama...y se volteo para empezar a retirarse

Eriol... - lo llamo y este volteo, Tomoyo se levanto como pudo ..tenia demasiada dificultad debido a su estado de ebriedad y se arrodillo frente a Eriol y lo sujeto del cuello...

Tomoyo - se sorprendió Eriol ahí parado...

Eriol...te parezco bonita...- le pregunto Tomoyo acariciando levemente el rostro de eriol..ya no tenia reparos en hacerlo...

eres la mujer más hermosa.. le dijo Eriol no pudiéndose negar a aquella caricia y a esa mirada llena de ternura que le daba aquellos ojos amatista que lo miraban fijamente...

en serio...- sonrió Tomoyo abiertamente

si Tomoyo...- asintió una vez mas...- y además eres una mujer maravillosa...me tienes cautivado...Eriol empezó a hablar ..- además...has logrado entrar aquí.. - le dijo señalando su corazón.. – mirándola fijamente a los ojos y viendo como ella sonreía de felicidad...

yo también te amo..- le dijo Tomoyo acercando sus labios a los de Eriol y aprisionándolos entre los suyos...era su primer beso...Eriol empezó a responder a aquel beso mientras Tomoyo lo hacia muy torpemente a causa de su inexperiencia y sumado el alcohol sobre su conciencia... así que eriol reacciono y se separo

que estaba haciendo no podía tomar ventaja de aquella situación...ante nada era un caballero para aprovechase de aquella linda jovencita a la que amaba...asi que las separo y ella cayo dormida en su pecho...

mi pequeña Tomoyo... - le dijo y la recostó en la cama y la cubrió con una manta y salió de la habitación encontrándose con el rostro serio de Sonomi

Misao me contó todo..que sucedió señor Hiragisawa—le dijo con dureza

solo se despertara con un fuerte dolor de cabeza mañana... - le dijo Eriol tranquilamente y siguió su camino

pero...- dijo Sonomi volteando a ver como se iba Eriol...-. por que...- susurro..eso ya no importaba mucho su pequeña estaba bien y entro a su habitación y la vio echada ahí durmieron apaciblemente con una sonrisa en sus labios...

que paso..mi Tomoyo- ..le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza...- creo que tendré que esperar hasta mañana - dijo Sonomi.. levantándose y arropando a su hija y cerro la puerta tras de si mientras Tomoyo seguía durmiendo apaciblemente con una gran sonrisa sobre sus labios...

CONTINUARA...

Notas de la autora

Hola amigos..jeje..se que muchos desean matarme por haber dejado la historia de lado por muchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisismo tiempo...pero tengo una buena excusa...la universidad... jeje...es que ahora que curso el ultimo año es algo mas difícil poder dedicarme mas tiempo a esto del fanfic..pero como prometí..yo voy a terminar esta historia..pero tendrán que sabe comprenderme y tenerme paciencia por que debo avanzar lentamente para hacerlo bien además que a veces me asaltan grandes dosis de falta de inspiración..pero yo voy a terminar esta historia a que le tengo un gran cariño ...bueno gracias por comprenderme...

Además incluí el beso que había prometido..jeje..espero que lo disfruten y hasta la próxima...

PD: bueno como siempre se debe hacer hay que aclarar que Sakura Card Captors no me pertenece esta es exclusivamente de Clamp y el merito es de ellas al crea esto personajes tan lindos


	13. cap13

**QUIEN MANDA A QUIEN**

**Capitulo XIII **

- Jajajaja...- la risa de sakura resonaba fuertemente - tía Sonomi me lo contó...vamos no te apenes...- dijo Sakura subiendo al auto y aun riendo a grandes carcajadas

-Vas a estar todo el camino así...- reclamo Tomoyo algo avergonzada y un tanto molesta - ya párale...además yo no me acuerdo de nada –esperaba que con eso sakura dejara de lado tanta burla

- Así...entonces para ser tu primera borrachera estuvo bien...hasta la inconciencia total..jejej...- dijo Sakura aun burlándose para una Tomoyo ya casi por estallar

-Listas chicas..- subió Sonomi también al auto en el asiento del copiloto...

-Si tía Sonomi... – respondió sakura mientras Tomoyo estaba de brazos cruzados mirando hacia fuera

-te sucede algo Tomoyo...- le pregunto su madre algo extrañada

-no...y que arranque rápido el auto antes de que me arrepiente de ir con sakura...

-jajaj..Tomoyo ya no te molestes...solo era una broma primita...

Sonomi sonrió y miraba con ternura a su pequeña... en que momento había crecido tanto aquella niña para dar paso a esta hermosa mujer que ahora tenia frente a si

-señora todo listo... – el chofer la despertó de su letargo

-eh..si por favor usted arranque...- y así comenzaron sus vacaciones...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Es extraño...no he visto a Maki desde la fiesta...- dijo Shaoran mientras estaba arreglando una gran maleta

- Yo tampoco... – solo respondió Eriol aun recordando aquel día de fiesta lleno de sorpresas...demasiadas

- Bueno amigo Hiragisawa listo para las vacaciones... – sonrió Shaoran .. con cierta emoción

-Y por que tan contento ..si sakura se fue quien sabe a donde de vacaciones ..mas bien deberías andar llorando... – sonrió burlonamente Eriol burlándose de su compañero

- Así... no me digas..tu también deberías andar igual..- respondió certeramente el joven castaño ante las burlas de su amigo...- por lo que veo esta vez no te invitaron para que fueras con Tomoyo y su madre...-

- Y por que habrían que invitarme...solo soy un empleado más en esa casa

-Así que un empleado..pues desde que entraste parecías mas bien de la familia...- empezó nuevamente las burlas con aquella extraña felicidad...- bueno no perdamos mas el tiempo que quiero llegar lo mas antes posible

Shaoran salió del sito con sus maletas seguido por un Eriol desanimado... hacia ya un par de semanas del incidente y Tomoyo no había recordado nada para su alivio ...pero solo en parte y aun tenia unos asuntos que resolver después de las vacaciones...

-bueno amigo listo..aquí vamos...- Shaoran arranco el auto con rumbo al descanso...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Este sitio es precioso Tomoyo ya lo vistes... – decía sakura tan emocionada como una niña pequeña saltando y corriendo por toda la playa...

- si si ..claro...- decía una Tomoyo aun pensativa...después de aquella borrachera estaba angustiada por que lo que habría dicho o hecho... lo único que sabia era o que su madre le había contado pero su mente se encontraba en blanco ..nada de nada..ni un recuerdo ni imágenes vagas... era como si todo ese rato hubiera estado inconsciente ... y talvez así fue...pero tenia una sensación de que algo importante había pasado...y el único que le podía aclarar sus dudas era Eriol..pero le había dado demasiada pena preguntarle...aunque que el presentaba cierta indiferencia hacia esa noche lo que le daba solo un poco de alivio por que de seguro no paso nada...así que lo dejo de lado ..pero eso no quería decir que no le importara...

-Qué te pasa Tomoyo...estas toda apagada desde hace días...- sakura la miro muy preocupada... Tomoyo no seria un cascabel, pero ahora andaba demasiado ensimismada... muy callada

-no nada...- solo atino a decir ... no tenia demasiadas ganas de hablar era lo que menos le preocupara a Tomoyo

-ya pues Tomoyo dime..ya no me confías nada..antes me lo contabas todo..tu travesuras tu malcriadeces..todo..y ahora nada..- le soltó sakura ya desesperada de verla así y también algo triste de que Tomoyo le guardara secretos cuando jamás los había hecho..-creo que le tiene mas confianza a Eriol que a mi que te he acompañado todos estoas años..- le siguió reclamando sakura mientras se cruzaba de brazos

Ante esto Tomoyo se sorprendió y se dio cuenta de esto...era cierto a Eriol sin querer le había confiado ciertas cosas que ni a sakura, ni a su madre le había dicho.. pasaba más tiempo con el ..que eso era inevitable, y aunque tratara de ahuyentarlo al principio ahora...ahora ...era diferente ahora ya no quería que se fuera..era extraño...que había pasado para que cambiara así de parecer...

-Tomoyo me escuchases...- volvió las quejas de sakura

-Lo siento sakura tienes razón...disculpa...no era mi intención... ahora te lo voy a decir...es que ese día de la fiesta... no se, ando preocupada

-Por que...-pregunto sakura extrañada...- si como dices no te acuerdas de nada... seguro que nada paso...-

-Eso es lo que me preocupa..por que siento que si paso algo...lo malo es que no se que es lo que paso...mi mente esta en blanco total y por más que me esfuerzo, no viene a mi mente ni el mínimo indicio de esa noche...- Tomoyo soltó toda su preocupación y sintió como cierta pesadez se libero de su cuerpo pero todavía no era suficiente aun necesitaba algo mas...

-Solo tienes una salida... - dijo sakura con mucha seguridad y Tomoyo le vino un rayo de esperanza a lo que su prima pudiera decirle

-cual-...dime..dime...- estaba Tomoyo ansiosa de respuestas que le ayudaran a recordar

-Pregúntale a Eriol..según tu madre el fue el que estuvo contigo...no...- dijo sakura como si hubiera resuelto todos los problemas de tomoyo

- Ay sakura pensé que dirías algo mas importante..eso ya lo se...y ya lo había pensado pero...

-Pero que..es tu único camino...

-pero ...es que ...me da pena... creo que tengo miedo a lo que pueda decirme..- dijo tímidamente

- por que no creo que haya sido tan grave... o tu crees que si..- pregunto con cierta inocencia

- Ya no se nada de nada...- dijo Tomoyo soltando un suspiro

-Ya Tomoyo...no te desanimes muy pronto sabremos que paso de eso me encargo yo..- sonrió sakura picaramente ...

-eh...estas segura..- Tomoyo tenia cierta incredulidad en sus palabras como sakura resolvería el misterio

-tu déjalo en mis manos...ahora vamos a ver las habitaciones y a dejar las cosas tenemos cosas que hacer ... - sakura jalo a una desconcertada Tomoyo por aquella actitud de su prima

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Bueno querido Eriol ya llegamos..un poco de sol no te hará daño cierto...- dijo Shaoran mirando de reojo a su amigo...

- Es un lugar muy bonito ...a quien estafaste...- dijo Eriol en forma de sarcasmo

-jajajaja...como puedes pensar eso de mi...no no no..somos amigos Eriol y desconfiar no es de amigos...- volvió a soltar una carcajada

-si no...- respondió Eriol algo incrédulo aun

-Esta bien...mama me dio dinero..feliz...- dijo Shaoran con algo de tristeza...- mi orgullo de hombre hecha pedazos...- soltó un suspiro

-jajajjaja...si ya lo creo...- su amigo empezó a burlarse

-pero a cambio tendré unas hermosas vacaciones...- volvió a levantar la mirada con mucha felicidad lo que desconcertó a Eriol

-y este que tiene...- susurro Eriol aun desconcertado, yendo detrás de su amigo...

Eriol se instalo en una habitación con vista al mar...era realmente maravillosa...se podía ver todo...

-seguro que el atardecer será maravilloso...- susurro imaginándose al lado de Tomoyo... – ummm Eriol deja de soñar...-sacudió su cabeza fuertemente...

Termino de desempacar sus cosas rápidamente decidió salir a conocer un poco…andaba algo desconcertado con la actitud rara..casi loca de su amigo..

-Shaoran que te traerás entre manos….- susurro para si el joven mientras caminaba sin rumbo...bueno entonces me perderé un rato…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Que te parece... – exclamo Sakura, iba mirando todo lo que encontraba a su alrededor..habían decidido salir a pasear un rato...

-Si esta muy bonito..- dijo Tomoyo no tan animada...

-ya Tomoyo...deja esta actitud y disfruta de las vacaciones...cuando regresemos ya sabrás que hacer...

pero no era la único que le preocupaba a Tomoyo... era las veces que había visto salir a Eriol de la oficina de su madre con una cara de preocupación..que es lo que pasaría

-Tomoyo..te estoy hablando-..le grito sakura para que le prestara atención

-eh..me decías...- de lo de Eriol..cuando regreses ya lo sabrás...- si tienes razón...le dijo Tomoyo sonriendo..pero no era una sonrisa autentica

-ven Tomoyo mira...- la jalo sakura a Tomoyo con mucha fuerza que la hizo perder el equilibrio

-ah..sakura con cuidado...- Tomoyo choco con alguien

-ouch..- Tomoyo callo al piso ..- sakuraaaaa...

- lo siento..- esa no era la voz de sakura así que alzo la mirada y se sorprendió mucho...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Eriol encontró un lindo café donde poder descansar...era un pueblo muy bonito junto al mar... muy sencillo como le gustaban..

Se había sentado en una pequeña mes cerca de la ventana ..su lugar preferido para poder admirar toda la belleza que se le mostraba a su alrededor... y mientras tomaba un refresco recordó a Tomoyo..

-A donde diablos se habría ido de vacaciones... – se dijo en voz baja..y rió para si...para ella solo significaba un amigo... y recordó aquella noche de la fiesta, aun podía sentir la tibieza y dulzura de los labio de aquella engreída... y volvió a sonreír

- Ay mi Tomoyo ..- susurro, como así se había enamorado... era un misterio para el... pero el no solo lo había notado él ... hubieron muchos más que ya lo supieron antes que el... no había creído que fuera tan despistado...

Dejo el vaso de nuevo sobre la mesa y miro de frente para notar que mucha personas lo miraban extrañados... y se dio cuenta que hacia gestos algo raros ..

-mesera..- la llamo y pago la cuenta y salió del lugar... camino hacia la playa.. y se sentó..corría un viento muy refrescante

-Shaoran..- susurro. Era el primero en darse cuenta...después le siguieron Maki y su hermana... pero la que le sorprendió fue alguien que le hizo una propuesta sorprendente...

flash back...

- si..me estaba llamando..- se acerco al escritorio que tenia en frente

-si señor Hiragisawa, tome asiento por favor...- le dijo muy solemne aquella mujer

-en que la puedo servir...-pregunto... que habría hecho de malo peor que habría hecho Tomoyo de malo

- señor Hiragisawa... tengo un pedido especial que hacerle..- le dijo muy ceremoniosa

-dígame...- Eriol miro a la señora Daidouji algo preocupada

- Quisiera que cuidara de Tomoyo...- ella no era de dar rodeas así que lo dijo directamente lo que sorprendió a su oyente

- ehhhhhh..- Eriol abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo por la sorpresa...- señora Sonomi.. no .. no entiendo

-si señor Hiragisawa... lo he observado y he visto como la mira...- Sonomi sonrió un poco ..- la ama cierto

-ehh..yo..- Eriol no sabia que responder..acaso era tan obvio...- si..- solo salieron de sus labios..

-entonces quisiera que se casara con ella y la cuidara...- algo que ya no podré hacer yo...- Eriol se sorprendió aun mas... que quería decir..dudo un poco.. pero pregunto

- no entiendo que quiere decir señora..- aun no entendía el porque de esa propuesta

- señor Hiragisawa estoy desahuciada...- dijo con cierta resignación

-pero... no se lo ha dicho a Tomoyo..

-no..para ella seria muy duro... no quiero que mi pobre niña sufra más de lo que ya ha sufrido...perdió a su padre...y ahora

-la perderá usted...- susurro bajando su mirada algo triste

-así es..por eso quiero que usted se encargue de ella... se que usted también le agrada...

-yo..no lo creo..- dijo Eriol muy serio

-yo si lo se..confié en mi...- mirando fijamente a Eriol con una sonrisa sutil

- Pero..- Eriol se quedo sin palabras

- se lo pido ..como un favor..

-es algo extraño..tengo que meditarlo un poco.. – le contesto algo desconcertado aun no podía asimilar aquella petición tan rara que le había hecho la señora Sonomi

-esta bien... solo le pido que no tarde mucho...- dijo seria

-no se preocupe...- sonrió levemente y salió de la oficina hacia su aula

fin del flash back...

Desde entonces lo había estado pensando seriamente…como tomaría esa decisión Tomoyo…como tomaría la muerte de su madre… tenia que estar con ella

- Será cuando vuelva..- se dijo y se paro..era hora de regresar a casa.. Shaoran lo estaría esperando..de pronto escucho un grito conocido...

-ah sakura con cuidado...- era Tomoyo... volteo a mirar... estaba en el piso algo adolorida..- sonrió un poco..se veía muy cómica..

-sonrió..y alzo la vista ..sakura estaba con ella...

-con razón- entonces abrió los ojos de pronto... Shaoran tenia todo planeado y vio a la otra persona... lo cual no le dio mucha gracia...

- ese muchacho...- vio como Genzo le dio la mano a Tomoyo y ella se levanto y le sonrió dándole las gracias...

-mejor regreso a casa..- se dijo frunciendo el ceño y si dio media vuelta... Tomoyo realmente sentiría lo mismo que el..tendría que descubrirlo...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& &

-lo siento..- dijo Genzo muy avergonzado

- no es tu culpa...- le dijo sonriendo mientras se levantaba..- gracias...es culpa de una despistada..- y miro a sakura con cara de pocos amigos

- lo siento..- dijo sakura avergonzada

-que sorpresa..que hacen por acá..-. les pregunto Genzo...

-De vacaciones y tu...

- lo mismo...- le dijo Genzo sin dejar de mirar a Tomoyo..- no me acompañarían a tomar un refresco hace mucho calor..

-si claro..-respondió sakura..-

-pero.. Tomoyo dudo..

-vamos Tomoyo..-

-esta bien vamos..

-conozco un lugar muy bueno vamos...- dijo Genzo mientras caminaban

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pero que es lo que hago acá..- se decía Eriol mientras miraba tras los vidrios de aquella cafetería vigilando atentamente a su alumna. De pronto vio que Tomoyo giro hacia el..por dios que hago... y se agacho

-ummmh que puedo hacer.. ..- se sentó en el suelo y se recostó poniéndose a pensar...

-creo que me estoy volviendo esos locos obsesivos siguiendo jovencita... pero ese Genzo..me las va a pagar..- gruño un poco.. mientras la gente que pasaba lo miraba a extrañado ...Eriol se puso de cuclillas y se asomo un poco para ver que mas sucedía...

Un trabajador del café se acerco a el ante esa extraña actitud de Eriol

-Señor..disculpe ...- le toco por el hombro

-Si... - Eriol solo dijo sin voltear a mirarlo...

-no puede estar aquí..asusta a los clientes...

-eh...- Eriol volteo a verlo y se vio rodeado de muchas mesas... no se había percatado que el café tenia mesas tanto dentro como fuera del local... - yo lo siento..- dijo algo avergonzado...se paro y se fue...no había sido un buen día..

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Eh.. - Tomoyo se sorprendió creyó ver un rostro conocido ...pero creo que fue mi imaginación se dijo... no podría ser ..

-te pasa algo Tomoyo..- le pregunto Genzo extrañado al silencio brusco de Tomoyo..

-ah...no, disculpa creí ver a alguien conocido eso es todo..- dijo aun extrañada

- donde.. donde.. - dijo sakura mirando a todos lados...-

-ya paso sakura.. ya no esta...-

-y que me dicen aceptan mi invitación a almorzar mañana...- volvió a la conversación que habían dejado pendiente

-Claro ...- respondió sakura mirando a su prima

- si claro..- dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa algo fingida..sakura como podía hacer eso sin consultar... pero así era sakura de impulsiva...

-muy bien .. - dijo Genzo con una felicidad notoria...- entonces las espero a las 12 en mi casa...desean que les mande un auto para que la traiga...

-yo creo..- sakura iba a contestar pero fue cortada abruptamente por Tomoyo.

-No así esta bien... solo danos la dirección exacta y nosotras llegaremos..- dijo rápidamente

- esta bien no hay problema...- así que saco una pluma y un pequeño papel y empezó a escribir la dirección..- aquí esta..- se la extendió a Tomoyo..

-muy bien ahí estaremos...- sonrió.. -ahora debemos irnos..mamá nos estará esperando..

- oh..verdad es tarde..muchas gracias por todo Genzo nos veremos mas tarde...- se despido sakura

-esta bien las espero y sea puntuales..

-claro no tienes que decirlo.. -le dijo Tomoyo sonriendo y salieron del café con dirección a casa...

-que hiciste sakura por que aceptaste sin dejar que opinara..- le reclamo a su prima.. Tomoyo aun seguía indignada por la actitud de Sakura

-de que hablas... – sakura no tenia idea de lo que hablaba

- de la invitación..

- es cierto..jeje.. lo siento Tomoyo es que me emocione...además quería que te olvidaras un rato de tus preocupaciones que dices...- sakura se disculpo

-hay sakura no cambias..- le susurro mientras le sonrió, era cierto tenia que sacarse un poco de la cabeza aquel tema

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Eriol volvió a casa algo exaltado... -pero Shaoran vera-..repetía entre dientes mientras abría la puerta de la casa..

-ahí estas traidor...con razón tanta felicidad...- lo señalo y le lanzo una mirada aterradora

-eh..pero ahora que hice.. -dijo Shaoran con aires e inocencia

- hazte el inocente... ya las vi...- dijo Eriol mientras agarraba a Shaoran del cuello de su camisa

-a quienes..- Shaoran estaba algo desconcertado por aquella actitud y no se le ocurría anda...hasta que..

-como que quienes...- Eriol ya andaba algo desesperado..-ah..sakura y Tomoyo...no te lo dije?...- le pregunto fingiendo extrañeza

-Decirme que...-grito.. Eriol estaba casi fuera de control

-que ellas también vendrían..- dijo Shaoran con tono sarcástico que molestaba mas aún a Eriol...

-con razón tanta felicidad de pronto no.. – exclamo Eriol mientras soltaba a su amigo... - ya me parecía raro...

-bueno Eriol que vas a hacer ...ya estas aquí..ella también..ahora solo relájate...- le respondió con cierta despreocupación

-pero ya me las pagaras amigo..- lo amenazo dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose a su cuarto..necesita una ducha fría urgente...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A donde se habrán ido estas niñas..- dijo Sonomi algo preocupada mientras se acercaba al gran balcón que había en la mansión que habían alquilado...

Mi Tomoyo... suspiro... que haría si moría... – ojalá que el joven Hiragisawa acepte es la única solución...- unas lagrimas empezaron a brotar...

-mamá estamos aquí...- oyó una voz..era Tomoyo ..no debía verla así..tenia que ser fuerte..se seco las lagrimas y puso su mejor sonrisa..

-hola hijita donde andaban...estaba preocupada..-

-lo siento tía fue mi culpa..es que no encontramos con una amigo ... nos invito a almorzar mañana..dijo sakura muy emocionada

-así...y que amigo es ese...- dijo Sonomi algo extrañada...

-Es Genzo estuvo ese día del baile..

-ah ,si ya lo recuerdo..lindo chico...

-bueno chicas prepárense para la cena...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Eriol no podía dormir ...solo daba vueltas en su cama y en sui cabeza solo rondaba Tomoyo... y verla con ese tipejo...

-arrrrrrrggggggggggg...- exclamo... y de paro bruscamente de su cama

se asomo a la ventana y miro la luna tan hermosa y pálida como aquella joven que no lo dejaba en paz

-Ay Tomoyo... si solo sintieras lo mismo ..no necesitaría nada mas... mi pequeña princesa... y se recostó en un sofá mirando hacia la noche sin nada mas que hacer que pensar...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

NOTAS DE A AUTORA...

S que muchos querrán matarme por todo este tiempo de ausencia ... pero fue algo forzoso hacerlo por muchas razón...pero ya estoy acá y espero poder terminarlo ahora sip..gracias a sus comentario que me ha dado el animo de continuar y por eso muchas gracias...

Este capitulo es algo corto pero el próximo será mejor, esta a la mitad de avance y gracias por su paciencia

PD: bueno como siempre se debe hacer hay que aclarar que Sakura Card Captors no me pertenece esta es exclusivamente de Clamp y el merito es de ellas al crea esto personajes tan lindos


	14. cap14

QUIEN MANDA A QUIEN

**Capitulo XIV**

Amanecía lentamente y el sol empezaba a reflejarse por la grandes ventanas del cuarto ...y de pronto empezó a sonar un celular...

- Quien diablos es a esta hora...- susurro mientras tanteaba en su velador...- si...-contesto

-Donde te has metido Eriol...te llame a tu apartamento y nadie responde...- se escucho un gran grito que despertó a Eriol completamente

-Buenos días Nakuru que sucede...estoy de vacaciones...o eso también me han negado...

-por favor Eriol eso tu lo decidiste pero no es por eso que te llamaba...- Nakuru estaba algo exaltada

-entonces...para que llamas tan temprano...- dijo Eriol sobandose los ojos y sentándose en la cama

- Se te necesita... hay junta de accionistas y tu eres parte importante de el.. ya lo sabes Eriol...

-Creo que dije que no tocaría ni un centavo de ese dinero...

-Eriol no seas orgulloso... sabes que tienes que estar acá como parte de la familia.. muy aparte de los problemas con papá ...es por el abuelo... lo sabes...

- Esta bien... iré cuando terminen mis vacaciones esta bien...

-Sabes que no se puede seguir dilatando esto...sin ti no se puede hacer nada...- seguía reclamando nakuru a su hermano

-Esta bien déjame un una semana ok...-dijo Eriol con mucho fastidio

- mmm..- se lo pensó un poco ...- pero solo una esta bien.. adiós...- al fin acepto

-Adiós...- y colgó ..por que no podía vivir una vida tranquilo...siempre hizo lo que se pidió...- creo que nunca podré ser libre...- refunfuño y se volvió a echar poniéndose una almohada en la cabeza quería dormir un poco mas...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-No te emociona Tomoyo... que nos hayan invitado a almorzar –dijo sakura mientras caminaba alegremente

- No lo se... –respondió Tomoyo aun desanimada

-Hay no seas aguafiestas prima..nos vamos a divertir en casa de Genzo...

-Esta bien tratare de divertirme..contenta...- fingiendo una gran sonrisa aunque sakura tenia algo de razón por que no podía divertirse un poco

-así me gusta..- sonrió...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Y cuando piensas sorprender a Sakura... – pregunto Eriol al joven castaño...

-Será ahora... la buscare para ir a almorzar..- el joven le mostraba su felicidad lo que molestaba un poco a Eriol...

-no me digas que sabes donde esta viviendo...-

-claro amigo... tengo mis fuentes...- respondió Shaoran son una gran sonrisa lo que ya se le hacia insoportable a Eriol...

-Bueno espero que tengas suerte... yo iré sin rumbo...nos vemos...- se despidió mientras se dirigía a la puerta

-pero tu no quieres ver a Tomoyo...- pregunto el castaño a su amigo con algo de picardía

Eriol no dijo nada solo salió de la casa... primero Tomoyo..y ahora su familia que mas podía estar mal...mientras caminaba sin rumbo ... entonces levanto la mirada y se vio perdido...

-ahora donde estaré...-exclamo... cuando escucho una voz, era la de sakura... entonces las vio que venían...- que hago...- Eriol sentía cierta emoción... pero se escondió detrás de unos arbustos...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Escuchaste eso...- pregunto Tomoyo algo extrañada mientras se detuvo cerca de unos arbustos...

-no no lo escuche...- dijo sakura sin prestarle atención mientras seguía caminando y miraba el papel con la dirección de Genzo...

-creo que es por aquí...- dijo sakura

hasta que vio el numero...- acá es Tomoyo...- grito mientras volteaba a ver a la joven de cabellos oscuros...

-Tomoyo...- las volvió a nombrar pero Tomoyo no estaba...- Tomoyo...Tomoyo...- grito ...donde se habrá metido ahora que hago...- se dijo desesperada sakura

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-guarda silencio...- le tapo la boca mientras se escuchaban unos gritos...

-suéltame...- le susurro mientras le quitaba la mano...

-esta bien pero no digas nada ...- dijo Eriol mientras veían como sakura entraba a casa de Genzo...

-ven...- Eriol la jalo fuera de ese lugar y la llevo unas calles mas adentro

- que es lo que te pasa... por que me has secuestrado...- reclamo la joven de cabellos negros mientras sacudía su ropa

-a mi que habría de pasarme...- respondió sin tomar tan en cuenta lo que acababa de hacer

-y que haces aquí...- le pregunto Tomoyo sorprendida, se suponía que iba a descansar de el no a soportarlo todo el año

-no me digas que eres la dueña del pueblo...- le dijo el joven con cierto aire de sarcasmo y soltando una leve carcajada

- podría ser... – respondió para contrarrestar su sarcasmo..

-Shaoran me invito...

-Shaoran...- dijo con asombro...-

-si..vino siguiendo a sakura... iba a ir a invitarla a almorzar pero creo que ya le ganaron...dijo soltando una gran carcajada

-ahora dime por que me has jalado de esa manera...

- mmmm... un impulso...- dijo otra vez con aquella despreocupación única en el

-un impulso... ahora sakura debe andar preocupada...

- tienes razón... entonces creo que deberías regresar..- dijo Eriol mientras se daba media vuelta haciendo ademán de irse

- ahora me vas a dejar abandonada... ya no puedo regresar...además no era algo que quisiera hacer...

-Eriol volteo sorprendido...- como...- la miro con sorpresa

-ps ahora tu me has traído hasta acá me tendrás de aguantar..

-jaja.. soltó una gran carcajada... vaya novedad...

Tomoyo frunció el ceño y lo cogió del brazo... Eriol dejo de reír de pronto y se puso nervioso...

-ps entonces vamos... algo habrá para hacer...- dijo Tomoyo mientras lo jalaba... y Eriol la miraba algo sonrosada... eran pocas las veces que le había sucedido...- que diablos me pasa control Eriol...- susurro

-dijiste algo...- volteo a mirarlo la joven

-no nada..

- entonces andando...- dijo Tomoyo llevándose a Eriol a empujones

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El timbre sonó en la mansión y salió una joven a atender al recién llegado...

-buenos días... quisiera ver a la señorita sakura..- dijo muy sonriente y amable el castaño

- lo siento joven las señoritas salieron... – respondió la jovencita con buen humor retribuyéndole su amabilidad

-como... pero...- Shaoran se quedo sin palabras.. su plan perfecto había fallado... quien la habría invitado a su flor

-y usted no sabe a donde han ido...- la voz le cambio a una de gran preocupación...

-solo se que tuvieron una invitación..- la joven estaba algo asustada por el cambio de actitud de Shaoran

-gracias... por favor no le diga que vine a buscarla ..-

-no...- Shaoran salió rápidamente antes de que la joven empleada terminara su frase...- no se preocupe- termino su frase aun extrañada por aquel joven

Shaoran estaba algo molesto viene por su novia y ella se va... estaba algo celoso, que amigo habría tenido la maravillosa idea de acaparar a su linda e inocente novia... ya se las verían con el...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

sakura que paso dime...- le pregunto Genzo preocupado aun no entendía lo que sakura intentaba decirle tenia que tranquilizarla un poco...

-no lo se de pronto ya no la vi... – era la único que repetía sakura estaba algo alterada por la extraña desaparición de su prima

-a quien ya no viste...- volvió a preguntar Genzo, pero no viendo a Tomoyo sabia a quien se refería

- ahora que le diré a su madre ...mire señora Tomoyo desapareció y no se como...es algo ilógico ayúdame por favor...-sakura rompió en un llanto de desesperación

-esta bien... llamare a la policía... – Genzo tomo el teléfono y marco el numero de la policía local.. una joven acaba de desaparecer... si...que no pueden hacer nada hasta mañana...por que...grito sorprendido Genzo... ok esta bien gracias...

-pero que paso...- sakura se secaba las lagrimas

-dicen que es necesario que hayan pasado 24 horas...

-y ahora como regreso a casa de la tía sin Tomoyo... sakura empezó a sollozar nuevamente

-ya sakura tranquilízate espera acá un rato mientras pensamos que hacer..- se sentó a su lado tratando de consolar a su amiga... como era posible que Tomoyo hubiera desaparecido así como así..era muy extraño para el...

-esta bien muchas gracias Genzo...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-bueno y dime a donde vamos...

-que quieres hacer no lo se soy nuevo por acá

-que coincidencia yo también..- dijo Tomoyo riéndose por alguna razón estaba feliz de no estar en casa de Genzo...pero la pobre sakura como andaría

-que haremos dos extraños... quieres comer algo...- de pronto el estomago de Tomoyo hizo un gran ruido

-jaja... Eriol soltó una gran carcajada...- creo que eso fue un si... y siguió con la burla...

-esta bien... pero donde me llevaras... – pregunto la joven lo que provoco a Eriol revisar sus bolsillos

-diablos... - soltó una maldición había olvidado su billetera en casa...

-que paso..- pregunto Tomoyo algo asustada por aquella reacción de su profesor

-ps te llevare a casa olvide todo en ahí ...- fue lo único que supo responder... sin dinero que se sentía poco útil

- no será una trampa para seducir a una linda chica..- Tomoyo se burlo un poco y Eriol también rió...

- no necesito tender trampas ellas vienen solas... respondió Eriol con una gran sonrisa de seguridad

-así como Maki...- dijo ya algo seria su acompañante

- podría ser...- dijo Eriol sarcástico viendo la cara de Tomoyo como cambiaba y ponía un tono rojizo por solo escucharla nombrar

-bueno ya casi llegamos es doblando la esquina...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Shaoran llego a casa después de aquella gran decepción... abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver quien estaba ahí

-Tomoyo..que haces aquí..y sakura no salió contigo ... donde esta sakura...- repetía mientras se acerco a ella y la sujeto de los hombros

-calma amigo..Eriol se sorprendió por la actitud de su amigo...

-pero donde esta...- volvió a repetir algo preocupado el chino...

- un amigo nos invito a comer... Genzo lo recuerdas... el de la fiesta...- dijo Tomoyo algo asustada y haber si con esa respuesta este loco la soltaba

-pero y tu que haces aquí... – Shaoran continuaba como desquiciado

-yo la traje..- dijo Eriol vine a recoger esto..dijo enseñado su billetera...

-mas bien fue un secuestro...-

- secuestro...- repitió Shaoran algo sorprendido no sabia que su amigo andaba tan loco...

-yo te dije que podías regresar...- se defendió el joven ingles

- ya no podía... que explicación iba a dar..- contraataque de tomoyo

-ps la misma cuando regreses a casa mas tarde o no crees que te pidan explicaciones- ..dijo Eriol en tono de burla..

-ay... no molestes..-solo atino a decir Tomoyo.. mientras Shaoran se acerco y tomo de la mano a la joven de ojos amatista y la empezó a jalar

-que haces...- dijo Eriol tomándola del otro brazo

- me tiene que llevar hasta donde sakura...- respondió su amigo jalando a Tomoyo hacia la puerta

-no lo hará vamos a ir a almorzar...- Eriol la jalo de sentido contrario para evitar que este chino loco se la llevara

- ps debe ir a almorzar con sakura ...- respondió Shaoran

-no quiere ir ...- dijo Eriol ya entrando en estado de rabia

- me tiene que llevar para allá..-

y así repetía cada uno mientras cada uno jalaba a la pobre Tomoyo hasta que.. esta reacciono

-ya suéltenme...- se soltó de los dos jóvenes algo aturdida...- creo que me voy a casa...

-tu no sales de aquí dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo..- al fin coincidieron.. y se pararon frente a ella impidiéndole el paso

-no me pueden obligar...- dijo Tomoyo enfadada cruzándose se brazos

-primero me tienes que decir donde esta sakura.. por favor...- este pedido de Shaoran era casi una suplica lo que hizo que Tomoyo cediera...

-esta bien vamos..de todas formas la pobre sakura no la quiero preocupar mas...

queeeeeeeeee-... dijo eriol sorprendido... mientras Shaoran sonrió triunfal..

– entonces vamos dijo ofreciendo un brazo a la joven...

-muy bien vamos ...- dijo Eriol con intención de no dejar a Tomoyo...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

creo que es hora de regresar a casa y enfrentarme a tía Sonomi... ay Tomoyo donde te has metido...

-si quieres te puedo acompañar.. me siento un poco responsable..

-no tienes de que...

-si sakura vamos yo te llevo a casa...- dijo mientras se acercaban ala puerta...

y sorpresa al ver quien estaba al otro lado haciendo un ademán de tocar el timbre...

tomoyooooooooooo...- grito sakura emocionada sin percatarse de los dos jóvenes que estaban con ella...- donde habías estado ..me tenias preocupada por que te fuiste así...- sakura la lleno de preguntas al fin tomoyo estaba con ella y era un gran alivio y Genzo también se sorprendió...

-Tomoyo..que bueno que estés aquí... –

- lo siento fue mi culpa...- entonces la joven levanto su grandes ojos verdes para darse cuenta de quien había llegado con ella... y Genzo hizo lo propio y miro a Eriol quien también lo miraba fijamente en forma desafiante lo cual lo sorprendió pero fue sacado de aquel trance por la voz de sakura

-Shaoran... grito..- que haces aquí.. dijo mientras lo abrazaba...

-queríamos darte una sorpresa... por eso tomamos prestada a Tomoyo unos instantes...- respondió para salir del paso

-si claro Shaoran quería darte una sorpresa y me pidió ayuda...- dijo Tomoyo sacándose las explicaciones mientras Eriol solo sonrió ... buen al menos tenia un buen amigo...

-y como sabias que ya estaba afuera ..- pregunto Tomoyo aun algo extrañada

-no lo sabia yo ya iba para la casa...iba a decirla a tía Sonomi que habías desaparecido...- Tomoyo se sonrojo un poco...

-les vuelvo a pedir disculpas...- dijo apenada Tomoyo mientras miraba a sakura y a Genzo..

-no te preocupes lo importante es que estas bien y a salvo...- dijo Genzo embelesado por Tomoyo..esa chica era única... -por que no se quedan a almorzar todos para celebrar que dicen...-todos miraron sorprendidos...

- pero no será molestia dijo Shaoran ..—el quería estar con su sakura para eso había ido...

-esa bien...- al fin Eriol dijo algo...

-pasen chicos..- dijo Genzo mientras todos se sorprendieron por la reacción de Eriol...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hola Maki... que bueno tenerte acá...- sonrió Sonomi a la recién llegada..

-gracias por su invitación... este lugar esta precioso..- dijo sorprendida...Maki

-no tienes de que... los chico llevaran tus cosas al cuarto...sígueme para enseñártelo..- Sonomi era una gran anfitriona

Sonomi subió las escaleras y Maki la siguió ..después de aquella noche ella se había aislado un poco ..no tenia muchas ganas de estar con sus amigos..la decepción fue muy grande para ella ver que Eriol de quien estaba enamorada casi toda su vida no tuviera ojos mas que para esa chiquilla espantosa...pero después de tanta meditación decidió que no se iba a dejar ganar... iba a tener a Eriol a como de lugar...

-debes estar muy cansada le dijo Sonomi.. te dejo en tu casa si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirlo

-muchas gracias señora...así lo haré..- le sonrió a su anfitriona

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En todo el almuerzo Genzo se dio cuenta de que Eriol lo miraba con una mirada desafiante pero por que sería...

-y saben navegar...- pregunto Genzo...

- no nunca lo he hecho.-... dijo Tomoyo...

- claro que soy un capitán innato..- alardeo Shaoran

-entonces me tendrás que enseñar ..- dijo sakura alabando las habilidades de su novio

y Eriol solo se mantuvo en silencio

- entonces los invito a mi bote este jueves .. será muy divertido...- los animo el dueño de casa.. era bueno tener a gente de su edad o al menos algo parecido...

-esta bien es una gran idea..- dijeron sakura y Shaoran..

-con razón eran novio este par ..eran prácticamente iguales...- pensó Tomoyo ..-decidiendo por el resto

- que dices Tomoyo.. –al menos a alguien le importaba su opinión.. fue muy cortes de parte de Genzo preguntárselo ...

- pues..- titubeo un poco...- esta bien iré...- dijo al fin Tomoyo...-

-y usted señor Hiragisawa...-

- no lo se... lo pensare...- dijo.. solo por molestar...pero claro que no se perdería ese encuentro...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La tarde había caído ya en aquel pueblo y las dos jóvenes ya estaban de regreso en su casa después de aquella tarde tan accidentada que tuvieron al principio..pero resulto bien al menos para una de ellas..

-creo que estas vacaciones eran muy divertidas... -exclamo sakura mientras entraban a casa...

-por que lo dices..- le pregunto Tomoyo algo sorprendida..pues todavía no habían sido tan divertidas para ella

-por la invitación de Genzo ...

ambas caminaron por el recibidor hacia las escaleras algo distraídas cuando alzo la mirada se encontró con alguien indeseable..

-hola que tal...- dijo la mujer sonriéndole

-tu que haces acá...- dijo con algo de fastidio...

- buenas noches señorita Maki..- dijo sakura..sabia que a Tomoyo no le caía bien...

- hola sakura...- respondió al gesto

-me voy a tomar un baño..- dijo sakura para escapar de esa situación incomoda ...por que Tomoyo y Maki habían quedado ahí calladas mirándose la una a la otra..

-que pasa deberías tener mas amabilidad como sakura pequeña maleducada...- al fin una rompo ese silencio muy incomodo

-pues con usted es algo difícil...- le respondió al ataque la joven de cabellos negros...

-bueno estoy de vacaciones iré a la cocina a que me preparen algo... dijo mientras caminaba sin voltear a mirar a Tomoyo y esta estaba muy furiosa... así que fue rápidamente donde su madre... azoto la puerta tras de si

-madre que haces esa mujer en nuestra casa..- reclamo airadamente... le provocaba tanta furia

-de quien me hablas...- le respondió su madre sorprendida

-de esta tipa... como es que se llama...ah si Maki...

- Tomoyo mas respeto por favor...yo la invita a pasar las vacaciones -su madre la resondro un poco...

-pero por que... no la aguanto..- Tomoyo empezó a hacer pucheros de engreimiento y se cruzo de brazos

-hija se que no mucha gente te cae bien pero has el esfuerzo es mi invitada esta bien...me lo prometes...- Sonomi no entendía aquella actitud pero su hija debía seguir madurando y se acerco a abrazarla

-esta bien..- dijo Tomoyo cruzando los dedos detrás de ella...

mientras subía las escaleras la vio parada mientras esta le daba una sonrisa insoportable así que Tomoyo subió corriendo para no verla...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Notas de la autora: bueno acá esta el siguiente capitulo...demoro un poco pero no tanto con la vez anterior jejeje... pero acá esta..es algo corto pero las cosas mejoraran un poquito para el próximo se los prometo...

PD: bueno como siempre se debe hacer hay que aclarar que Sakura Card Captors no me pertenece esta es exclusivamente de Clamp y el merito es de ellas al crea esto personajes tan lindos


End file.
